Scales in School
by Gear Switch
Summary: Spike is the new student at Ponyville Elementary since Twilight thinks he needs to spend more time outside the library instead of helping her all day with pretty much the same thing over and over. He meets the CMC and he realizes over time that one of three CMC members like him. Will he be able to withstand it? Or will he fall in love with her back?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**Presenting another story about Spike, now in the schoolhouse of Ponyville of Ms. Cheerilee's class, the description said everything else. So lets get a move on. BUT one quick thing, Snips and Snails are not, we'll say dumbfounded characters, they are more of the bullies and forcefully popular ponies. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are their normal selves, jerks, no bigee. Enjoy...**

"Spike...Spike wake up...get up Spike." A lavender unicorn of the name of Twilight Sparkle was trying anxiously to waken her dragon assistant, Spike, for an important reason. She shook the small body tirelessly in the basket he slept in, only to get a quick snort and a hand push her hoof away.

The dragon creeped his eyes open, frowning in annoyance to the mare that was shaking him awake. He threw his bed covers over himself and snored abrumptiously. The shaking of the hooves stopped. A small smile of victory broke across his face, snuggling into his warm blanket to continue.

Though the unicorn didn't give up. She lit the horn that poked out of her forehead and lifted the dragon out of his bed, instantly making his eyes shoot open. Hearing a couple groaning and snorting from the frowning dragon, she put him down on the floor on his small feet.

The dragon snarled at the unicorn that had gotten victory over him, speaking in a bad tone, "Why did you have to wake me up Twilight? I usually wake up in another hour." He crossed his arms and put his head down, yawning loudly.

The mare was smiling, happily trotting over to the dragon and lifting him up onto her back, speaking joyfully, "Because today is going to be your first day of school Spike, that's why I woke you up."

The purple dragons eyes widened, "What! You've got to be joking Twilight. I can't go to school."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't think I'll like it is all."

Twilight began moving towards the stairs of the home the two lived in, also known as the library of Ponyville. She made her way to the bottom and sat the dragon on a sofa. "Anything you would want for breakfast Spike?"

Spike rose an eyebrow, sitting comfortably on the red sofa, "Shouldn't I be the one who should ask you that question? And besides...what made you decide that I should go to school? I mean really, this is something I doubted you would ever do."

Twilight pulled out a couple gems from a cupboard while Spike wasn't looking at her, making sure he doesn't figure where her stash of gems was, so he wouldn't eat all of them in a matter of seconds. "How about gems then? They seem to always fill you up quickly."

The dragon licked his lips in delight, hopping off the sofa and rushing into the kitchen next to the unicorn, "Yes! Oh the sweet gems, do you have rubies?"

Twilight smiled down at the happily jumping dragon, rolling her eyes and passing the different varieties of jewels to him, "I only thought it would be nice if you try something new instead of helping me each day. Besides, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo go to school together."

Spike didn't pay attention, he was too busy enjoying the gems that satisfied his hunger.. He moved his pupils towards the mare, "Huh? Sorry Twilight, just enjoying the great flavour of the gems."

Twilight furrowed her eyebrows, her voice increased a bit as she spoke, "Because it seemed like you should try something new instead of helping me all day long. And you could at least spend more time with the crusuaders, they would love to see you be with them at the school."

Spike thought about the idea of going to school for a bit, crunching the gems slowly as he thought. He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, swallowing the last of the jewels and answering unsurely, "I guess I could give it a shot. What can be so bad about it?"

Twilight jumped in excitement and handed Spike a backpack that showed up from who knows where. Although it did match with his scales, purple and green, like himself. "Then you shouldn't be late then Spike. You know where the shoolhouse is right? Its down the road that heads to Sweet Apple Acres. I would take you there, but I have to go to Rarity's to help with a project."

Spike grunted, the backpack already giving an uncomfortable feeling on his back, shifting his shoulders as well to get the right position of the bag on him. He looked up to Twilight as he finished, feeling unprepared still, "I really wouldn't ask if you could take me anyway, I'm not that young anymore Twilight."

The mare giggled, opening the door with her alightened horn, "I was only saying that because I thought you probably didn't know where it was, not to make you look like a lost baby dragon."

The purple dragon snarled to that last comment, "Alright then Twilight, well I guess I'll see you whenever that bell rings." He headed for the door, waving a paw goodbye to the mare that waved her hoof back, "Bye Twilight!"

He walked down the road to Sweet Apple Acres, seeing faces of other ponies look at him wondering why he had a backpack. Spike only tried to ignore all the murmurs he heard from each pony he passed by, "Geez, my first day and I have all this already", he thought to himself.

He started catching a glimpse of the schoolgrounds, when he heard a voice calling from behind, "Spike! Spike!" The dragon swung his head around to see a white filly unicorn that was the same height as him. Her pink and purple swirled mane and tail shining brightly to the morning sun, her shimmering purple ridged eyes gleaming to also the suns rays. But she didn't have a cutie mark though like most other ponies do.

She ran up to the dragon ponderously, asking as she caught up with the drake, "Where you heading that you have a backpack?" The filly thought for a couple seconds, looking from the school building and back at the dragon. She figures and gasped excitedly, "Your going to school Spike?! This is going to be wonderful, you could hang with me and the other crusaders." The was a ring of a bell that spooked the filly, "We should hurry or we'll be late. Just follow me and I'll take you to Miss Cheerilee's."

The two began running into the school building, going into the only classroom in the school. The two saw everypony that were sitting patiently, awaiting for the teacher while they chatted with eachother. They all turned their heads and saw the dragon, all gasping to the appearence of the scaly creature that they started chatting about him for a few moments.

"Don't mind them Spike, they were all like this when Star Gazer came to the school. Come on, you can sit next me over in the front." Sweetie Belle tugged the dragon towards an empty desk that was next to where she sat, seating herself in her polished wooden desk. She patted the empty seat and the dragon sat, looking around the brightly coloured classroom.

The cleaned chalkboard hanging on the wall in front of the wandering purple dragon; what he guessed was the teachers desk sitting in front of him as well, with papers and pencils laying on top, even a white coffee mug that was still steaming laying on a coaster. He kind of admired the way the classroom looked, posters of inspirational quotes on the wall espicially. Some pictures as well

"Well it looks we have a new student here today class", called a voice from an older looking pony entering the classroom. Her violet fur very neatly brushed along with her plum and purple shaded mane and tail nicely groomed and shiny like if she just took a shower before coming. "Would you like to present yourself to the class?"

Spike's face turned red, 'Oh crap, can't even last ten minutes in class without even sitting calmly now can I?' He thought; taking a deep breath and standing up from his seat, clearing out his throat and began to speak in a lacking tone, "Some of you obviously know me already as Spike the Dragon, dragon assistant and practical brother for Twilight Sparkle, the town librarian and the Element of Magic." Spike sat back down after snickering a few times to his success, 'Hmph, didn't even break a sweat.'

"Well thank you Spike for presenting yourself. Okay class, today's lesson is on weather changes." Ms. Cheerilee exclaimed, hearing a few grunting noises as she had her back turned writing todays lesson on the chalk board. "Don't worry class, its exciting to know why we have spring, summer, autumn, and winter."

Sweetie Belle reached a hoof over and nudged Spikes arm, "Psst, Spike? I should warn you about some of things that are going on right now." She whispered, peering her head around to a few ponies and then back to Spike, "Things are not going to be the way you'll hope to see them, I'll tell you more with the crusaders at lunch."

Spikes eyes shot open wider than they already were, "Lunch you say? Well I already like this place... For now." Now he thought about different kinds of food he likes to eat besides gems, gems, and... More gems. Nothing seemed to pop up though since all that he loves to eat were gems.

"Twilight told me before that you like to eat gems. Uuuhhhmmm, we don't necassarily have any because this was a full pony school and we have to bring our own as well." Sweetie exclaimed.

Spike grunted, "You're joking, I have to bring my own? Hopefully Twilight knew about this and put something to eat in my backpack." He slouched in his seat and thought about Ms. Cheerilee's teachings, 'This is supposed to be fun, right? I mean if the weather changes because of the planets axis tilting in two directions... Woah, I already know too much, Twilight was right, school gives you info just like that.'

Sweetie smiled at him, "Don't worry, Rarity always puts seconds in my lunch-bag, and I can't figure why." She then turned her attention to the Ms. Cheerilee, studying the pictures and words on the chalkboard.

"Better be at least a sandwich then...with gems."

The lunch bell rang out and the fillys and colts rushed out to the playground like a bunch of rabid dogs chasing after a bunny. Spike walked out of the schoolhouse and into the playground. He walked over to a large patch of grass where he met Sweetie Belle again and the rest of the crusaders. "So what was it you were going to tell me Sweetie Belle? Something's are not going to be the way I think they are?"

Sweetie Belle sat down as did the other two crusaders and Spike, rubbing her head with a hoof, "Well, lets say there are some bullies, like Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Those two bully us all the time."

"Well why don't you do anything about it Sweetie Belle?" The dragon asked, showing an assertive expression while he dug into his backpack for his lunch.

"Because Spike... Their coltfriends get in the way." Spoke up a tangerine furred pegasus filly.

"Coltfriends? Who would they be then Scootaloo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, 'Who dates bullies?'

"Snips n' Snails... Them two er' always backing em' up." The last crusader answered, an orange furred earth-pony filly.

Spike chuckled, not only finding gems in his backpack, but to the fact that two not-so-bright colts were dating bullies. "Really? Snips and Snails and dating those two...HA! Last thing I would want to hear of those two doing something like this."

Sweetie Belle gave a bad smile and rubbed her the back of her head, "They're not as dumb as you think they are Spike. They're just big bullies like the girls."

"Well I don't know what to say. Do they do this often?" The dragon and three fillys were unaware of four ponies approaching them, smiling deviously.

These four approaching ponies were as silent as a slithering snake, slipping through the warm breeze like butterflies, but as bad as a hungry bear and not as "evil" like Discord. These were the bullies, the "popular" ponies, the bad on the inside, but good on the outside, hiding the way they really act outside of class.

"Hey blank flanks! You made a new friend? A dragon, Twilight's pet right, Spike?" One spike in a sinister tone. Her fashionably groomed light-purple shaded (orchid perhaps) and white mane that was held together quite reasonably by a tiara with a fake, but really realistic blue diamond in the middle connected to the main frame. Her clean, also shiny pink fur brushed by what it looks to be from a professional groomer, that was topped off with the cutie mark of another damn tiara, like there isn't enough crowns to see. Then nonetheless ironically, her name was Diamond Tiara, the leader of this four-foal group of bullies. She lived in a mansion where most of the other fancy and expensive homes were at with her father, Filthy Rich, also ironic. Greedy, indeed stubborn to be always on top of the pyramid.

Applebloom snarled at the arriving foals, getting Spike and the two other crusaders attention to turn around and see the foals. Applebloom spoke with ease, not trying to start anything, "Diamond Tiara, whadda ya want?"

"And who you calling pet Diamond? Spike is practically Twilights little brother." Sweetie Belle spoke up for Spike, standing up on all four.

"_Baby_ brother, heh heh heh." One other bully insulted. His not-so brushed light-blue fur and orange mane and tail poorly combed, the mane slanted more to the left side of his head than to the right. The tail was short, like if somepony decided to slice most of it off with a blade rather than scissors. His name was Snips. He wasn't bright, nor was he dumb, more inbetween since he gets a little more teachings after school each day from Ms. Cheerilee. He's apparently in a relationship with Diamond Tiara while his best friend who happens to be standing by him, Snails, is with Silver Spoon, who on the other hoof is best friends with Diamond Tiara.

"Wait a couple years and you'll regret what you said Snips." Spike shot back, standing and facing Snips, they were both the same height surprisingly, only until Snips stood up on his hindlegs and looked about a thirds taller than the dragon.

"Anything else, dragon?" Snails backed-up his best friend. He was a colt unicorn with the same colors as Snips, just switched. The light-blue is his mane and tail as his fur is orange. He was the tallest of the group from his extended legs. Now this colt was also the same as Snips, inbetween with intelligence and stupidity.

Sweetie Belle had no idea what to do, all she did was pull Spike back and whisper to him, "We should go, lunch is about to end." And sure enough, she was right. Ms. Cheerilee came outside from the classroom and called out for the ponies to come back to class.

The crusaders and Spike left back to the room, with the bullies following up behind and nudging their shoulders on each of the crusaders and the dragon as they passed them. Once they were back in class, the rest of the lesson was taught throughout the remaining time and the bell rang out that school was done for the day. The fillys and colts exited quickly and happily, rushing back to their homes or to hang out with their friends.

The crusaders exited together and caught up behind of Spike, "I know you really didn't like your first day Spike, but don't worry, it won't be like this everyday." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I didn't like today at all. I mean being in class was fine, but lunch was just horrible. Not only did I not get to eat anything, but I was confronted by Snips and Snails, I thought they were friendly, but pretty dumb at the same time." Spike replied with his eyebrows furrowed, then reminding himself that he didn't eat, he dug back into his backpack and ate a couple gems.

"Well you wanna come with us back to the crusader clubhouse? Today we didn't plan any crusading." Scootaloo asked, not feeling so sure of herself, the last pony to ever be in the clubhouse was Appleblooms cousin, Babseed, maybe this could be a start of something new.

Spike thought for a few moments and remembered what Twilight told him about needing to be out of the library more often, "Alright then, where is it?"

"Just come with us, we'll take you there. But one quick question scales, can you earn a cutie mark?" Sweetie asked out of curiosity, slightly tilting her head sideways with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, I've never seen a dragon have one, but it's probably possible. I can ask Twilight later on."

"Well we shouldn't waste anymore time, lets go." Applebloom interrupted, wanting to get to the clubhouse in no time at all, she even paced her hooves in place to get herself started. And with a turn and go, they were off to Sweet Apple Acres, wher the current location of Cutie Mark Crusaders Headquarters was.

**Okay, this isn't the only story I'm going to be working on. I'll also be on **_**"My Little Apocalypse: Survival is Instinct"**_**, so please don't expect chapters often.**

**Anoter quick thing is that I'll be taking questions or comments from the reviews or PM's and I'll answer back, just to be a nice brony. *cough* Fluttershy best pony *cough*.**

**Thats all for this chapter, Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Neon Scythe**


	2. Chapter 2: After School

**Hello again and welcome to chapter two of "Scales in School". Bein' busy on two stories yada-yada-yada. Agian...I changed my PenName from "Neon Scythe" to "Gear Switch". Okay enough of that, let's answer some Reviews:**

**UltimateCCC: It can be possible in a large variety of different worlds (ex. Spyro) in the fiction universe, but in this story, no, Spike can't grow wings at his young age.**

**Commander KBP: Thank you, appreciation can improve a man's courage.**

**Beirirangu: Number 1, well remember, its Snips and Snails we're talking about here, they don't care if its the third coming of Trixie, their bullies. And number 2, you can predict, I don't mind.**

**Anonymous Guest: As well, thank you.**

**He23t: Another thank you has to be said, and yes, be wondrous of future chapters.**

**AnalPoptarts (funny name): Some strong language, blood, and later foalcon. Hope this answers your question.**

**Killerbeats359: he could, he could...**

**Metal Zekrom (awesome name btw): Thanks to you too, as well.**

**Now onto chapter two, Enjoy...**

The CMC and Spike had arrived at the Crusader clubhouse that was just outside Sweet Apple Acres, looking as its neatly polished way, nice decorative insider though, it looked phenomenally adequate. How everything was arranged like a very busy office, ideas from the CMC were placed in one tray labeled "Ideas" and the attempted ones were in another bin labeled "Trash". There was one stand like the one at Town Hall when the mayor has a speech for the whole town. Talk about mimicry thats for sure.

"Is that a...Rainbow Dash hat?" Spike asked as the first mishap in the clubhouse caught his eyes. It hung on the wall like if it was a treasurable item.

Scootaloo gave a bad smile, then ran up and pulled the hat off, "No, you must be mistaken Spike."

Spike rose an eyebrow in sarcasm, "Yeah...okay then." He sat down in a chair at a small dining table, it was made of plastic but it didn't matter, at least he had somewhere to sit instead of the hard wooden floor. "So what do you girls do besides trying to earn your cutie mark?"

Applebloom thought about it and shrugged her shoulders, "Ah'm not really sure we ever do anythin' when we're not crusading."

"Really? Like, you don't help on the farm? You don't try getting around me in an awkward way like Sweetie Belle? You don't hang out with Scoots and Sweetie for anything besides crusading?" Spike remorsed, widening one eye on the orange filly.

"Smart-mouth ain't ya Spike? Ah mean like actually have fun, catch a ball er' somethin', ah don't know."

"You can thank Twilight for my smart-talk. Fun, I have nothing to say, I really don't do much outside home either besides adore Rarity."

"What was that Spike?" Sweetie Belle misheard, reaching her ear in a little closer to Spike.

"I said adore uhm... Rainbows, yes, adore rainbows."

"You like Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo rose an eyebrow, confused of Spikes answer.

"No, not Rainbow Dash, rainbows, the arches in the sky after a rainfall, you know what I mean right?" The dragon facepalmed, slowly slipping his hand from his face as it also stretched it out.

"Oh, my bad, I thought of something else. Say, what should we do? Go grab an apple Applebloom?" Scoots asked, looking back to her with an assuming expression.

"Ah guess so, if thats what you wanna do." She said as she was the first to go to the door, then she stopped, "Wait, ah have an idea. We should go ask Twilight if you can earn a cutie mark Spike." She cheered, swinging the door open in delight of her bright idea.

Spike rolled his eyes and slouched his head on his shoulders, 'I'd rather be organizing books than being stuck with this.' He thought, shrugging his shoulders and deciding to just go with it. He stood up from his seat and followed the other crusaders as they exited out the clubhouse.

"So what would you do earn a cutie mark Spike if you could get one?" Sweetie Belle, her eyes staring at the dragon in gleam. She fixes her eyes right when Spike noticed her googly eyes, then her cheeks slightly started turning red.

Spike fixed his eyes on Scootaloo who was staring back at him blankly, "If I could earn a cutie mark, I would want it to look like the scrolls I use to send Princess Celestia messages." The three crusaders looked at him sheepishly as they all continued trotting all the way to the Golden Oaks Library, which was where the young dragon lived at with a unicorn.

"Well that seems nice, is it something you do everyday? The only way to get a cutie mark is to figure what your true talent is." Sweetie Belle spoke out again, seeing the dragon nod in response.

Spike sighed when he caught sight of the town, first to see as always was about a horde of ponies trotting through the streets, talking and having good laughs, spending quality time together as friends, it was warming to see, despite the way some ponies acted abrumptiously. Him and the crusaders moved around a corner and saw a large bakery, seeing ponies go in and come out in just about every second of time. His stomach then growled, "Can we grab a bite first? My stomach decided it was time to annoy me." He asked, the fillies turning around to him and all nodding joyfully in agreement.

They all approached the busy bakery and pushed the small gate open, seeing it didn't look so busy inside than from out. There weren't very many ponies in, just about a dozen ponies were in enjoying a cupcake or something. There was a sudden crash from the kitchen that drew everyponies attention. A pony of pink fur exited from the kitchen with a chefs hat and gown, smiling largely and bouncing to a table to grab a cupcake for herself, then she stopped instantly and looked to th door to see the dragon and the three fillies. She smiled even larger and darted to the four, "Hi Spike! Hi Sweetie Belle! Hi Scootaloo! Hi Applebloom! What brings you all here?!" She asked, trying to keep herself balanced from jumping up and down repeatedly again.

Scootaloo backed her head up away from the pink pony, "We came to get something to eat Pinkie Pie because scales here said his stomach started rumbling." This made things go from strange to awkward in an instant. The pony dashed away and came back in a split-second with a tray of pink cupcakes with yellow and green frosting and some spreaded sprinkles on top. "Here you are, I wish I could chat now, but I have to help the Cakes with an order that we asked to make for Lyra and she said it needed...hands and feet for some strange reason. But we accepted it because this is the only bakery in Ponyville and I made a Pinkie Promise to myself to get it done by today so bye." Pinkie put the tray on a table next to the dragon and fillies and she was off back in the kitchen in a blink-of-an-eye.

The group of four stood wide-eyed, confused and surprised, "Well that was awkward. Applebloom complied, being the first to grab one of the delicious treats from the tray and ate it quickly, enjoying the taste of the frosting and flavored sprinkles, along with the other friends chewing on them enjoyably.

They ate their treat and exited the bakery with a quick laugh of that awkward moment, "Now we go to Twilights to find out if dragons can get cutie marks?" Sweetie Belle reminded, looking to the direction of where the library was.

The dragon grew slightly irritated, but ignored that thought and started walking again, "Yes, now we go back to my house, we'll figure if I can or cannot."

They reached the library after a few minutes and Spike opened the front door, looking inside to see a lavender furred unicorn sitting at a desk, reading a book, like if that wasn't something new to the dragon. "Twilight I'm back, and I came back with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

Twilight flicked her ears and turned her around to see the dragon she hasn't seen almost the whole day. She levitated herself from where she was sitting and made her way across the living room to her assistant, "Spike, how was your first day? Did you have a good time? What to Cheerilee tell you? Come on, what was it and...where's you're backpack?"

Spike remembered about his backpack and smacked himself with his tail, "Ah dammit! I left it back at the clubhouse. But anyways, my first day went...okay we'll say. Yeah I met the crusaders and had a good time, Cheerilee told us about why we seasons such as you know, autumn, winter, spring and summer. Lunch was good as well-" He looked to the crusaders who had nothing to argue over, they just stared blankly and kept listening, "-And after school I got to hang out with the crusaders."

Twilights eyebrows shifted, "If you're hanging out with the crusaders, then what brings all three of you here?" She kept a steady focus on both the CMC and Spike, waiting for a response.

Scootaloo stepped up and looked up to the shelves of the many different books, from documentaries to biographies, comics to picture books, and poetry to novels, the romance novels though made Scootaloo give a despising look to it. "We want to know if Spike can earn a cutie mark?"

The unicorn rose and eyebrow and tried holding back a chuckle, "I can look through books real quickly, though there aren't really any information on dragons from a ponies point of view, I'll see about it." She levitated a large number of books with magic and read through at a lightning-fast pace, putting one book down after another that she grew slightly indignified, "I can't find anything on dragons, but I think you can Spike. When you went to the migration, me Rainbow Dash and Rarity saw no cutie marks on any of those dragons. You can maybe ask Celestia, but I doubt she'll say you could." Twilight noticed outside her window that it was starting to get dark. "I think you girls should go back home, its starting to get dark." She said, moving aside to let the fillies see for themselves as the sun setted.

The CMC all trotted to the door, looking back to the dragon with warm smiles, except Scootaloo for an odd reason, she seemed more down than happy due to her expression, then she asked, "Sleepover any pony at the clubhouse?" She asked, bringing her head high to excitement.

Sweetie Belle snorted, "I can't tonight, Rarity decided to be a bossy sister again and wanted me back at home right after school. Well I for sure am going to get annoyance and lecturing from her when I pass through the doors." She trotted out the door and headed in the direction to the Carousel Boutique, waving a hoof bye to her friends as they waved back.

Applebloom smiled unsurely, "Yes, ah'll go. Besides, the clubhouse is next ta the farm anyway." Then Scootaloo and Applebloom looked to the dragon who was trying to look unaware of the offer, he even whistled a flat tune. "Care ta join us Spike?" The orange filly asked.

Twilight lit her horn and got Spike to hit himself with his tail, "Ow! Uh yeah...sure sure." He replied, looking to Twilight with a snarling attitude, the unicorn though looked to him with a warm smile. "I'll be right back, gotta grab something." He said, sprinting to the stairs and heading up to the second floor of his home.

Spike entered the only bedroom he shared with Twilight, unsure of what he even wanted to get or why he blurted out to go get something. He looked behind him to make sure nopony followed him upstairs and he sighed, "My first day and things get a little weird already. Twilight is a little more motherly than sisterly, the crusaders without a doubt freak about me going to their, though I never really had a decent quality time with so that must explain. Then theres school, Snips and Snails get a thought to come for me when they could just keep their mouths shut and ignore me." He told himself building up anger and stress, he climbed up onto Twilights bed and looked out the window to the anew night. Spike scratched his head and decided to grab a gem from Twilights supposedly secret stash that was actually cleverly hidden in a fake plastic book. He went back downstairs with it and said he was ready to leave.

"No pillow, Spike?" Twilight asked, ignoring the thought that Spike knew where one of her gem stashes were. She summoned one for the dragon and floated it over to him, "Things have really changed already huh?"

Spike furrowed his eyebrows, then took a bite into the gem he wanted to reserve for later, "*crunch* Well you could say that." He said, grabbing onto the pillow that floated in front of him.

"Well lets go Spike." Scootaloo called impatiently, opening the front door with a hard swing an making the door crash on the wall, "Oops...sorry Twilight." Twilight rolled her eyes as an answer.

Applebloom and Scootaloo went out the door and called out for Spike again to hurry up, "C'mon Spike, its jus' 'bout ta turn dark."

Spike gave a bad grin and shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Twilight." He followed behind and waved a paw goodbye, shutting the door gently behind him.

The dragon caught behind the two fillies, "So, what are we going to do?" He asked, a bit curious of what the fillies do whenever they have sleepovers.

Scootaloo turned her head around and slowed down to be next to the dragon, she took a breath and answered out, "Well just have random talks and we share a story sometimes, and every now and then a scary one. Then you know, we go to sleep."

Applebloom came to opposite side of Spike, "N' sometimes Applejack brings us some leftover apple pie n' some fresh apples." She finished off promptly, looking as the moon was fully in the sky and the sun was out of sight. "We should hurry, th' moons a shinin'."

They reached to the clubhouse about seven minutes later to first see Applejack standing in front of the clubhouse, "Applebloom, Scootaloo...Spike? Ah was startin' ta get worried when ah realized y'all weren't in the clubhouse. Where have ya been? N' wheres Sweetie Belle?" The first thing she asked, looking down to her sister questionably. She fixes her brown on top of her head and continued waiting for an answer,

"We was at Spikes house askin' if he was able ta get a cutie mark like us ponies do. N' Sweetie Belle is at home with Rarity." Applebloom replied, looking to the dragon who seemed a little embarresed by it.

"Well thatsa somethin' ta be curious on about."

Spike answered for the filly who was about to talk, "I don't know if I can so far because there aren't any books that tell barely anything about my kind, so for now I'm stuck wondering."

"Since y'all are having a sleepover in the clubhouse, ah'll bring ya some extra apple pie ah made while you were gone Applebloom." Applejack said before she started trotting back over to her house with a quick glance back at the two fillies and the dragon entering the crusader clubhouse. "Mah question is why Spike is suddenly with the CMC? What happened with 'em n' Twilight?" She asked herself entering her home now.

The three friends went inside the clubhouse and Spike set his stuff down, only a pillow and a three-quarter eaten emerald, nevermind, Spike ate the rest in one bite, enjoying that delicious taste in his taste buds. "Apple pie sounds good to eat."

"You bet Spike, mah sister makes the best in all of Ponyville." Applebloom bloated, sitting in one of the clubhouse chairs along with Scootaloo sittin in another.

"Hey Spike, what should we do tomorrow? I mean its nice that you're here with us now at school and right this moment and I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" Scootaloo asked in sheepishly, sounding a little tipsy as well, "I don't think I'll be eating pie to tonight Applbloom. I'm feel really sleepy right now." She got off her chair and opened a small dresser at the corner of the room that had folded blankets in there and curled up in the floor, beginning to sleep soundly.

"Well that was quick for her to fall alseep." Spike said.

"She tends to do that often." Applebloom replied.

After a short time of waiting for Applejack to return with te apple pie, Applebloom and Spike began to get drowsy, "What is taking your sister so long?" The dragon yawned, putting a paw over his mouth and yawning again loudly.

"Ah'm 'bout to fall asleep too." She said just as the door of the clubhouse was opened to reveal an orange earth pony, "Sorry 'bout the long wait Applebloom, but ah had ta talk to Big Macintosh because he ate the rest of the pie when ah specifically told him that it was fer you when ya got back." She immediately said. "And ah see y'all 'bout ta sleep."

"Well thanks anyway big sis, goodnight." Applebloom said, doing the same as Scootaloo, going to the dresser and pulling out a blanket, then slowly curling on the floor and going to sleep.

"Night little sis." The mare said, looking to the dragon, "Ah know it ain't any of mah business, but is there somethin' going between you n' Twilight, Spike?"

"No Applejack, she wants to be more social and out be out of the house more often, so she sent me to school today for the first time and it wasn't that bad." Spike answered, laying back onto his pillow and slowly shutting his eyes.

"Alright then Spike, nice to see you goin' ta school like the crusaders. Ah'll see you in the mornin'. Night." Aplejack concluded, shutting the door and heading back to her house.

"Maybe things won't be so bad." Spike said to himself, "Besides, I'm a dragon, I can handle anything." He drifted to sleep, with a small smile breaking across his face and curling into a ball atop of his pillow.

**Ta-da, chapter two is finished.**

**Reminder: this isn't the only story I'm going to be working on. I'll also be on "My Little Apocalypse: Survival is Instinct", so please don't expect chapters often.**

**I'll be taking questions or comments from the reviews and I'll answer back, just to be a nice brony. *cough* Fluttershy best pony *cough*.**

**Not much else to say, but Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Gear Switch**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Sorry for the long wait, vacation time had me over my usual limits of partying with Pinkie Pie n' stuff. Other things will be explained at the end of this chapter (as it always has been).**

**Now lets just answer some reviews:**

**UltimateCCC: Can't answer that. Sorry v.v**

**Commander KBP: Thank you, I'm running out of 'Thank yous'.**

**Soulhavok: Lets not start a who's 'Best Pony' war with me (They tend to always end in a draw), but nice to know you like RD. If I had to put who I like most from the mane six in order though, it would be:1) Fluttershy, 2) Pinkie Pie, 3) Applejack, 4) Rainbow Dash, 5) Twilight Sparkle, and 6) Rarity.**

**He23t: More predictions shall come across, let them fill your mind with wonder.**

**AnalPoptarts: Please, this 'Best story' kind've thing slightly bothers me because there is no such thing as 'best' in my terms. There will always be someone to beat you at it that you thought you were "best" at. I'll just go with 'great'. Thank you in other words *smiley wink*.  
And anal you say... I could take that to consideration, though it seems too much for me to do to a foalcon story.**

**Metal Zekrom: So many thank yous have to be used, why?! *yells at the sky* WHY?!**

**DJrainbowpon3: I wish I could answer your two thoughts of what Spike could do and "Why so many thank yous have to be lost in the battlefield of reviews?" I mean, okay then.**

**MAD- The Awesomeman: Twilight: Because Spike, you need to start a harem story.**

**Westeon: Thank you. I apologize for taking too long, but hey, you can't rush great work.**

**Anon: Predictions are always welcome at any time for this story.**

Enjoy...

It was morning, the dragon and the two fillies woke up to the sun gleaming through the open framed window, shining onto their shut eyes. They all turned their heads away from the window and tried continuing to sleep until an orange pony opened the door, "Wake up little ones, y'all be late ta school. Ah've brought apple flavored pancakes and some cider. Ah already have your lunches set and ah wish ah could talk more, but todays a large harvestin' day." She said to the groaning children, all of them saying thank you to her as she placed down the large tray of food and left in a blink of an eye.

"Is your sister like this sometimes Applebloom?" Spike asked while yawning, then stretching his body with the sounds of popping spreading around himself. He stood up from his pillow cushion and stuck a claw onto one of the pancakes and took a bite into it. "Wow this is good, I wish Twilight would make these."

"Well don't eat them all, we're still here you know." Scootaloo stated, removing the blanket off of herself and opening a drawer in a dresser and grabbing in her jaw a brush, "You mind Applebloom?" She asked, passing the brush to her friend.

"After we eat yeah? Ah think Spike will eat 'em all." Applebloom warned, staring at the eye shifting dragon. She approached the tray of pancakes and bites down onto one, eating it like an animal while Spike ate it off his claws. Though this a world of ponies, so there really isn't anything wrong with eating like this.

Scootaloo yawned and shutted her eyes, "Give me five minutes then, I'm too tired to even get up now. I'm surprised I got up the first time." She said the last line to herself as she dreamt once more.

"Ah suggest ya don't Scoots. Or Spike'll eat the rest of yer food." Applebloom stated, grabbing another pancake to munch on. The tray still had three glasses of apple juice and three leftover pancakes...okay make it two, Spike grabbed his second with his claw and ate at it quickly. He then stared with glee at the last two, reaching a claw over right before Applebloom grabbed the tray away from the dragon. "Ah come on Applebloom? Just one more please?"

"No Spike, ya had two already, Scootaloo's still here ya know." The filly carried the tray on her back to the lazy pegasus, "I'd hurry up n' eat, Spike's gettin' a lil' tenacious." Scootaloo waved a hoof and accidently squashed the two stacked pancakes. Scootaloo shot her eyes open and looked to her two mushed apple pancakes, "Well thats just great, mashed pancakes for me then..." She grabbed one and took a small bite, "Still good anyway." Her mood suddenly changed and she gobbled the whole pancake, along with the other in a few seconds.

The three sat in the clubhouse for a short time longer, enjoying their glasses of apple juice and having a quick small talk about crusading. Sweetie Belle happened to trot in right as Spike was about to tell a quick story about him in the 'Great Dragon Migration', telling them the wondrous adventure and how he easily grew aware of a dragons habit and greediness.

"Greediness we recognized Spike, you tried stealing my scooter when your birthday passed seven months ago." Scootaloo reminded in a slight harsh tone, remembering what would be to Scootaloo a tragic moment in life. The look of the dragon looking older and changed much differently by not just height, but by the way he acted. "You actually made me want to hit you when you changed back to yourself. Though I thought it was funny how you responded to Rarity when she was talking to you when you were still huge."

Spikes face turned red in embarresment, "Yeah...that day was a complete massacre to me. I almost got me and Rarity killed when I changed back. Thankfully me and her were saved by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash or we would've been turned to paper when we hit the ground." He looked to the clock of the clubhouse and saw it was 7:38 AM, "Uh oh... We gotta go, the bell rings in less than ten minutes." The dragon stood up and rushed to the door, swinging it open as the Crusaders instantly followed behind, sprinting out the door without closing it.

They ran past many ponies when they arrived in the streets of the town, literally dodging obstacles and sliding under other objects, thats when the worse struck all their minds. They all stopped and looked to eachother, then they all said, "We forgot out backpacks!" They screamed out in panic and thought it was hopeless, "Looks like we're going to school without backpacks huh?" Spike said, rubbing his neck upsettingly as did the crusaders.

"Second day of school Spike and you forget your backpack, great." A familiar voice said from behind the four friends. They all turned to face a lavender unicorn with a saddlepack strapped around her back. Spike rose an eyebrow at her, "You mind helping us then Twilight...? Please?" He asked his oldest friend. Twilight shrugged and then teleported and back in less than ten seconds with the backpacks floating in front of her, "Here you go. Now hurry up Spike, I would be-"

"Panicking? Yes, I witnessed that out of you before when you were tardy. You messed with the Crusaders." Spike interrupted, still having an eyebrow raised. Twilight rolled her eyes in response and muffled a quick cough, "Yeah, you got less than two minutes to get there. Might as well do this too."

The dragons eyes widened, "Do what-?"

*SHING*

Twilight had teleported herself and the younger ones right next to the schoolhouse, seeing the four ponies and dragon swirl around in a dizzied motion, "You know I hate those Twi." Spike ignorantly said. The lavender mare narrowed her eyes, "It was the only way, from where we were to here, you and the Crusaders would've never made it. Be happy I was luckily there or you would've been tardy." She quickly shot back, "Now I have to get back to the library, have a letter to write to Celestia."

"Wouldn't you need me to send it...? Nevermind, bye Twilight!" The dragon and the fillies rushed into schoolhouse right as the bell rang, "I could always use the post office." Twilight told herself before teleporting back to the library solemnly. Spike and the Crusaders rushed into the schoolhouse eargerly as the late bell rang out, "Uh oh! The bell rang!" Sweetie Belle informed.

"Ah hope Ms. Cheerilee doesn' mark us..." Applebloom hoped as her and her friends entered the schoolhouse to see everypony swerve their heads to the fillies and dragon, as did Ms. Cheerilee, who seemed to have look as if she was as well late to arrive, seeing that she was placing down a few papers on her desk and throwing down her saddlepack hastly on the ground next to her, "Just take a seat please." Was all she said before directing her attention to the board in front of the whole class.

The CMC and Spike took their seats and awaited for the teachers speech, sighing in relief of being let go of a tardy, "I'm glad she let this one slide." Spike whispered over to Sweetie Belle, "My second day and I was already going to be marked tardy." He smirked to himself and blew a small flame in his paws, "Uh oh..." Spike felt his stomach gurgle and twist to the unexpecting feeling.

Sweetie Belle rose an eyebrow and studied the dragon, "What?", she asked. The white filly looked concerned to seeing the dragon grab onto his stomach and groan as silent as he could. Suddenly then, Spike burped out, attracting the attention of the whole class including Ms. Cheerilee, and a scroll appeared, falling in front of the dragon onto his desk. Spike threw his face on te desk and groaned again, "Thanks Princess Celestia, this is the worst time to send a message." He said aloud, forgetting about having eyes and ears all facing towards him.

The dragon rose his head and saw the whole class staring blankly at him, Ms. Cheerilee however looked astonished and confused that she decided she should regain the attention of the class for todays study, "Okay... We should get back to seeing how clouds are formed class." She said pleasingly, grabbing about a thirds of the class' attention, everypony else though stared at either the scroll or the dragon, waiting for Spike to open it was all they awaited for in their minds.

Spike looked to Ms. Cheerilee, "Can I...", was all he said before recieving a nod from the mare for him to read it outside class. The drake stood up and exited the class quickly and quietly, right as he shutted the door behind him, he heard Ms. Cheerilee talk about the formation of clouds instantly. He walked about ten feet away from the building and opened the scroll and read it aloud,

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
I gradually thank you for your latest teachings of the power of Friendship. Jealousy is indeed a bad feeling to have when somepony is with another as it draws negative influential feelings and thoughts. Seeking out to get what you thought was rightfully yours is even worse when you put it to action, seemingly to embargo on friendship and destroy it seethingly. Again thank you.

Your Highness,  
Princess Celestia.

Well this was short. Whatever, I'll give this to Twilight after school." Spike rolled the scroll back up and walked back to the classroom. He opened the door and went to sit back down in his seat, noticing the chalkboard was filled with different varieties of simple words and some pictures explaining decently how the pegasi of Cloudsdale made their clouds. Spike looked over to his backpack, slouching down to unzip it and put the written scroll in the bag.

He then leaned next to Sweetie Belle, "Why are we learning things we already know?"

Sweetie looked to Spike and rolled her eyes, "Not all of us stay in a library all day long Spike."

"Heh heh, right... Say, what should we do during lunch then? Besides my stomach growling crazily." Spike dropped a paw on his gut and rubbed it smoothly, feeling the aches of hunger soothen slowly to each calm rub, making him release a quick "aahh" in comfort.

The white filly shrugged, "I don't know, why are you asking me?"

Spike replied, "You're the smartest one aren't you? Thats why I'm asking." He looked towards Ms. Cheerilee right as Sweetie tried to resist blushing. Sweeties cheeks went a light red before the bell rang out and knocked her back into reality.

"Lets go Sweetie Belle, we have CMC operations to discuss", Scootaloo said as she appeared from behind of Spike.

Sweetie Belle looked at the dragon as his back was turned, her and her other friends trotting out the schoolhouse and to the playground outside next to the building. "Does he really think I'm the smartest one?", she asked herself in her mind, "Maybe I do have a chance with him...".

The group of friends went to the same spot they were at yesterday, sitting down onto the soft, short grass. Applebloom opened her saddle pack for her lunch and saw that she had a juice box, a grass sandwich, and an apple. Scootaloo had the same since she, Applebloom and Spike spent the night at the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle had a sunflower sandwich with a bottle of iced tea, "Thanks Rarity... Like if I'm exactly like you", she said to her lunch, recieving a few silent giggles and chuckles from her friends.

"Hey, I still have a few gems that I hadn't eaten yesterday. Wow, I'm surprised at myself that I didn't eat them before. But it doesn't matter, lets eat." Spike grabbed a handful of different colored gems and shoved them in his widely agaped mouth, smashing his sharp teeth without any trouble crunching the jewelry.

A few minutes passed, the satisfied fillys and dragon had finished their lunch. "So what is there to talk about Scootaloo since you told me you had an idea?" Sweetie Belle asked the tangerine pegasus.

"Its not really an idea, its something I heard from Diamond Tiara while she was talking with Silver Spoon during class." Scoots remorsed, looking to Spike and began to study him strangely.

Appleblooms ears rose, "What was she sayin' this time?"

"She said something about Spike, saying something like that he doesn't belong here, that he's a dragon and that it doesn't seem right to have him around in a school full of ponies." Spike snarled, "Really?" He asked with a rough tone in his voice, "You've got to be flippin' joking? Just because I'm a dragon means that I shouldn't be here?"

"Don' worry Spike, we're yer friends n' we wouldn't think of anythin' like this", Applebloom said to the tempered dragon. "Diamond Tiara doesn' give any flyin' feathers 'bout anypony but herself n' Silver Spoon. She Always wants t' be the center of attention."

Spike thought for a few seconds before answering abrasively, "Well she's a selfish brat then? Like Fluttershys pet bunny Angel? Actually I find that a little funny. Does she throw tantrums when things don't go her way? Hahaha!" He laughed aloud before the Crusaders joined in the laughing.

Sweetie Belle lost sight of reality and spaced out, imagining herself and Spike being together, sitting down and watching a sunset on a log on top of a hill. Looking into his eyes before saying that she loved him, she moved her head closer to give a small kiss on the dragons cheek... "Sweetie Belle?! What are you doing?!" Scootaloo yelled out, snapping Sweetie Belle back into the real world.

The white unicorn had literally kissed Spikes cheek, she imagined it first and it happened in reality. Spike looked with a red cheeked face at the filly, "What... Was that?" He asked trying to keep himself together.

**Oh Snap! What do we have here? First imagination instantly turned into reality for Sweetie Belle. Spike is confused and is feeling a little strange. Scootaloo and Applebloom are in complete shock for their friends action. What has become of this? I don't know, I'm just the author with work in progress.**

**Bet some of you as well expected an intamate moment at of the end of chapter 2, then for the action to occur in chapter 3? If so, well you'll have to wait to read it.**

**I will try to release chapter 4 by next week since I'm free from partying for that amount of time. Nothing else to say so, Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Gear Switch (aka Neon Scythe)**


	4. Chapter 4: Beneficial Democracies

**Hello fellow bronies and pegasisters, and welcome to another chapter of "Scales in School", lets first get some reviews answered shall we?:**

**Karlos1234ify: *GASP*! Jealousy you say? Well you can and cannot be correct. But I'll give a hint, this word starts with a "C" and ends with an "S".**

**ultimateCCC: They could all have a big reaction to what just happened in the end of chapter 3.**

**Ultimoto The Great: Trust me, you'll be expecting this trick often in both this story, and other future ones (if I decide to do more).**

**AnalPoptarts: Thank you good sir, and yes it was what you say, anal-tastic.**

**Westeon: Thank you and yes I'll try to being chapters each week since I'm free from vacation for the rest of this month.**

**NightsOwl: I've said this before and I'll say it again; Predictions are always welcome at any time.**

**He23t: There could be more surprises, you never know what the author could do... Wait thats me, I can whatever I want.**

**Portalfan43510 (from chapter 2): Please dont expect me to get into those "best pony" wars, I simply hate them. Anyways, I like Fluttershy (also Spike), who do you like?**

**Enjoy...**

The rest of the school day was silent between the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. The dragon and the white filly gave blank stares at eachother while the tangerine and orange filly looked really confused towards their two friends.

The bell rang out for the end of the school day and everypony like always, rushed out in joy to spend the rest of the day in fun, Sweetie Belle and Spike however looked to eachother for quite a while as they walked to the clubhouse, leaving Applebloom and Scootaloo to exchange questions and thoughts of what they witnessed during their lunch hour.

"You think Sweetie Belle likes Spike?" Scootaloo asked with an eerie expression. The clubhouse was not far, easily becoming visible because of the clean fresh air. Scoots looked concerned and aggravated from the sight earlier, now she seems a little nauseworthy and compiled.

Applebloom was midst of her multiple questions swarming in her mind and the grits of tangled thoughts of what would've been her answers to her own questions. She responded after a few short moments of thinking temptingly, "Ah think she does, didn' ya see the feint eyes she showed towards em' durin' class?" Her and Scoots were now behind Spike and Sweetie Belle, who both seemed to be communicating with eachother faintly.

Spike had been silent the whole walk to Sweet Apple Acres and had no topic of any answers or questions to ask to the unicorn. He shortly then managed to ask a question he thought he would regret asking, "Do you... Do you uhm, like... me?" Sweetie Belle only kept silent and looked away from Spikes emerald eyes, making the dragon slap himself with his tail, "Idiot!", he yelled at himself in his mind, "But I like Rarity... There's no worry if she doesn't like me, that it was just an accident. But if she does... Aaahhh shit!"

The white unicorn kept rewinding in her thoughts of Spikes question and felt worried, feeling if she says she does like the drake, would the dragon like her back? She already knew he's in love with her older sister Rarity, but he's too young for her isn't he? Questions bottling her mind made her eyes swirl in confusion, regaining her concentration by catching sight of the Cutie Mark Crusader Headquarters. She kept her feelings on hold and looked back to her friends, "We're here at the clubhouse girls."

They all walked up on the small walkway and entered the treehouse, seeing that everything was still the same as before they left in the morning; the blankets were scattered across the floor, the empty tray of food that Applejack brought for breakfast was laying peacefully on the wooden floor, and even leftover gems were scattered around.

Spike noticed the gleams of light reflecting off the colorful gems and dived for one, "Yes! More gems to snack on! I swear this is my lucky day." He grabbed it, a ruby it was, tossing the shiny red jewel straight-up towards the ceiling and catching it in his open mouth. A few repeated sounds of what sounded like glass shattering crackled the treehouse. He then dived for another, and the next, and the next...and the next until he was left with none.

He stood up and his earfins drooped, "Geez, I'm terrible at stabilizing myself whenever I'm around gems." The dragon looked behind himself and realized again that he wasn't alone, seeing blank faces from the three fillies who had watched through his whole act. "Heh heh, what? Don't mind me...just uhm, loving the sweet taste of gems." He gave a bad smile and the fillies responded with a collective "O-kay..."

They all spent about an hour chatting about they're experience at Canterlot when Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army attacked during the royal wedding. Applebloom was saying how freaked out she was when she witnessed Princess Celestia being defeated while Scootaloo was saying how Rainbow Dash would be able to save them all real easily without breaking a sweat.

"Really? Ya think Rainbow Dash woulda saved us all? There were hundreds of em', theres no way she would've been able to accomplish some thin' like that." Applebloom argued, showing her confidential face to the pegasus.

"Oh yeah, you never what Rainbow Dash is capable of. She is the fastest and the bestest flier in all of Equestria." Scoot shot back, bringing her face close to Appleblooms, giving a nimble smile.

Applebloom moved her head slightly away from Scoot, giving herself room to speak some more, "Mah sister could do more than er'. She is the best rodeo pony an' best apple bucker in all of Equestria. Give mah sister a rope an' she'll catch Rainbow Dash faster than a sprinting timberwolf."

The two shot back and forth with a good comeback of who is better at this and that, leaving Sweetie Belle and Spike to listen amusingly to their arguement, swerving heads side to side as each of the two fillies said something back to the other with something better than before.

Spike slowly and stealthily moved away from the table they all sat at, thinking it was an appropriate time to leave since he noticed it was starting to get late. He slowly grabbed his backpack and tip-toed towards the clubhouse door, but was stopped by Sweetie Belle who had stepped up in front of him. She had a half-smile on her face and said softly, "Can I talk to you outside please?"

The dragon froze, he replied to her without thinking, "Is this about what happened earlier?" He recieved a nod of approval from the white filly, making his cheeks redden in embarrassment. The two stepped out and shut the door behind them.

Spike leaned against the wooden rails and asked, "Are you sure you want to talk about this now?"

Sweetie sat on her flank and answered back, "Well yes... I wanted to tell you that what happened earlier was an accident. I was lost in thoughts and had no idea what I was doing. When I heard Scootaloo yell my name, I snapped back into reality. Don't take anything that happened earlier the wrong way." Her mind screamed at her to why she had to fib and not just say her feelings to him, it was indeed the perfect chance to tell him.

The purple dragon had a sigh of relief and a feeling of change, he was about to speak again until Sweetie Belle smoothly said something else. "I know you like my sister too."

Spike sucked in his lips and rubbed the back the of his head, "So much for keeping a secret Twilight", he said in his mind. "No I don't, who told you that?"

The unicorn rolled her eyes, "Nopony, I noticed from the way you act whenever you're around her; the googly eyes, your tail wagging like a dog, and how you speak to her. Your feelings to her are in plain sight." She had an angry look under her sure face, thinking that just because her sister is beautiful... "I can be beautiful too you know", she said beginning to raise her voice.

Spike backed up a bit, "But you are beautiful Sweetie Belle."

"Then why do you like Rarity?!"

"I-I... Uhm... I..." He was hushed by a face that looked to be at the verge of tears. "Oh crap, what do I do?" His mind asked, a sweat of panic slipping from his head.

Sweetie Belle couldn't hold in her feelings anymore, she just had to say it out loud, "I like you okay! But not that kind of like, the like that you feel around my sister!" She started to cry, making Spike panic even more than before.

"Do you hear that?" Scootaloo asked meanwhile, still inside with Applebloom. "It sounds like someponies crying." Her and Applebloom stood up and rushed to the door, breaching through it and looking towards where the crying was coming from, and standing there was Spike and Sweetie Belle.

"What'd ya do to Sweetie Belle?!" Applebloom screamed at the dragon who was in a completely frozen stance in front of the unicorn. "Ah'm not gonna repeat mahself again Spike. What'd ya do to Sweetie Belle?" Her and Scoot marched to the dragon who had finally noticed them both, looking scared now.

"Nothing, Sweetie Belle told me that what happened earlier was an accident and that she knows I'm in love with Rarity...", he felt stupid for admitting his own secret, but continued on anyway, "...she then started saying she can be beautiful as well and I told her that she is and asked why I like Rarity. I couldn't find an answer and she last told me she loved me just before she broke down."

Scootaloo looked to Sweetie and asked her, "Is he lying? Cause if he is, I'm so kicking him down." The white unicorn calmed a bit and was able to answer between her sniffles. "No...he's telling the...truth." Scoot now looked confused, "But, then why are you crying?"

Sweetie calmed down a little more, her fur stained with a few tears and her eyes still watery. She wiped them away and began to speak again, "I like Spike alright. I have been since the first time I saw him. But when he saw my sister, he fell for her like how I fell for him." She grunted loudly, "Why does my sister get to have all the attention!? She gets to have almost everything as well, the looks of glee from other stallions, the always 'yes' answer she gets when she asks for something, and the way everypony notice her a lot more than everypony else, even if you are from Canterlot she's still the most noticeable."

"Sweetie Belle, can you please calm down?" Spike asked softly with a little bravery left in himself, "I know something you have that she doesn't, because I've heard you before."

Sweetie sniffed, "Whats that?"

Spike walked close to the unicorn, "Your voice, I've heard you sing before, I neccassarily don't remember when, but your singing is beautiful." He smiled at her meekly, hoping this would be enough to calm Sweetie Belle down.

The filly smiled back at Spike, wiping another tear from her less watered eye. She drew in her face close to Spikes, "Really?", she asked, "You really think my voice is beautiful."

"Well yes, I've heard others sing and you have the best one, which is why I still wonder why you didn't sing at the talent show instead of Scootaloo." Scoot heard this and smirked, "But I was still good Spike." Spike turned his head with half-closed his eyes and looked at Scootaloo with a 'really?' look.

"The reason I didn't sing is because I don't like singing to big crowds much, only to myself or to Applebloom and Scootaloo. And thank you..." She was hushed by the sound of hooves stamping from below the clubhouse walkway, it was Applejack, "Applebloom, ah need yer help, come with me an' ah'll tell ya on the way over. It also maht be awhile ta finish." Then she paced away quickly to the large red barn nearby the treehouse. Applebloom without any words to say but just an "Alright" and an "Ah'll see ya'll later", she darted down the walkway and started going to catch up to her older sister.

Spike, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were left alone at the clubhouse and they all looked to eachother, then to the clock they had inside by peeking through the window, seeing that it was 7:18 PM on it, or to easily notice that the sun was near setting. "I guess its time we head back to our homes now right?", Spike asked, lifting his backpack that was on the floor the whole time him and Sweetie were talking to eachother.

"Well lets go then." They all went down the walkway, hoping Applebloom would understand that it was getting late and that they had to leave. They all headed down the path that lead to the small town they lived in of Ponyville.

A couple minutes flew by, the sun was about halfways through sunsetand the group of three started to split with one, which was Sweetie Belle who obviously lived with her sister Rarity at the Carousel Botique.

"Bye Sweetie Belle, we'll see you tomorrow", Scoot said to her friend as she waved a hoof goodbye. Sweetie Belle waved back and entered into her home. Spike and Scootaloo looked at eachother, "What about you Scootaloo? Shouldn't you be at home?", the dragon asked.

"Is it okay if I sleep at your place? I really have to no place to stay", she replied, making the dragon raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't have a home?"

"I sleep everywhere, mostly at the clubhouse. Kinda like Rainbow Dash, she sleeps everywhere and nopony complains about it." Spike sighed and threw his head down, "I guess we can ask Twilight if you can stay."

"Great." Scootaloo hyped up and began to trot to where the dragon lived, the Golden Oaks Library. They had a short walk over to the tree-home, noticing the lights inside were still on, now that the sun had set and the moon was out shining brightly along with the astounding number of twinkling stars, gazing their streaks of light down onto the earth, illuminating the areas all around partially.

Once the two arrived at the library and had entered into it, Twilight was at a desk reading one of her latest books she recieved from her teacher, Princess Celestia.

"Oh Spike, you're back. Hi Scootaloo", she looked to the filly with slight confusion, but she ignored her thoughts and turned around to get back to her studies. Spike shrugged and lead the filly upstairs to the guest room, "I'll ask Twilight if you stay here for awhile and I'll also try to find a reason why."

"Thanks Spike, I guess I owe you one then." The two had entered into the guest that had a simple bed, a dresser, a nightstand and lamp, and a shelf inside the wall with a small assortment of books. "Wow, Twilight must really keep this place tidy-upped."

"Yeah she does... Well I'll be right back, I'm gonna go talk to Twilight, make yourself comfortable." Without another second to waste, Spike left the room and down the stairs.

Scootaloo was alone in the room and had searched around for some reason, having to already feel bored. She decided to lay down on the bed and look up to the ceiling, "Oh why did Sweetie Belle make her move first? I thought I was the only that liked Spike? This isn't right for me, I can't just get him can I?", she sat up, "But wait, Spike hasn't told his feelings back to her. Well not fully but I think I too have a chance at getting him. But how?" She later back down and groaned, just as Spike walked back in with a smile.

"She said it was okay, she didn't ask why and that felt like relief to me because I couldn't think of a better answer than what you told me."

"Thank you... Can I ask you something, but first please shut the door, I want this to be private." Spike nodded and shut the door behind him and walked over and say next to the pegasus. "What do you wanna ask me?"

"Do you like Sweetie Belle?", she blurted out.

The dragon froze, "Uhm... Well uuhh... W-why are you asking me this?",he nervously asked back.

"Spike, don't play stupid with me... Do you like her or not? I just want to know and I won't say anything, but I also might do something." Scootaloo kept a stern look at the drake, feeling very nervous inside herself of which answer he'll say.

The dragon shifted his pupils in different directions, not wanting to confess anything for this type of situation. He knew he would say it sooner or later, so he just decided to get it over with. "Not really...", he thought it was best to just say it out.

Suddenly Spike was pushed down onto his back by Scoot, "Then you wouldn't mind this at all", was all she said.

**Tension, compressions, and confessions. Oh my Celestia what is going on? Scootaloo is making a move? Sweetie Belle is confessing her feelings? And Applebloom is bucking apples? Oh why are stories building tensions real slowly? Wait thats me doing that...**

**Yes this chapter came out early, yay. I had much free time that I decided to myself that I'll type this chapter and post it out to all you beautiful readers.**

**Still taking Questions and/or Comments to reply to each chapter, leave a review and I'll answer it for next chapter. Follow and/or Favorite and I'll see you all around.**

**Happy ReadingExperiences!**

**-Gear Switch  
-G§**


	5. Chapter 5: ScootaSpike

**yay. We're back with another chapter, representing my newest co-author "Notch Steele" and yours truly, "Gear Switch" (or the original "Spikes Best Man1" or part two "Neon Scythe"). I'll let my co-author have a few words to say and we'll get to answering some reviews.**

**Sup everybrony this is Notch Steele, first I want to say is that I'm %100 blind. *GASP* But how am I typing this? Because I've grown through this ability to understand my surroundings and picture what its like in my mind, then I'll be able to walk through without hurting myself. As of being with the Great and Powerful Trixie, I am glad to work alongside with my completely insane cousin Gear Switch. I'll be helping him in his quest of being a great author as I follow his footsteps, I just hope he doesn't use me like a lab-rat my time soon.**

**Thanks Notch you little bastard, now lets get to some reviews:**

**Says you!**

**Shut up Notch...**

**Karlos1234ify: The word was "confessions". Nice guesses and really? Another term for rooster? That escalated quickly.**

**He23t: There will be more of those cliffhangers in this story.**

**AnalPoptarts: Well I didn't type what they did, so I don't know what they did off-page.**

**ultimateCCC: You could be right, or you could be psychic? Who do you work for? What do you know? Who are you...?**

**Ultimoto The Great: I see you like the movie "UP"? Am I wrong? Or am I right? But I know I'm right.**

**GoneSouth1: *Warning* The following may cause a boner and/or unseeable imaginative images. Please read at own risk.**

**Portalfan43510: Oh... Well its been awhile since I last saw a meme of anything pony related. I should really go back on sometime soon.**

**Anonymous: You want MOAR, well here it is.**

**bluesword456 (from chapter 3): I wish I can give you an award for figuring the reference, but sadly, all I have is this chapter in return. For your other review, read and find out.**

**Metal Zekrom: Expect the non-expected, apparently you outgrew that... Slightly, I have surprises up my typing sleeves.**

**Enjoy...**

"Scoot, what are you doing?", Spike asked nervously, feeling Scootaloo crawl up above his green scaly stomach and up to his chest.

"What, this is something I've wanted to try since I saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack doing it. It seemed nice", she replied, feeling no hesitation to bring her face dangerously close to the dragons. She had a hoof raised and lowered it down to Spikes waist, "Never knew your scales felt that rough, but they're still kinda smooth."

Spike felt a quick rub against his waist that he jerked his waist upward to the slight shock he felt, "Wait! What did you see AJ and Dash do? And how long ago was this?", he asked, a beat of sweat slipped off his head and onto the covers of the guest bed, "Maybe we can do something else if I'm correct of what you're about to do."

"Okay, what am I about to do?", the filly dared, seductively raising an eyebrow and then feeling both her and Spikes nose touch together, the soft feeling of her fur sliding and glazing around the scaled nose that the dragon felt a sneeze coming on.

Spike was frozen when he felt something in his body harden and moved his head away to see what it was, and to his surprise, it was down below at his waist. "Please tell me what you saw Scoot? Because I don't think this is..." He was hushed by the fillies lips pressing on his neck, shocked and frozen in both fear and for some reason, delight.

Scootaloo tapped repeated kissed on Spikes neck, traveling around it and then lifting her head back up to see the dragons frozen expression, "I don't really know what it was, but it looked cool and I knew I had to try this. I would've asked Applebloom or Sweetie Belle to do this thing with me, maybe both, but I thought it was a dumb idea to do with them, but then there was you. You seemed perfect to do this with and now look, I get to-", she felt something tap below her that she paused and looked under herself, seeing a rod poking from Spikes waist that was throbbing and trying to stay completely still. She looked confused by this sight, "I didn't see this when I saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack."

Spike regained a little bit of courage and spike out, "That there is my penis Scootaloo. You uhm... Made me uh-hard." He was able to remove Scootaloo off of him and sit up on the bed, "Do you have any idea of what you were just about to do?", he asked, waiting for his erection to retreat back into his waist.

Scootaloo stared at his rod, interested and appalled but the sight, "I think I know, is something when a mother and a father love eachother very much and-"

"Yes", he interrupted, placing a claw on her lips, "Wait? Why did I do that?", his mind now asked, "Why did I hush her like that?", "You want me to get a book and show exactly what you were going to do?"

Scootaloo nodded a yes, "What was it exactly that I was going to do?" Spike kept silent for a moment and took a deep breath, "I'll get a book first and I'll show you what you were doing." He hopped off the bed, his erection fully retreated, then walking up and opening the door, exiting with a stilled shocked face, but changed his expression to a moody one so Twilight doesn't get suspicious.

Spike walked downstairs to the main room of the library, not noticing the unicorn anywhere due to the dark aura of night shading the light away. He blew a quick whiff of his emerald green fire on his paws and caught no glimpse of any nearby candles, "Twilight? You here?", he called, blowing another small fire in his palms for any candles as he kept walking blindly around. He bumped into something and heard a snort, "Twilight? Is that you?"

A yawn was only heard and a purple light started to glow above the dragon, bright enough to see it was Twilight, looking really tired that she even had bags under her eyes and that her eyes were half-opened, "Hey Spike, why are you down here?"

"Just here to get a glass of water", he slightly fibbed, walking over into the kitchen to grab a glass cup from one of the cupboards. He then turned a knob with his tail to unleash a small pour of crystal-clear water from the sink just behind him, turning himself around and putting the cup under the nozzle so it could fill up. He switched it off and took a sip, "Shouldn't you be in bed if you're feeling tired? Because you were just sleeping on the desk", he said as he was walking back out of the kitchen, carrying the cup with his tail instead of his hands, wrapped around it a little tightly, just enough to prevent the glass from slipping away.

Twilight yawned, "I guess I should then. It's just that I have to get this schedule done for myself for the next two months, and if I sleep right now, I'll have to...", she continued her babbling of how she'll have to renew her two months work, making Spike twiddle his fingers and roll his eyes.

"Here we go again", Spike said in his mind, "Can't I sometimes get a break from time to time when she gets all paranoid about little things?" Twilight was still continuing for about another two minutes, "Guess not."

Scootaloo was sitting patiently right as Spike left, but it didn't last long. She clopped her hooves together for a few moments and then threw herself back to lie down on the bed, "I know exactly what I was doing. Why did I have to be such an idiot? True I did see Rainbow Dash and Applejack having their thing and they luckily didn't see me, but why did I have to look stupid in front of Spike?" She groaned to herself and placed her hooves on her face, slowly then sliding them off to stretch out her face.

Just as she sat up again, an idea popped in her mind, "I'll just do it. Hey, I said I wanted to be reckless like Rinbow Dash, and just what I'll do." She plopped off the bed, "Just as soon as I use the bathroom." She trotted out the room and searched for the bathroom, "Maybe I should've asked before he left."

Spike had came back upstairs after having to hear Twilights, who is still downstairs, continuous flip-out, a little in relief of that was over and in slight disappointment of not returning with the book he wanted to search for. Upon entering back into the guest room, he raised an eyebrow, "Scootaloo?", he called, scanning the room for the pegasus. Not being found, he turned around and saw her standing a few inches away, but she looked as if she just toweled off after being in water, her hair and fur were glistening to the lighted lamps above, and her eyes were just as sparkly as her fur.

Scoot trotted up next to the dragon as she spoke loud to him, "Hey Spike, I used the bathroom and rinsed off my fur a bit in the shower. Did you get the book?" She past by him and was back in the guest room. Spike followed behind with an odd expression on his face, like if he was trying to resist something.

Spike snapped back into reality right as Scootaloo asked, "Uh... No. Twilight was asleep and I accidently woke her up, and if I would've grabbed the book, she would be wondering and asking why I wanted to read that." Spike again shut the door behind him and hopped back on the bed with the pegasus, still feeling he needed to resist something.

The pegasus smiled at him, "I think I figured what I was gonna do anyway. Sorry for the trouble." She shifted her body on the bed, seeming if she were readying herself for something.

"No worries, I just wish sometimes I wouldn't get an hour long lecture from Twilight about something so small."

"I think this could help."

"What cou-", Spike was hushed by a connection of lips to his, his eyes widening drastically as he saw the fillies were shut. Her tongue trying to barge through his sharp teeth and he was too far shocked that it was an easy failure to keep his jaw shut. Her small tongue swirled around inside him, tackling down his snake-like one and taking full control of it.

The dragons face was wept of a really dark red as the same with Scootaloo who had pulled out of her kiss and took a few deep inhales. She spoke to him after each breath, "Did... This... Help...?" She wasn't done there, she lowered Spike down on his frozen back and placed herself above him again.

Spike felt once again a hoof traveling down his body and back down to his tingling waist, trying to keep his waist from pushing upward to the now repeated circling strokes. He felt blood rush through him and a hardening feeling was arising as well below. He looked down to his waist and saw his member peeking again, "Scootaloo? Uhm... S-Sho-" Another hoof was placed on his mouth.

"Just go with it Spike, besides, you know you've wanted it before." Scoot interpreted, feeling that tapping again on her stomach. She broke a smirk and looked below to see him hard again, "See, you do want it." She lowered herself just a bit till she felt his member rub are her mare parts. She grieved a quick low moan as it barely even rubbed against it, "This is my first by the way. Hhhnnng..."

Spike felt a volt of shock in his waist that he shoved his waist up and plunged right into her, making her scream out in pain. "Oh Celestia! I'm sorry Scootaloo! I just had a shock and I just suddenly bursted up! Are you okay?"

She smiled at him again with an eye shut tightly, "Heh heh, yeah I'm fine. It did hurt a bit though, but I'll be fine. You wanna keep going?"

The dragon again stayed still with a frozen expression, only to release an "Uuuuhhhh..."

Scoot rolled her eyes and lowered again, this time slowly sliding herself down onto his fully erected penis and having only about two inches in her before she bailed another groan, "Aah, Spike? How do you-mmmm-feel?"

Spike managed to answer this time, surprisingly feeling hyped up rather than shocked and frozen, "Good actually. You?", he recieved a smile before he felt his whole rod stick into her place, "Nnnn... Start slow start slow", he pleased with his tone raised as Scoot picked up quickly and was about to smash back down.

She went slow and felt the pleasure in herself that she moaned again sheepishly, sticking her tongue out and already panting, "You... start... first."

With a nodded "yes", the dragon had no clue what he was about to do at first when he grabbed onto the pegasus' waist and lifting her body up, then realizing he was gonna try to keep her up steady. He felt his member throb violently and felt a dripping of fluids from the filly. Taking a quick breath, he pushed his waist upward and entered her, recieving a loud gasp from her as he pulled out and pushed again at a slow pace.

"Gyuaah! I think-aaah-you do it like-mmph..." She couldn't take much before her wings sprouted wide open and she rapidly beated them back and forth, lifting her slightly off the bed and coming back down with a crash and a full length penetrating her. She released another loud moan of pleasure and threw her head up, letting it out to the ceiling above.

Spike had groaned a few times and had joined with Scootaloo's loud moan when she crashed down. He looked up to her and drew a claw up to her mane, slowly stroking the plum coloured hair. He hesitated to ask, "Should we stop?" He recieved a glare and a raised "Really? We're just getting started".

She lifted herself up and crashed down for a loud clapping sound with her flesh colliding with his scales. "Uuuunnnng!", she let out, lifting up again and smashing back down at a quicker pace before she kept a certain speed. Picking herself and plunging back down to get Spike to moan greatly after each downward pound onto him.

"Eeermmmm... Scootaloo, s-slo-aaah-slow down, you're making me feel weird." Spike pleaded, raising his head up and getting his face close up to the fillys. His head sweated little, slipping down to his neck and dripping off from the back of it. He grabbed Scootaloo and got her to stop pumping him. He moved her down onto her back and he sat up on his knees, "My turn now", he said, lifting up her legs and then pushing his penis in her marehood with great force, causing both him and her to yell out in pleasure. He pushed in and out quickly at a steady pace that shook the bed slightly.

His tail curled and he pumped her quicker after each roar of pleasure that grew louder and louder by the second, lowering his body down to the point where his stomach touched with hers, wrapping arms around her back and plunging in and out faster and faster. Then he stopped after one thrust he pushed in all the way, "AAAAAH!", the two screamed, quickly connecting lips again to silence themselves. Spike pulled out and sat up again, having his legs spreaded and his penis pointed up.

Scootaloo had got up on her knees and looked at the still throbbing rod, "That... felt great...", she panted, her tongue slipped out and her head having beats of sweat slide down and drip from her chin and onto Spikes legs member, "There was... another... thing I saw... just without your... penis being involved." She lowered her down to get a dangerously close look at the hard member. Raising a hoof up and beginning to stroke it slowly, Spike "hnnnng" and stuck out his long tongue that literally touched down to the bed sheets, making his eyes look up in adore as well.

"That hits the spot Scootaloo", he said, picking his hand up and putting it on the back of Scoots head, "Maybe you should try this."

Scootaloo stopped stroking and looked up to his smiling face, "What?", she asked with a smile back at him.

"There's one thing I kept secret and its this thing called oral. It means you having your mouth on my... you know what I mean right?", he changed his smile down to a half-smile, chuckling sarcastically at Scoot.

"Yes I saw that too, and I know exactly what you're saying. I could give a shot then." She the. wrapped her front hooves around his back and dropped her head down to the point where her nose tipped on Spikes tip. She dared for bit, feeling strokes of a claw through her mane, then a small grip that felt around one of her small wings. She stuck her tongue out and took a small lick on the tip, making the dragon do a quiet moan. Scoots eyebrows raised for the bitter taste, then an idea blew in her mind, "Wait, I almost forgot about this other thing RD and AJ did." She turned her body to where her flank was mere centimeters from Spikes face. "I think I heard them say it was a sixty-nine kind of thing, I didn't fully hear through."

Spike stared with large eyes at the slits, small and wet. He had no idea what to do until he felt another smooth tension on his penis, then a feeling of a soft entrance suck him in, causing him to feel a jolt of pleasure and make thrust his hip upwards again. He heard a few coughs and he calmed, "Sorry, this is my first too and I am not used to this at all." He looked back at the glistening private area, seeing a drop of its fluid fall onto his scales chest. He licked his lips and without any hesitation, dove his face into it and kissed it.

"AAAHAA! Spike! Not so rough!", Scootaloo screamed out in ecstasy as she removed her mouth of Spikes rod and looked up to the ceiling. Suddenly feeling a tongue diving right into her that she moaned loudly again, her wings spreading further out then they could already could. She kicked one of her hind legs and almost hit the dragon in the face.

The dragon had a sweet taste on his buds and continued to eat out Scootaloo as quickly as possible. Scootaloo was screaming out each second for him to slow down and he ignored, "Spike! Slow down! Just-AAAH!" She had legs thrown around her neck and then her head was plunged down for her agape mouth to take Spikes member whole. She raised her head and felt the legs adding weight again to make her plunge back down, she grunted and sucked morosely on his penis, making him moan in her and causing her to feel a vibration of pleasure enter.

"Mmmphh... Mmmmmmnnnnn..." She tried saying something as she bobbed her head up and down. She had a tingle in her and it made her gasp out. Breaking herself free from Spikes gripping legs, Spike gave out a scream as did Scootaloo and the two released out a warm white fluid on eachothers faces, both getting a bad taste and that they spat out a few times.

Scoot rolled off Spike and shifted herself so her face would meet with Spike. "Look...at you...", she said between breaths, "Your face is...all white."

Spike panted and placed his hand near his retreating member, "That...felt good...don't you think?" He got a light kiss on te cheek as a reply and he smiled up to the ceiling.

"We should probably...get cleaned up", Scoot suggested, sliding off the bed and then trying to walk straight to the door of the guest room.

"Wait...", Spike panted, "I think Twilight is...up here." He slid himself off too and walked to the door, also not walking perfectly and then placing a paw on the knob and slowly turning it open, then creeking it open to reveal darkness shrouded around the hallway. "Okay, we should be able to go." He fully opened it and walked to the bathroom with Scootaloo following behind.

After about fifteen minutes of showering, together, they went back into the guest room and looked at the bed, "Great, now you have nowhere to sleep." Spike said when he looked at how damped and the kinda bundled with glue look. Even the smell of semen caught their noses and they covered up, "Geez that smells bad", Scootaloo pillared.

"How do we get out of this one?", Spike asked with a nervous expression, "If Twilight comes upstairs and catches this smell she'll know something went up."

"We're screwed aren't we?", Scoot asked back, with a inconfidential look.

"Probably."

**How are they supposed to get out of this one?**

**Hell should I know Notch, I haven't started editing the next chapter yet. Anyways readers, this has just been another chapter of "Scales in School" and I would like to say is: Who thought in the beginning I was gonna bullshit again and let the tension in you guys still grow for a clop scene?**

**That would you an ass Gear. Then after that, some people would probably hate you.**

**How dare you say such insufficient words. They would never say such a thing as so.**

**And if they did?**

**I would be devastatedly traumatized by it.**

**You're a mad scientist Gear, why would feel that way?**

**Well you're my newest loyal assistant aren't you?**

**Yes but-**

**But nothing, now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk with te readers.**

**Sorry about the interruption with Notch here, anyways again, I will be introducing another sweet surprise a few chapters later that has to do with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon that I know some of you will love.**

**Another thing is that chapters could indeed be coming out inbetween 5-7 days each week or so since I have so much time to so so.**

**Questions and comments I'll still be answering alongside now with Notch Steele each new chapter, so send them in and we'll answer kindly.**

**That's it for now, Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Gear Switch**

**Color the Pathways From Notch to Night!**

**-Notch Steele**


	6. Chapter 6: Things Get Real

**Yeah we're back baby! And! We! Bring You! Another chapter of "Scales in School", I am Notch Steele with my mentor, the psychotic scientist, Doctor Gear Switch!**

**I let you join my studies of psycology and criminology not even a week ago and you take the header first? I should place you in Room-C519, with the evenly insane patient #028, Pinkamena Diane Pie.**

**No! No! Not in there! Not after what you told me about patient #009, Scootaloo, in Room-F730. Either that, I'm not going into any room.**

**Welcome to the asylum then Notch. Now where were we? Ah yes, answering reviews, I'm sorry about the interruption, so lets get answering shall we:**

**ultimateCCC: And the countdown begins...**

**Portalfan43510: Expect the unexpected.**

**He23t: You notice these kind of things in TV shows and movies, so don't come telling me the pace is a little too quick**

**ANon: I'll think about the ideas and if I do add them in, I Pinkie-Promise to give full credit to you for the ideas.**

**Karlos1234ify: Shit happens *shrugs shoulders***

**Metal Zekrom: Everything is going haywire and its building fast, prepare all your anus'!**

**Ultimoto The Great: Noooooooo! Notch we lost him, throw him Room-H427!**

**Right away sir!**

**GoneSouth1: Yum, I like pudding.**

**And I like yams.**

**Nopony cares Notch!**

**Oh...**

**NightsOwl: Not every pony knows *cough* Notch *cough***

**Devond: Notch you answer this!**

**Okay... Well earlier in the story Dr. Gear Switch mentioned it was going to be a foalcon story. So this should answer that question.**

**Killerbeats359: Soon, just be patient please, I just ran out of ideas on that story and I'm on hiatus on it.**

**bluesword456: 1 down, 2 to go. I'm rootin' for ya Spike to get the job done!**

**Enjoy...**

Spike paced around the room with fear in his eyes, "Oh no, oh no, oh no... If Twilight comes upstairs, we are ssoooo screwed", he commenced, looking away and back at the just as freaked Scootaloo.

"Don't you have anything? Like any scented candles or something?", she asked, standing by the door making sure if Twilight was coming upstairs.

The dragon stopped and thought... ... ... "YES! We do actually, some were a gift from Twilights mom sometime back. They're in her room, I'll be back. Just make any kind of noise when you see Twilight coming up", he darted out of the room as silent as a mouse, rushing into his and the unicorns room.

He searched through the only bookshelf in the room and struck gold just on the third shelf, "Bingo! It's right here." Spike grabbed one of the scented candles and dashed back out and literally dived into the room, accidently tackling down the filly, "Ow! Watch it scales."

They got back up almost instantly and stared with a little blush in eachothers eyes, "Sorry Scoot, but hey, I found one. Now if I would just light this up and we'll hopefully be in the clear", he placed the candle near the bed on a nightstand and blew a small fire at it. The wax melted a bit to it, yet it lit up and a fresh smell of strawberries started to erupt from it.

Scootaloo took a large inhale of the sweet scent and sighed in relief, "Phew, glad we'll survive."

Spike grunted, "Why did we do it?", he eargerly asked, stepping up in front of the pegasus.

The tangerine filly remarked, "Hey, you could've said no, but you went along with it. So don't throw all of the blame on me." She stepped away from the dragon and grabbed onto the bed sheets, yanking them off and tossing them to the floor, "Besides, you have any spares."

The drake walked up behind her, "Just answer the question. I'm not blaming you or anything am I?" He grabbed the sheets walked back to the dpor and peeked out of it, luckily still no sign of the unicorn. He stepped out slowly witht the filly following behind, about to answer to his question.

"I really don't know okay. I just, couldn't help it really. I really want to be like Rainbow Dash and my liking for her drove me to do that", she gave a bad smile and Spike groaned as a reply.

Spike had no idea where to put the semen smelling sheets, looking around for a place to put them without the mare downstairs catching the odor. An idea popped into his mind, however he thought it might grab the unicorns attention and get her to come up. "I'll see if I can throw it into the bathtub and wash it as quickly as I can. I just hope Twilight doesn't come upstairs. Besides what time is it? The clock back inside the guest room, you mind checking?" He walked inside the bathroom and threw the sheets into the tub.

Scootaloo turned around and went back in the guest room, looking up to the clock that was hanged high on the wall above the window to the right side of the bed, 11:37. She went back to Spike who had closed the door to the bathroom right as she entered, "Its eleven-thirtyseven", she informed, deciding to sit on the toilet-seat and let Spike wash down the sheets.

"You don't have to stay in here you know", Spike said, no giving eye contact to the filly as he turned the nozzle on in the bathtub, then started rinsing off the white stains on them. "Why don't you go downstairs and see if Twilight is-"

Scootaloo tapped Spike to get him to stop talking for a moment, jumping inbetween his sentence with a small joking smile, "Look, it's not the end of the world. Why are you so jumpy about this? We just shared love was all."

"That wasn't love Scootaloo... That was just us doing something", he shot back, looking to the filly and seeing we face did not look joyful at all or anything related to the word "happy". She looked down and blue with deceased eyes at the dragon. "So thats it right Spike? Just something we did?"

"Scootaloo... You don't need tot take it like that at all. I think what we did was a mistake-"

"A mis-take!?", she yelled, interrupting again. She stood up off the seat and looked away from the dragon with a tear slipping from her eye, "I feel you like how Sweetie Belle feels you alright. I L. O. V. E. Love you. I started feeling this way before you even came to the school. It was since the day you were at the talent show giving me and the others our medals, thats how long ago it was since. I don't even know if Applebloom feels this way for you too if Sweetie Belle feels that way about you." She trotted to the door without another word to say, exiting the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

Spike had lost focus of washing the bed sheets and left the water running, thinking to himself of how much pressure he must've put Scootaloo in. He shook the thought off and finished up cleaning the sheets.

After finishing, Spike shut the water off and took the sheets back to the guest room, "I'll leave them here by the window", he said to the pegasus, who had been laying sideways on the bed, her face turned away from the dragon. He took a deep breath and spoke again, "I'll be back again, just gonna grab the extra bed covers and you'll be good to go."

Scootaloo grunted as a reply and Spike exited the room with a sigh. Once he was out, Scoot sat up on the sheet-less bed, staring out the window and at the moon, "What if what we did was a mistake? Was it really just something we did?" She stretched over her hindlegs and felt her back pop. She felt aggrieved and aggravated, wiping the few tears that slid out of her eyes and shutted them tightly closed.

She heard footsteps and the doorknob turn. Then the purple dragon had walked back in with new bedcovers, "Scootaloo...?", he called to her, looking at how the filly's face looked of sadness.

She looked away, "What?"

Spike approached the bed and placed the bed sheets on the best he could with Scootaloo sitting on the bed, "I want to apologize..."

She turned and faced the dragon, "Apologize? For what?"

"For the way I acted in there. I was just freaking out of Twilight catching us and the way I thought she would flip-out over it."

"Real mature Spike, can't you tell her that you love somepony and let her deal with it?" Scoot turned back around and helped Spike finish putting on the covers, "Did you mean what you said in the other room?"

Spike hopped on the bed and laid next to her, "No... Like I said, I was really freaking out for how Twilight would react to what we did", he quieted down when he felt a light kiss on his cheek. He kept a blank stare at Scoot for a few moments, then snapped back into reality, "We should get some sleep, it's midnight", he said wrapping her and himself up in the blankets as he looked at the time on the clock.

Scootaloo now felt confused, "Shouldn't you be heading back to your room with Twilight?" Spike chuckled, "She won't mind, I do this sometimes anyway." She giggled and laid back and rested her head on the cushioned pillow. She started to drift off as did the dragon.

Spike felt a wrapping of hooves and fur around his neck and he turned his body around to face to Scoots whos eyes were been closed with a small smile across her reddened cheeks. He smiled a as well and wrapped around her back and cuddled her, "I think I'm in love", he said in his mind as he finally felt slumber enter his thoughts.

Twilight had awoken on her desk by a certain owl who had poked her head a few times to wake her, "*snort* Oh, hey Owlicious", she said as she rose her head up, looking down to her latest work on her monthly schedule, having a bit of wrinkles on the paper from her head crushing down on it, "Shoot! Owlicious what time is it?" The owl hooed as an answer and pointed at a clock by one of the book shelves, 12:09 AM.

The unicorn yawned and stood up, "I should go to bed, Spike is probably already in bed." She made her way eerily to te staircase and started traveling up, feeling very tired and lightheaded as she kept going up.

Upon reaching the top, she caught a smell of strawberries, "Is that strawberries I'm smelling?", she asked herself, beginning to follow the scent to its source. She found herself at a door, opening it, the smell strengthened in her nose by about four times, making her cough from the strong scent. She noticed to the bed that something was elevating slowly and dropping back down, like if somepony was breathing.

Twilight aproached the bed and saw a purple mane and green head spines, "Spike?", she whispered to herself peeking closer to finally see it was the dragon she thought it was, and another pony she was most confused to see, "Scootaloo too?" She noticed they were cuddling and she giggled, "Oh Spike and Scootaloo..." The lavender pony decided to exit and leave the two in peace, "Goodnight you two." She exited and left the door open for the strawberry smell to travel around the library, not neccassarily caring why that smell was going around.

_The Next Afternoon..._

Lunch had been splendid for the fillies and dragon, having a sandwich for each of the three girls as the dragon had turquoise gems. They all say on a grass patch, having a friendly chat when Applebloom noticed something different between Spike and Scootaloo, "You two seem to look at eachother differently... Why?"

Scoot chuckled and answered almost instantly, "I don't know, I guess things change right?"

Spike nodded, "Well she needed a place to sleep yesterday and I let stay over at the library."

"Well thats nice." Sweetie Belle said, seeing at the corner of her eye was trouble, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with their coltfriends.

"How's it going blank flanks? Planning on how to fail again at getting your cutie marks?" Diamond teased, showing off her cutie mark as did Silver Spoon.

Applebloom kept herself calm and replied, "Actually no... We was talkin' bout why Scootaloo an' Spike were givin' eachother looks."

"Ooh, someponies in love right?", Silver Spoon butted in, "Well even Spike wouldn't feel that way for a pony who doesn't have a cutie mark."

Diamond laughed, "Nor can even fly, hahahaha!" Snips and Snails laughed along to make Diamond not give any bad looks at them.

Applebloom stood up along with Sweetie Belle, "Hey, that's not nice, she's still learning to." Sweetie confirmed with a grievous frown.

Diamond laughed again at Sweetie, "Says you Belle. You can't even perform magic." Her and her group laughed too intentionally as well as making teasing faces at her.

Sweetie backed off and started to weep, thats when Applebloom grew furious and stepped up in front of Diamond, face to face, "What makes ya so special that you can make fun-of mah friends? If I said somethin' to ya that was cruel, how would ya feel?"

Diamond thought for a moment. About to speak out again she was, but Silver Spoon spoke out instead, "Well, her dads rich, you're not. She has more authority of a citizen than you. And she has a coltfriend. You on the other hoof are just a farmer, with a measly accent that sometimes someponies don't understand what you say, and you don't have a cutie mark like your sisters or your brothers. Even you work on the farm and can't find a talent for farming, thats how much failure you have in yourself."

Applebloom was swept back, no words to respond with, feeling very bellowed and now extremely upset by this. She backed off too and sat on her flank and listened to a sound of hoof bumps and more cruel laughters from Silver Spoons devious friends.

Scootaloo hated every moment that was going on and stood up now, wings sprouted and flapping at an insane speed, "Hey! You two are such a bunch of brats! You show-off, you make everypony look like mules, you tease everypony to make yourself the top-dog. Well I'll tell you right now that I'm sick of it! You hurt my friends and now I'm up, say something to me or my friends again and find out what happens!" She yelled, gathering all the courage she could to step up to the pink filly, her teeth gritted and her body in a defensive stance, preparing for something big to happen.

Snips and Snails bursted in front of Scootaloo from behind Silver and Diamond, with a fiendish grin across their faces, "Or what?", Snails asked sternly, looking down at the pegasus due to his extended height on his legs.

Spike swung up and moved Scootaloo aside so he could face Snails in the eyes, "Why don't you stop barking little dog and bite?"

**ITS ABOUT... TO GO DOWN! Three days in school and so much breaks loose, Spike stepping up to defend Scootaloo and the other crusaders. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon backing up so their coltfriends could do their dirty work. Sweetie Belle crying, no! You don't make an innocent filly cry, not even Fluttershy! You don't make a kind pony cry, its too cruel!**

**Well thank you Notch for that splendid speech (not neccassarily). As you can see, another chapter has been completed and we are anticipated to figure what happens later in these various written paragraphs of intellectual wordings.**

**I don't have much to say this chapter.**

**Neither do I.**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night!"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences!"**

**-G§**


	7. Chapter 7: Side-Step Part One

**I'll just answer everyone's review in one answer since their all talking about Snails and Spike brawling it out...**

**ARE YOU READY?!**

**YEAH!**

**IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE VERY HANDSOME! TALENTED! FIRE-BREATHING DRAGON! SSSPIIIIIIIIIIKE!**

**YEAH! SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIKE!**

**AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE ONE OF THE TALLEST! MOST DIMWITTED! POSSIBLY THE ONE TO REGRET THIS! SSSSNNAAAAAAIIIILLLSSSS!**

**BOOOOOOO!**

**SHOW SOME RESPECT PONIES...? FOR THE DRAGON AND HIS FRIENDS!**

**YEAH!**

**Enjoy...**

Spike stared up, face to face with the tallest colt he'll possibly ever meet, Snails. With the fire burning in the dragons eyes and the fury his mind had been keeping sealed. His fists clutched and his nostrils leasing a threatening amount of steam. He was ready for this. He was prepared. He was up for the challenge.

Snails felt determined and was able to foresee the dragons daring glare, tempting to make the first move. He eyed down with rage, with integrity and haste. His body pumped and ready for what he calls "an easy win" as it repeated in his mind. To make the first move, he shoved the dragon back as far as he could, calling out to Snips, his best friend, to stop anypony who tried to stop it.

"Snips, anypony who tried to stop this, don't let them. This dragon needs to know how to not mess with the wrong ponies", he persecuted, keeping absolute focus on the dragon who had recovered up from the powerful shove that knocked him back a few feet.

Applebloom grabbed Spikes arm as he was about to charge at Snails, "No Spike! We don' fight! Ever! Lets jus' leave, we don' need ya to git hurt." She pulled the dragon back with all her strength, luckily her time of helping around on the farm has helped with her body strength that she was able to keep Spike in the same position.

Spike hesitated and leased a sigh, just as then his inner fury returned, "And let him get away with proving that he can be the better stallion. And to let his two friends get away with they said to you guys?"

The filly felt stunned of being reminded of what Silver Spoon said to her a mere minutes before. She lost a little grip of Spike and Spike pulled free, "Maybe I don't need to fight them-"

"Cowering out already Spike!?", Snips called out, laughing alongside with Snails and the two fillies.

Spike turned around, back turned on the bullies and staring with hate at his three friends, "We should leave like Applebloom said before I lose as much temper that I've already lost." Him and the CMC began heading away from the four bullies. That was until Snails and Diamond called out to both Spike and Scootaloo.

"I thought you were tough Spike?! Or are just a wuss?!", Snails called out snickering at the dragon who still had his back turned on him.

"You're just like Scootaloo! She acts like she's all-that and when it comes to this kind of situation, she bails out like a chicken."

Spike and Scoot froze, and Applebloom and the still mentally hurt Sweetie Belle saw their faces go from already irritated, to an instant anger.

"Uh oh...", Applebloom hesitated, seeing the dragon and pegasus' eyes shift behind them with an evil grin breaking across both faces when they looked to eachother.

Spike felt the ground shake lightly and heard running hoofsteps coming towards him. Right as he turned, he was tackled down by Snips and Scootaloo freaked that she kicked Snips on his side to get him off of Spike. Scoot was pushed away by Snails as he charged at the dragon too, lifting his legs up and stomping with great force on Spikes chest, making him scream out in pain and also knocking the air out of him.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon meanwhile were laughing at Spike, taking a guess that he really was weak after all.

"Can you believe it Tiara? Spike really is weak. He just got pummeled by Snips and Snails instantly", Silver said to her as she laughed even more. That was until she saw Scootaloo tackle down Diamond Tiara unexpectedly with tears in her eyes.

"You think its funny to tease all the time!? Huh Diamond!?", Scootaloo screamed as the tears flooding her eyes spilled like a waterfall before she punched Diamond between the eyes.

Spike a few meters away, had gotten back up and open his hands widely, exposing his sharp claws, his face with a sinister grin and an inextinguishable flame in his eyes.

"Hey Snips... Hey Snails... You guys thought I would quit that quickly?", he chuckled, "Well we're just beginning." He lunged himself at Snails first and formed a fist in his hands just before he swung his arm and hit the tall colt right against his cheek that sent him stumbling back a couple feet. Spike then turned his attention to Snips and whipped him with his large tail whe he noticed him charging towards him head-on.

Scootaloo hadn't stopped repeating her punches on Tiara since she tackled her down. Diamond had a massive bruise on her left cheek and a cut on her upper-right forehead. Silver Spoon on the other hoof was too startled to make a move on Scootaloo, so instead of her getting the pegasus off of her best friend, Applebloom had to grab her and pull her back away from the beaten down pink filly.

"What're ya doin' Scootaloo?! Ah thought ya said that you would never use violence ta solve problems?!", Applebloom erupted, staring at Scootaloo with tightened focus, "You promised that as long as you were a crusader, ya wouldn't use any violence for anythin'!"

"Well I've had enough of Diamond Tiaras mouth! She has gotten away with teasing us for too long and I showed her why she shouldn't mess with us!", Scoot screamed back before she started running away in a random direction.

Spike caught eye of Scootaloo running away, distracted by that, he got hind-legged on the back of his head and he collapsed down, knocked-out. Snails and Snips looked at eachother and down at the fallen dragon, "That was easy now wasn't it Snails?"

"You said it Snips." They laughed and one last time kicked the dragon on each of his sides, then they walked away back to Silver Spoon and the busted up Diamond Tiara.

Applebloom had run off to catch up with Scootaloo, leaving Sweetie Belle to rush to Spike with tears in her eyes, "Spike! Are you okay?! Say something!", she panicked, shaking the dragon violently. She stopped for a moment and looked to the bullies, "You arrogant bastards! Do you any idea what you could've done?! You could've given him a concussion! Amnesia! Brain damage! Anything else relating to his cranium! You are all a bunch of selfless, poisonous, incompetent idiots! If anyone deserved to be hurt like this, it would you four! All of you: Diamond Tiara! Silver Spoon! Snips! And Snails!" Her horn lightened and it sparked red, no magic being attempted, but just a bright red spark springing from her horn.

Snips had taken a scan of Diamond Tiaras damaged face; the small bruises all around, but the massive one on her cheek. A cut on her forehead that was an average needle length, and even a chipped tooth. He freaked and swung his head to look at Sweetie Belle who had begun to pull, more likely drag, Spike away by biting down on his tail and dragging him away, guessing probably back to the clubhouse.

"Snails, they hurt Diamond Tiara", Snips said, getting Snails to look at the pink ponies beaten face.

"Sooooo...? What do we do?", Snails asked, making Snips grow frustrated and grab onto his head and pulling it down, "We get revenge thats what!"

Snips and Snails helped up Diamond Tiara and walked off, leaving the small battlefield that was left with a few fallen scales, a few strands of hair, and backpacks, eight forgotten backpacks. The grass was flattened and the dirt below was flattened too and a little mushy.

Sweetie Belle had been dragging Spike for about ten minutes back to the clubhouse, barely catching sight of the place as she kept going along the dirt road. The dragon had regained consciousness and felt lightheaded, "W-wha-what...? W-where am I?" He felt his body being dragged and looked to where the direction he was being pulled from. "Sweetie Belle? What's going on?"

Sweetie Belle dropped his tail from her jaw and responded to him, "You were in a fight against Snips and Snails. You got kicked on the back of your head and you knocked-out, and now I'm taking you back to the clubhouse." The white filly helped up the dragon as he tried to stand, but toppled to the left since he was still dizzy.

The dragon felt a shock of pain exceese from his head and grabbed at it. "Aaah! Damn they put a hard one on me!," he kept steady and walked with an arm wrapped around Sweetie Belle to keep balance.

Upon reaching to the clubhouse, Sweetie Belle called out for the two other fillys. "Scootaloo!? Applebloom!?," she paused and waited for an answer back... nothing. "If they're not here, then where exactly are they?"

"I don't know, but lets go inside, they'll probably show sooner or later," Spike suggested, sounding nervous.

The two went inside and the dragon sat at the table to rest over while Sweetie Belle paced around the room waiting for her two other friends.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo had stopped running and had no exact idea where she was until she saw Twilights library, "This is how far I ran? Why did I start running? Why did I have to leave my friends behind? Why did I yell at Applebloom?"

"Scootaloo!," a voice screamed from behind.

Scoot turned around and was almost face to face with Applebloom, who seemed to be in an angry and irritated mood. "What was you're problem back there? Ya attacked Diamond Tiara an' jus' ran off faster than a pack of hungry timberwolves," she exclaimed, raising a hoof and pointing it backwards to the direction of the school.

The pegasus hesitated, "I-I... I don't know alright? I just don't know..."

"Whadda mean ya don't know? You told me that you were sick of Diamond Tiara and ah suppose ya had the feeling that it should end there. So then ya attacked her," the earth pony stated as she stood next to Scootaloo and resting a hoof on her shoulder.

"You're right Applebloom... You think Spike won?"

"Ah'm not sure, he was bein' attacked by both Snips n' Snails."

Scootaloo furrowed her eyebrows and took a deep breath, "Can you please keep a secret?"

Applebloom now stared to her with ears pricked, "Yeah, ah can keep one. What is it?"

As much as she hated herself for even thinking of this being the moment to confess to Applebloom about her love for the dragon, she thought it would be best to let somepony know so there wouldn't be any weird looks when they're close to eachother. "I'm in love with Spike," she said quickly, then shunning herself away from Applebloom, slightly afraid of what her reaction would be.

The orange filly let the words sink in her mind for a few moments before replying in a calm tone, "Ya know Sweetie Belle does too ya know."

"I know..."

"Then what's yer point in this?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Scoot felt like she got hit with a wooden plank on the skull. 'Do I tell her that I kissed him and thats it? Or do I tell her everything about yesterday? Or do I just nothing about anything and just tell her that I love him is all?' Her mind raced with many more different questions before she came to a halt when she felt Applebloom tug her hoof.

"Snips n' Snails er' comin'. Over there." The filly pointed at the two colts who seemed to be confused as they looked around from a distant, guessing it would be the fillies and Spike.

"They must've saw me run away this way. We should run then, back to the clubhouse." Scootaloo unflapped her wings and this time tugged on Appleblooms hoof, "Lets go, before they see us."

The two ran off, just as when Snips and Snails barely caught sight of them running around a corner, "Lets go Snails! They went that way!" Snips called, now sprinting where the fillies just were.

"The name is Snails for a reason Snips." Snails said, running as well, but not as fast as Snips though.

**This chapter was short yes, and so was the fight scene yes, but that was just part one of the the fight. Part two will be next chapter guys.**

**Really Notch, you really wanted to make the fight scene short and make Spike get knocked out by getting kicked in the head as he was distracted by Scootaloo running off? Great! Just splendid! Now you've really made me think-**

***CRASH***

**What was that?**

**Oh no... That was Room J-629, with patient #047, or known as Carrot Top. Shes somehow broken out! Get the guards there immediately!**

**Well this is the end of this chapter,  
"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night!"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences!"**

**-G§**


	8. Chapter 8: Side-Step Part Two

**Welcome to your saturation everypony! Hahahaha!**

**Gear? Can you calm your switch?**

**Did you just...**

**Yes.**

**You know what? Reviews:**

**Beirirangu: I wish I could do so, but it's still early in the story and I do not intend to make it so within future chapters, sorry.**

**Harbinger-of-Script: Well it's here and ready to show to the world, hope you enjoy.**

**He23t: *SPOILER ALERT* There will be another fight, but it will be somewhat later, like three or four chapters to be exact.**

**Karlos1234ify: Read and find out.**

**Dragon Blaze-X: You could put it that way...**

**Killerbeats359: I already sent it to ya... right?**

**Metal Zekrom: Many things happen here-like just two days ago, we checked in Applebloom since her sister (who is in another room) is possessed by a demon and it made me happy to hear such things. Notch on the other hoof took it as another patient to solve. Anyways, it's great here at the "insane asylum" in Cherneighbyl (Reference to Chernobyl).**

**Enjoy...**

Scootaloo and Applebloom had been running for a least amount of time all the way back to the clubhouse. The pegasus using her wings to speed up faster and leaving the earth pony behind, "Hurry up Applebloom or they'll catch up to us."

"Well ah don' have any wings like you do Scootaloo," the earth pony argued, running faster to catch up with her friend. Her having to gallop faster made her tire quickly and make her slow down dramatically, causing Scoot to hault and trot back to her.

"We don't have time for this, lets go, Snips and Snails will-"

"Will what?," a voice corrupted, sounding a bit evil when it came to the two fillies minds. The two looked around and saw a light blue pony and another with orange fur about a few meters away, slowly approaching them. "Or they'll what Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo tumbled back away in fear, "How'd you catch up so quickly?!," she asked scaredly, grabbing the tired Applebloom and pulling her away from the two bullies.

"Shortcuts; Snails knows a million of them around town. Now what were we gonna do?," Snips asked back in a threatening tone.

The tangerine filly shook Applebloom violently, preparing herself to run off again before she was caught by the two colts. "Applebloom, you work at the farm, how could you possibly have less energy than me? Lets go!"

The filly shook her head as she panted, "Run...," she breathed before pulling on the pegasus for a full on sprint.

The two sprinted off in the direction back to the clubhouse, feeling as if their lives were on the line for this drastic feeling moment; keeping up with eachother as they heard a series of of multiple hoofsteps trailing behind, and fast.

The two colts were on the fillies tails, catching up to them after each passing second and after each panting breath they took. Snips had reached over an was now side to side with Scootaloo, "This is... for... Diamond Tiara," he said between breaths, crashing his body against her and knocking her sideways to almost falling over on too of Applebloom. He charged another once again bashed her body, this time he was successful and Scootaloo came to a crashing stop, rolling skidding across the floor.

Applebloom didn't seem to notice Scootaloo crash and she continued running, leaving the hurt pegasus behind. Scoot was about to tell out at Applebloom to come back, but she had a gasp of pain surge through her when she felt her wing bend and make a sound it shouldn't be making. She broke a tear from her eye and looked up to her victimee, "You hurt my wing you idiot!"

"Shut up! You hurt Diamond Tiara and she wants revenge, meaning you're coming with us!," Snips commanded, beginning to lower his head and bite on Scootaloo's tail.

"Hey! Let go of me!" The pegasus kicked and got a direct hit on Snips' face, causing him to yelp in pain and let her tail loose. Now was her chance to run; getting up and sprinting again. As she was running again, sharp pains came from her left wing that prevented her from running as fast as she actually could.

"Don't let her get away!," Snips fumed, gathering himself together and starting to run with Snails, who had watched through his friend getting kicked in the face instead of helping.

Snails had a head start at Scootaloo, but remarkably, was still unable to fully catch up to the speeding pegasus. Snips had caught up shortly after and once again was side to side with the filly, "I'll make sure you don't get away this time," he sneered.

Scootaloo dodged a tackle from the blue colt; acing down to a nearby open field. She ran in as her injured wing sent another jolt of pain up her spine, making her slow down and yelp. Feeling the worst coming when she saw Snails catching up since she slowed, she noticed Snips recovering from his last attempt, standing back up and charging at full speed with his head down, straight towards the filly.

Snails had bumped against her and made her trip, once again tumbling across the grass; if only that didn't happen. Though she was lucky. Snips still had his head down and ended up tackling Snails, causing them both to roll around the ground, struggling for them both to get off eachother.

"Why'd you tackle me Snips?! You idiot!," Snails insulted, pushing the colt off his lying body.

Scootaloo had escaped her attackers, sprinting to try and reach back again to Applebloom who was about 'a mile' away. "Later suckers!," she called out, heading in the direction to the clubhouse.

Sweetie Belle had been worried sick for about thirty minutes; unable to see her friends for that amount of time since the fight. She had been checking on Spike frequently, who had been sitting peacefully at the table, talking to himself about something unknown for about ten minutes of the time. "What're you mumbling about Spike?," she finally decided to ask, having enough to hear some negative words coming from the dragon.

Spike leaned back on the chair as he turned his head around to meet Sweetie's eyes, staring numbly at her questioning expression. "It's about the fight... I can't believe I got into one though. Twilight'll kill me if she finds out."

"But you stood up for us; there's nothing wrong with that, and besides, Snails made the first move." The filly remarked, stopping in her tracks. Since she was already overly-dramatic with her not seeing her friends in awhile, she thought it would be best to be as patient as she could, deciding to sit with the dragon; next to him at the table.

The only particular noises coming for outside the clubhouse would be the sounds of birds chirping and bees buzzing, just not the quiet sounds of hooves coming up on the walkway. Silent they almost were, making the scene seem like a horror film taking place. But those sounds of hooves were normal walking, not being sneaky or anything like that, just normal walking.

The door of the clubhouse was kicked open; entering in a pink pony and a silver pony, looking angry and obscured that even a hungry lion would back-off.

"Where is she!?," the pink pony screamed out, scanning the small spaced treehouse in search for a certain pony.

"Where's who Diamond Tiara?," Sweetie Belle asked, feeling intruded and indignified from the sudden burst.

"Scootaloo you idiot! She thinks she could beat me down and get away with it? Well she is sorely mistaken-so where is she?"

"Right 'ere!," another voice bellowed, making the two intruders turn around to see an orange pony, who was surprised to see the two at her clubhouse, "Ya ain't here t' take the clubhouse again are ya? B'cause not this time."

"Applebloom! Forget them, just get in-Snips and Snails are coming!"

"Scootaloo? Ah thought you were behind me?"

"I was, but I was tackled down by-OOOF!" Scootaloo was cut off by Diamond Tiara, who had ran back down the walkway and tackled her down. Not again...

Sweetie Belle turned around to Spike, but he still looked too dazed to do anything, "Spike, Diamond Tiara is assulting Scootaloo," she said, pointing out the window to where they're brawl was happening.

Spike fixed his eyes on the white filly and stood from the table, attempting to try and run out without falling over since he still felt light-headed. As he went down the walkway after moving Silver Spoon aside, he saw that Scootaloo was right, Snips and Snails were rushing to the scene.

He hopped off the rail of the walkway, about a three foot drop for his size, and regained some of his conciousness.

Scootaloo had taken a few hits to her face, giving her a bruised forehead and a small bloody nose, but it seemed like she didn't care for her marks. She smirked when Diamond had tired down, kicking her off with her hindlegs and standing back up on all four, "Those were some worthless hits Tiara. If you're trying to give me the same bruises n' stuff you have, then you obviously don't have enough strength," she teased, grinning deviously at the pink filly who had recovered from the kick.

Silver Spoon was psyched again, just standing in place almost frozen, that was until she saw Scootaloo stand on her hindlegs and deliver a hard crusted hoof to Diamonds face, knocking her down on her side. The silver pony screamed out Diamonds name and charged down the walkway.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom took action and followed behind, just before Silver Spoon shoved down the tangerine pegasus. Sweetie ran over to Scootaloo to aid her and Applebloom ran to Silver Spoon to restrain her.

Spoon noticed the earth pony coming up from behind and swung herself around to lunge a hoof to her mid-section, throwing the pony off a few feet and fall.

Snips and Snails had stopped in front of the dragon; eyes beaming and staring with hate in them, ready to deminish anything in their line of sight. "Ready for round two?," Spike smirked, twisting his neck to get a pop and rolling his shoulders for a loose affection.

Snips took the first move and charged head-on, only to grabbed on his horn and thrown down by the dragons right hand. Snails took the next move and leapt at him, recieving a clubbed tail to his cheek and spin like a fan; spiraling down and plummeting roughly onto the ground.

"What a fluke," Spike teased, waiting for Snips to get back up, "I thought you would put up a better fight like our first one. Guess I was wrong."

Snips yelled out like some kind of battle cry of some sort and began to attack Spike again. Though the colt was apparently missing every hit so far and was punched square in the face, sending him tumbling a few feet to end up tripping over Snails' limp body.

Spike saw that Snips was probably defeated, giving him a small smile to show on his untouched face. Snails on the other hoof had gotten up after being tripped over by Snips. He shook his head to regain some focus, then readied himself to charge at the dragon.

"Come on Snails! Give it your all! Not like you'll beat me a second time." Spike felt a rush his body that felt like none other that he probably has ever had since saving the Crystal Empire. He literally hopped in place a short height and gave a few laughs and smirks at the tall colt.

Snails ran at the dragon, full speed; still not fast enough, but just enough to catch Spike off-guard. He hit a hoof at his chest and Spike coughed out. He hit another with his other hoof to his gut, making the dragon to take evasive action.

The green reptile caught one last hoof to his face with his tail and squeezed it until Snails started to hinge, which gave Spike the advantage to pump up his fist and deliver an uppercut to the chin, sending the unicorn a distance away. "Now that's how you take out the bully in my books."

Applebloom meanwhile, was enraged by Silver Spoons offense, giving her the right to think it was okay to attack now. They already had a brawl exploding out, leaving them both with bruises and a bloodied lip from Silver Spoon.

Dodging and scraping eachother, Applebloom had taken Kung-Fu and was showing some progress in the fight. Silver Spoon though had also taken some lessons of the same category as was also delivering some basic maneuvers at the earth pony.

They never said a word to eachother, they only either attacked or reversed a move by either dodging or grabbing and performing a defensive move. Silver launched a hindleg mid-air and was grappled down by Applebloom, being tossed down hard onto her back that made her screech for a few seconds in pain.

Silver recovered quick and awaited for a move from her opponent, glaring menacingly at her with a hateful passion. This lasted a few moments when Applebloom lunged a hoof to her side-area and missed, giving the silver pony a chance to injur her left leg by bending it down the other way. She attempted and Applebloom got the better of her and kneed her in the chin, making her rumble back a few feet.

Sweetie Belle was the only one who hadn't done anything. Diamond was taken aback in shock and fear, and Scootaloo was eyeing both Spike and Applebloom, stuck inbetween a decision on who to help first. Sweetie saw Snips tackle down Spike when he had his back turned and it made her emotions fuel up, making her dart at an amazing speed to collide with Snips so hard that he tossed and turned vigorously across the floor.

"STAY OFF MY SPIKEY WIKEY!," she snorted, rubbing her hoof on the ground like a raging bull.

Spike was spooked by this, not to mention he was also astonished by the words Sweetie Belle said. "S-Sweetie Belle...? That was amazing!," Spike cheered, rushing back up onto his feet.

The filly instantly calmed and turned with red cheeks sprouting from her face when she looked at the dragon. "I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Well you sure gave a good blow to Snips if you can make him hurl ten feet. But why did you say Spikey Wikey? Doesn't Rarity only say that?"

"I'm her sister remember?," she remarked, rolling her eyes at the dragon.

Spike turned his head away and saw Applebloom chasing away Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, alongside with Scootaloo. "Looks like A.B. and Scoot took care of Diamond and Silver. We should get back with them."

"N' stay off the farm! Ya hear me!," Applebloom roared out in the distance as Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara ran off, being tagged along by Snips and Snails moments later.

"Blank flanks or not! We still whipped your tails!," Scootaloo said with confidence and approval.

"Oh that was amazing, I mean did you see Sweetie Belle? She literally gave a tail-whipping on Snips when he had the perfect chance to attack me... Well he did, but in that instant, Sweetie made him fling ten feet when she bashed him down off me." Spike congradulated, patting the white filly on her back, slightly rough to the fillys perspection.

"It was nothing," she blushed. She thought to herself that this would probably be enough to earn the dragons heart for her bravery and strength; unknowing of him and Scootaloo, she pecked the dragons cheek without hesitation.

Scootaloo infuriated to that action, glaring demeaningly at Sweetie Belle, 'Who in Celestia does she think she's doing?,' she asked herself, gritting her teeth together.

Applebloom noticed the pegasus' sudden mood change, "Why ya so angry Scootaloo?," she asked raising an eyebrow.

The filly shook her thoughts away, "N-nothing Applebloom, just still a little mad about Diamond Tiara." She kept fiery eyes at Sweetie Belle, 'Don't even make the move.'

**Overly protective marefriend, now how about that?**

**I don't know Notch, maybe you should read more often like me.**

**That's not what I intended to mean-I meant that you need to pay close attention to the assistant sometimes.**

**That doesn't make any sense, you're my assistant to begin with.**

**Whatever... Anyways, send in those questions and/or comments and we'll answer them with dignity and glory.**

**Glory?**

**Yeah, you know...**

**Just shut-up please, you're ruining my thinking space.**

**"Color the Pathway from Notch to Night!"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences!"**

**-G§**


	9. Chapter 9: The Tables Begin to Turn

**Hello beautiful readers and welcome to another chapter of "Scales in School", I am your author, 'Gear Switch'.**

**And I'm the co-author, 'Notch Steele'.**

**There is nothing to be said for, so lets answer some reviews:**

**Harbinger-of-script: He could do one of the following: 1) Undergo into hiding and never be seen again; 2) He could come to me and join the asylum as of being my number one assistant.**

**Hey!**

**Yes Notch, you ARE in danger of losing your job to a baby dragon. Anywho, 3) Settle things like he would, panic and tell Twilight.**

**ultimateCCC: Or shit can go wrong and it could make this story more interesting-hmmm?**

**Not a bright idea Gear...**

**Oh what do you know? You're number two in this authoring business asides from me.**

**man fire: I know, a rather rash decision to not let the almighty awesome dragon use his emerald green fire, but my reason is because I'm trying to figure the right time for his spectacular flames will come to use for later in the story, so in other words, yes, he will use fire later on.**

**Karlos1234ify: Well they're still young, so it could be trouble to let out their feelings when currently two-out-of-three CMC members have feelings towards the dragon.**

**He23t: Wow, you're the first in a few chapters that I get to say 'Thank You' to. Thank you, Notch appreciates and I do too.**

**Uhm... Gear, this ones a preposterous comment.**

**What in Princess Luna do you mean?**

**I mean this one is from "GoneSouth1". It says I'm a figment of your imagination.**

**Well rather odd review, I find this absolutely rhetorical and irrational, he must be placed in here immediately. Where do we find this "GoneSouth" fellow?**

**I'm on it, should be awhile, but I'll find 'em.**

**H2o1999: Another 'Thank You' to be given out to this wonderful reader of this fabulous website. Notch gives full approval and I respect your review, Thank You.**

**bronyguy456: Well, if you must know; I started this story because after (literally) sitting in bed one night and thinking about the CMC being flipping awesome and the dragon we all know, Spike, being just as awesome-it was my currency and aggravation to study up and start another story after my other, "My Love for Only One", starring Spike and CMC... And vuala, its here and is so far being a success according to me and Notch.**

**Enjoy...**

Spike looked at Sweetie Belle insistently, eyes fixed and in awe, looking like a confused baby that can't seem to figure any action around him. That peck made him turn red, but he shook his head and turned back to reality, "Sweetie Belle...?," was all he could spit out.

Sweetie Belle went into a deep shade of red on her face, eyes staring sweetly and friendly; like how Spike would stare at delectible gems. She didnt respond to the dragon, she just blushed and giggled under her breath.

Applebloom kept changing directions of her eyes from Sweetie Belle to Scootaloo, trying to figure exactly whats going on; Scootaloo looks mad and Sweetie Belle is showing emotions to Spike. 'Som'ponies in love that's fer sure. N' ah think Scootaloo is getting jealous," she lipped to herself.

Scootaloo lastly had the eyes of hatred and demeaning affection. She glared mercifully at the white filly, wanting to start an act of defense for her lover. Her wings sprung open and flapped uncontrollably, "I'll be outside if anypony needs me," she muttered, standing up from her seat and exiting with small stomps.

"What's up with her?," Sweetie Belle asked.

Spike took a few seconds to think... Then it struck him. When Sweetie Belle pecked him on the cheek, Scootaloo got mad about it, thinking that Sweetie would be taking him away from the pegasus. However, instead of him speaking out the truth, he said, "Maybe she's still mad about the fight and needs to lease some of it."

"Spike... Ah think she's jealous?," Applebloom cutted in, "Ah saw 'er lookin' at Sweetie Belle with mean eyes."

"You mean when I pecked Spikes cheek; it got her mad?," the unicorn asked with a strong concerned look on her face.

"Eeyup."

Spike stood up from his seat, "I'll go ask her, just to be sure if that's why," he said with a rather nervous chuckle. He walked out the door and moved up next to Scootaloo, who was looking out to the sun that was near setting from the porch.

Scootaloo heard footsteps coming from behind and without having to look back at the approaching figure, she asked, "What do you want Spike?"

The dragon leaned forward on the railing of the porch, staring up to the nearing sunset, "You really put up a good fight today," he said trying to start a comversation.

Scootaloo didn't exchange a look, "You did too. I mean; if Diamond Tiara was bright enough to not be picking on me and the crusaders in the first place, this would've never happened."

"You stood up for yourself and I joined in because you're all my friends, but you on the other hand... you're my marefriend." He leaned his body to the left and gave a small, blissful kiss on the fillys cheek, creating a circle of emotion around them.

The pegasus finally decided to look at the dragon, "Doesn't Sweetie Belle know about us?," she suddenly asked changing the topic.

Spike opened his jaw, but no words came out; shutting his mouth closed and then putting a claw on his chin and started scratching tenderly. He thought of a question, yet he doubted it would make a difference for Scootaloos attitude. "How would she take it if I told her? Remember; she told me that she loved me two nights back, and me and you went to my house that same night and changed ourselves after that night."

Scootaloo stayed silent, remembering the night. The sun began to set and she covered her mouth as she began to yawn. "We should probably head back inside, I'm busted for tonight," she said as she moved away from the rails and just before she was going to open the door to go back in the clubhouse, "This is for today." She reached her head up and connected her lips on Spikes.

Sweetie Belle had talked about today with Applebloom, she acted serious though to every moment that happened. Regardless of Applebloom trying to tell her why that the last is the past and that tommorow would be a new day wasn't working at all because Sweetie Belle would then find another reason why today was dreadful.

"It's indespicable, impoverished, indignifying that those four would treat us like that," Sweetie Belle dictionaried, "It's not fair to be the only fillies in school that don't have a cutie mark!" She slammed her hoof down on the table with an echoed boom.

"Just ferget 'bout it, we stood up fer ourselves n' showed them bullies what we can do," Applebloom stated, scooting her chair next to the angered white unicorns. She rubbed a hoof on her back smoothly, wanting to calm her friend the best she could. "They won't be messin' with us again that's for sure," she said in a victorious tone, raising her other hoof high up to the ceiling.

Sweetie shrugged her shoulders to get Applebloom to stop rubbing her back, then spun her head around to look at the orange earth pony. "You think Spike likes me?," she hesitantly asked.

Applebloom was taken aback by that and couldn't think of any answer; despite her intrigued feelings for the white unicorns shocking question, she sighed and looked out a squared window to her right. "All ah can say is I don' know..."

The unicorn stood up, "I'm gonna go outside-I want to ask him myself," she meekly said. She paced to the door and before she opened it, she heard a voice on the otherside...

"This is for today."

Sweetie Belle slowly opened the door, then she gasped rancidly. "Spike...," she whispered to herself before Applebloom came up behind and covered her mouth to the scene.

Scootaloo pulled away from the kiss and instantly went from a loving smile, to a shocked gasp.

Spike did the exact same and looked at Sweetie Belle first, who had stood completely still with a blank expression, trying to hide her pain and pull back approaching tears. The dragon whispered to her, "Sweetie Belle..." Then with a small inhale of breath he took in, the white filly rushed back inside the clubhouse, slamming the door behind her.

Applebloom looked up to the dragon with a mean glare and shook her head, "Why?," was all she asked before turning around and entering back inside.

Scootaloo looked at Spike with a horrified expression, "What have we done...?," she asked dropping her head down slowly.

Spike put a hand on the door, then looked back to the pegasus with a doubtful look, "Should we?," he asked.

She trotted next to the dragon and put a hoof on the door, "Yes..." She pushed the door open and stepped into a room of loud crying noises that could shatter windows.

Applebloom stomped up in front of both of them with a deathly glare, "What is both of yer problems?," she angerily asked, "Spike! Ya know Sweetie Belle was lovin' ya! An' Scootaloo! You knew as well! Ya'll could've told her that ya's both were already lovers-so whys ye didn't tell 'er?"

The two had no response to the earth pony. They peeked over her shoulders to look at the unicorn, crying with a pillow pressed on her face. Their ears drooped down in sorrow. "Sweetie Belle...?," Spike said audibly, walking past Applebloom and placing a paw on the unicorns back.

Sweetie Belle sobbed into the pillow for a few more moments-which felt like forever to the dragon-then she looked up to the purple reptile, liquified mucus leaking from her nose and tear stains spotting on her fur. Her hooves looked soaked and her purple and pink mane was looking slightly out-of-place. "I thought you loved me...?"

The drake felt like he got stabbed in the heart, 'How do I think of an answer for that?,' he questioned to himself. He looked at Scootaloo and back at Sweetie Belle repeatedly, "Scootaloo was just giving me a thank you kiss." He was both telling the truth and lying for this answer; truthful for helping out Scootaloo and lying for not giving detail that they were already together.

Scootaloo beamed behind Spike with a nervous expression, "Yeah, it was just a thank you kiss Sweetie Belle," she agreed, nodding her head quickly as she tried to keep a focused look at the unicorn.

The dragon looked back behind at Scootaloo, thinking to himself how to keep Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy without getting them both heartbroken. He lipped 'I'm sorry' at Scootaloo, then turned back around to look at Sweetie Belle with the best passion he could give; a warm smile and a gentle rub of his claw on her cheek, wiping away a few tears. He leaned his head forward and made a light press of his scaly lips on Sweetie Belles soft white pair.

Scootaloos eye twitched and she grew furious in no time; grabbing Spike off of Sweetie Belle and stepping up in front of the white filly with rage. "He's mine! You keep your hooves off of him! You hear me?!"

Sweetie Belle jumped up and squared her face, inches from the pegasus'. "I loved him first Scootaloo! You find your own lover!"

With much more anger filling her up, the tangerine pony sprouted her wings as she snorted, then she remembered what she and Spike did, "Well me and Spike are already lovers, we proved it when I spent the night over at his house. And we-"

"Enough lying!," Sweetie cut in, gritting her teeth and inching her face closer to Scoot until their noses touched. Her horn sparked a green light, but nothing happened. She then lifted herself a few inches up on her hindlegs and pushed Scootaloo back, "I know we fight over things! But this one is personal to me!"

Spike and Applebloom took action and each grabbed one of the two before a fight broke out; Spike grabbed Sweetie Belle and Applebloom grabbed Scootaloo.

Scootaloo struggled to free herself from the earth ponys grip, but failed after each attempt. "Tell her Spike! Tell her that me and you are already lovers!," she yelled, giving a hateful glare at the white pony who was as well struggling to get free from the dragon.

"Well two can play at this game then Scootaloo!," Sweetie demised in a rather sinister tone. She swung her head around to look at Spike, then plunged her lips to connect with his. She went red in emotion and so did th dragon moments later, though his eyes were wide open in shock as he looked at both the unicorn and the pegasus after each second.

The pegasus screamed out something that couldn't be comprehended and threw all her anger into freeing herself from Applebloom by throwing herself around wildly; yet still unable to since the orange pony had been working on the farm for about two years and had built up a good amount of muscle for the time she spent working.

Sweetie pulled out and looked back at the flailing filly with a devious grin that turned into a smirk moments later. She turned back to Spike; who was still in a frozen state with his hands shivering and his face full of shock, his mind one-hundred percent focused on what just happened that he couldn't find any words or reactions to take.

Applebloom was as well shocked that she forgot that she was holding down Scootaloo. Reminding herself of having the pegasus pinned, she reformed her tight grasp and prevented the filly from decimating the white pony.

Spike shook his head back into reality and walked to the door without anything to say. Opening it gently with his tail, he didn't look back as he walked out with his tail swerving left to right in a slow motioned pace. Down the walkway and onto the dirt road that leads back to Ponyville, he disappeared from sight of the clubhouse.

Scoot found her advantage to escape Appleblooms grasp and lunged herself out, however, instead of attacking Sweetie Belle like how she intended to do, she darted out the door to catch up with the dragon with an angry, yet cringed face.

The orange earth pony looked at Sweetie Belle, "Ah'd watch out now if ah were you...," she said, exiting calmly out the door and trotting in the direction of her home.

Sweetie Belle was now alone in the CMC Headquaters, thinking to herself about Spike and Scootaloo actually being together. "How would the two even figure eachother? They're complete opposites," she said aloud from her thoughts, "This is essential to me to be with him. But yet... he looked astonished after I kissed him. He didn't even respond to my act of love, he just walked out." She slumped down on her flank, then her expression heightened to a little excitement, "Regardless, he kissed me first anyway. Then when Scootaloo flipped out, I kissed him and he... ... ... Wait, that doesn't add up. When he showed emotion to me, I felt a spark of love. And when I showed my affection, he just, walked out? What's going on...?"

**Gear, what's with these turn of events?**

**Simple you ignorant boob - I want to make this a DRAMA story, so there has to be drama and making this feud of two friends dukeing it out for the love of a dragon is the answer for the chapters now and the follow up ones.**

**Then what about the romance part?**

**That'll be later when the two fillies finish their feud and things settle for the four, that's when romance will "bloom" (hint hint) again in a beloved way.**

**"Color the Pathway from Notch to Night!"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences!"**

**-G§**

**P.S. Just in case anyone has ever wondered because I've had a few PMs asking me before. I, Gear Switch, am a German author and Notch is Jamaican. We both live in the US and are proud to be here.**

**See you all next chapter!**

**WAIT! WAIT!**

**No! Pinkie's OUT! PINKIE'S ESCAPED!**

**Pinkie, please get back in your room, we'll get to you shortly after you have followed direct orders.**

**But I want to talk to the ponies.**

**There are no ponies around, just get back in.**

**Yeah there are, they're right there reading this.**

**Yeah, she's lost it, talking to an outside wall of dimensions. Put her in the yellow room.**

**But I want to apart of the story too!**

**Definitely put her in the yellow room Notch, but be cautious, she could switch to Pinkamena at any time. Well, now this is goodbye, see you all next time...**


	10. Chapter 10: SweetieSpike

**Hello again beautiful readers! This is Notch Steele! The assistant and co-author of this story! Gear Switch isn't acting like himself at the moment, so I'm taking header for this chapter by answering all the reviews without a rude comment from my head-chief:**

**ultimateCCC: Gear Switch would probably answer with something like, "Shit happens and it's the way I'm turning this story," or something like that.**

**Harbinger-of-Scripts: I don't know actually, Gear keeps secrets and this is one of the few he keeps to himself.**

**Karlos1234ify: Not sure if reference to Kofi Kingston of WWE, or if just making a metaphor. I'll go with option one on this.**

**He23t: The dragon gets to have all the problems, why, because he's male and he's always surrounded by females.**

**DarkPolidinmon: In any way possible is what I would say. Gear on the other hoof, I don't know...**

**SonicMX (from chapter one): Can't find a response for this one, if only Gear was here for this one.**

**Portalfan43510: For? Not catching along on your review? I know you (the readers) ask the questions, but this one has me hog-tied.**

**Metal Zekrom: If I could make an alternate version of them being anthros, that would be great, but this is Gears story and I can only dream at the moment. *Sigh***

**Charming Crescent (by PM (Gear wants me to answer this for him because I don't know)): Because Pinkie Pie isn't the Pinkie we all knew, to my opinion, worse than Pinkamena and the time Discord made her turn into her "Opposite of Harmony".**

**As Dr. Gear Switch would say; Enjoy...**

Scootaloo had caught up with the walking dragon in less than two minutes, feeling anxious yet mad at him for the just recent acts. "Spike!," she called as calmly as she could say. She was breathing quickly as she finally caught up, waning in disbelief of the dragon just bailing out like that back at the clubhouse.

Spike turned around to see the following pegasus while his facial expression was still the same blank face that he had inside the treehouse; eyes staring with nothing to see through, a face without a wince of curls or twists, not even a lip gesture, just a cold blank stare. That all changed when he caught eyes on the filly pegasus, he went into a shriek of some sort and ducked his head into his shoulders, possibly in fear from Scootaloos perspection. "Scoo-Scootaloo!," he said sounding surprised, "What is it?," he started to pace his words quickly, "What did I do? What did Sweetie Belle? ... What did you do...?"

The purple reptile had made the young tangerine mare feel confused, so she shook the questions off and gave him a mean glare. "What was that all about in there?," she asked in a serious tone that it would even grab Raritys attention, "You just decided to kiss Sweetie Belle? Right in front of me? That was ssssoooo uncalled for. Me and you are the ones together, not you and her." Her wings expanded to their full length as did her legs when she wanted to tower over the dragon; only able to reach to his height though.

He scratched his head miscellaneously and tried giving a light smile to brighten the mood, which vigorously failed the second he tried. "I know me and you are together and that it was a really bad idea to kiss Sweetie Belle, but she was sad and I couldn't find a way to show any other gratitude than what I did. You see, I-"

"Well you must've known how I would've gotten because of that!," Scoot angerily cut in, shifting her shoulders for some odd reason as she stopped when the dragon decided to. She punched a hoof on his side with just enough power to get him to run on it. "I can't believe you considered doing that! Ugh, why does Sweetie Belle as well have to be in love with you? I love you more than her." She blew at her hair when it started to droop down, "I wonder if she'll get a cutie mark for stealing hearts?"

He had no other option in his mind than to just blush a little bit from that last comment aside from being in a bad situation at the very moment. He noticed the young mare looking down and kicking her hoof on the ground in a wayward motion, making the dragon want to wrap an arm around her neck; as though he thought he should, but didn't. "Oh c'mon Scoot, it was one mistake. Please let it slide and we can go back before I collapse asleep on the floor."

She grunted as intended to be her reply and then sighed, thinking of another reply to give. She looked up again to Spike and gave a joking smile, "Alright, I'll let this slide. Lets go Spikey, I'm feeling bushes anyways."

Spike peered his eyes in wonder, 'Did she just call me Spikey?,' his mind asked repeatedly, 'Geez, how popular is this nickname to you guys?' He shrugged the thoughts off and attempted to wrap an arm around the fillys neck after he just told himself not to. He got it around and the filly leaned to where her head pressed on his chest as they kept walking. Without any thought after, he tilted his head on top of hers and pecked on her forehead, making Scootaloo get reddened cheeks and the dragon to get reddened as well, but in a more embarressed way.

Scootaloo felt Spikes rough cold scales starting to heaten from her warm blood and silky fur clashing with both his and her emotions. She felt the peck on her forehead and she couldn't help but feel jumpy inside, wanting to pull him in for a full kiss. However, it couldn't happen due a sound of hoofsteps accelerating fast from behind, bringing the two connected lovers to a hault.

The two swerved their heads around and disconnected from eachothers light hold, seeing that it was a white pony running up from behind with a grieving expression. Scootaloos emotional mood went into a defensive stare, making her step up in front of the dragon and stand in a defensive pose. "What Sweetie Belle?," she asked loudly, "Shouldn't you have taken the left already back to the Carousel Boutique?"

The white pony haulted feets away from the two, "Yeah, but...," she replied looking away sheepishly, "I wanted to ask you Spike if you wanted to spend the night over at the Carousel Boutique?" She grunted silently to herself and walked to the otherside of the dragon, giving him googly eyes and a sweet smile that could enlighten any-day. She leaned her body on the dragons chest and her horn instantly lit up green like a dimmed lightbulb that seared through a circle nightfall.

Spike couldn't help but feel satisfied by this act, the light gave a warm feeling and the emotions building in him mixed around like ingredients for a recipe. He inconceivably put a hand on her head, leaving Scootaloo to twitch her head instant anger. He looked at Scootaloo and immediately removed his hand before she threw a tantrum. He looked back to Sweetie Belle and said to her, "What about Rarity?" He felt like smacking himself for asking that.

Sweetie Belle peeked over Spikes shoulder to get a clear glimpse of the pegasus, who as well got a glimpse of the her and showed a deathly face. Looking back at the dragons concerned expression, she fixed her eyes to a sensational type of thing. "I don't think she'll mind all that much, besides, she falls asleep quickly."

"I don't know...? I mean Scootaloo is staying over at the library and you two seem to be having a feud right now... and I think today really blustered me," he tried showing a clean smile, which backfired with an upset grin from the white filly. Then he thought for a few seconds, suddenly ending up with him pulling in both fillies for a hug around their necks; though he felt it was a horrible idea to do that, but he wanted to enlighten the mood the best he could in any way possible to make them both feel comfortable. "Just this once Scootaloo, we can all leave this aside and have a night together as friends right?"

The two fillies looked at eachother with a competitive electric feeling between them, then both looked up to the dragon who still had them both in a hug, both replying, "Fine..."

Spike let them go at the same time, "Great! It's settled then, heh heh..." He turned his body to the direction of where the boutique was, marching like a Guard towards the two young mares followed up behind, giving eachother mean looks.

Once reaching the boutique and entering in, there was a sound of a door closing coming from upstairs and a sound of hoofsteps coming downstairs. A taller white unicorn with a purple masterpiece of a mane stepped into the room, shrieking out right as she saw three kids standing in her living room with a questioned look on each of their faces.

"Sweetie Belle!? Why are you late back home and why are Scootaloo and Spike here?," she asked like if she just a monster right before her eyes. She paced around the room gathering a few materials for what would later be her latest dress model. She looked back to the three, "Nevermind, I'm very busy right now; just make yourself feel comfortable and don't disturb me." With that, she left the room with a few levitated items dancing behind like a conga-train.

"Well that went well...," Scootaloo commented trying to restrain her defensive feelings to Spike from Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, too busy to ever spend time with me...," Sweetie Belle whispered to herself.

"She's so beautiful when she's in a rush," Spike complimented, literally floating in mid-air with some hearts circling around him as his eyes were filled with a pair of big red hearts.

The two fillies snorted at him, making the dragon return to reality and fall back down face-first to the surface; rubbing his head as he stood back up as well as giving a caressed face of embaressment. "Right, right, sorry," he apologized as his face grew redder than it already was.

The three put time into getting themselves ready to go to sleep, all three staying in Sweetie Belles room and Scootaloo wanting to sleep away from Sweetie by just deciding to sleep downstairs in the living room on the couch, so she left with an extra pillow and a blanket, leaving Sweetie Belle and Spike alone.

"So I guess we should go to sleep now, I'm feeling tuckered out real badly now," Spike said, laying on tw floor with a pillow big enough for his whole body to lay and curl up on, then throwing on a green blanket on top of his body where then only his head would poke out.

Sweetie Belle had already tried falling asleep, but just couldn't since she figured she was actually spending time alone with the dragon she fell for. She noticed he drifted off into slumber; just staring at his curled body that made him look like a shiny purple ball to her. "He looks cute when he sleeps," she told herself silently, reaching her head towards the edge of her bed to get a closer look at the drake. She, for no intentional reason, ran a hoof down his back spines smoothly, making Spike shiver in delight to the feeling. She lifted her hoof off, spooked to think the reptile might awaken if she continued to overly-comfort him.

She rolled to the middle of her bed and thought to herself of how to approach the purple scaled dragon to REALLY make him fall for her. Her sister Rarity has looks that any stallion would do so anything for her in any way possible to please her; leaving Sweetie to think the one time her sister read through an explicit magazine... doing something that drove her to try it herself.

_Rarity had ordered a few supplies and in a few days, it had came at the door. Rushing through her boxes to get all the supplies and a magazine that Sweetie didn't quite catch thoroughly with her keen eyesight - dove around excessively fast to sort out everything that came in the mail, except for the rolled up papers that were kept levitated high in the air._

_Once the older white unicorn had finished assorting all the new materials, she told her younger sister to not bother her for awhile; she did so... for about ten minutes. Getting bored at Sweeties normal rate, she got curious of we sister for just this one time about her. Rarity is always busy and it was understandable to the filly, but just this once, her curiosity sky-rocketed through her mind because for two minutes straight, she heard strange noises coming from upstairs that made her want to know what was going on._

_Upon going upstairs, Sweetie Belle indefinitely heard a loud scream that made her want to barge into her room, assuming there was something wrong going on. She charged into the room and saw Rarity... performing an act that made Sweetie Belle grow even more curious than she already was that she even lifted an eyebrow. Asking what she was doing, Rarity yelled out that she clearly said not to bother her. Arguing back that she got carried away when she heard her sister scream, Sweetie saw the same magazine that read "PlayPony" on it, making her peek at a current page with showed a hardened stallion showing off his erected 'rod'._

_Rarity grabbed at the magazine and said to never speak of it... EVER! Not to anypony whoever was friends or not with her or Sweetie Belles own friends. Accepting that, a few days later she attempted to look for the paper-back book when her sister had left to do some errands. It took actually a few minutes because Rarity hapened to be organizing her room and had found the PlayPony Magazine on the floor with a bunch of rolled up colored yarn. Skimming through the pages with a concerned look that soon made the filly figure a few things that her sister was doing sexual pleasure to herself, checking out the stallions that had poses where it gave perfect glimpses of their stallionhood, and when finding the mares, they were all having their hooves put atop of their marehoods._

_That's when Sweetie Belle decided to try and attempt the same actions the pictures showed, reaching her hoof below her waist and beginning to rub slowly on her marehood, she gasped out to the pain it was throwing at her, making her toss the magazine away, then making her think why would anypony rub themselves if it hurt?_

And now she's staring at the dragon again as she's thinking about what he would look like if he were in that stack of stapled papers. She thought of the time she rubbed herself and one more time thought about if she should do it again; laying down on her back and spreading her hindlegs open, reaching down a hoof to perform what her sister had done to herself as well, rubbed between her legs and yelled out to the serge of excruciating pain, making the dragon shoot awake to the sudden quake of the squealing voice.

"Sweetie Belle? What happened?," he asked hastedly, "You had a nightmare?" He stood up and stood at the bedside next to Sweetie Belle, seeing that she still had a hoof down between her legs that made Spike grow red, "Sorry, should've let you answer. So so sorry, I'll go back to sleep." The dragon threw himself back down on the pillow and threw the blanket all over his body, including his head this time.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "No Spike... Please don't go back to sleep, I can't sleep is all," she slightly fibbed which the drake had all the evidence to prove she was lying anyways. She sat up and looked over the bed to the dragon who had removed his blankets, trying to cover something as well. "Sorry you had to see that... It's just I saw Rarity do this same thing one time and I tried it once myself, but it hurt. I don't know what drove me to try this again."

Spike turned only his head back at her and kept his body still curled up like a ball, "Wait wait wait... Rarity has done this before?" He squinted his eyes in slight furiosity, then removed the thought out of his mind when Sweetie started speaking again.

"Why does that concern you more than it concerns you of me doing it?," she asked with a raise in voice.

"It doesn't, just wondering why Rarity would rub herself?" He let that question repeat in his mind and realized that it made the white filly grow more frustrated that made her give a mean look at him, "Sorry... But what about you? Why try it if you know it hurts?"

"That's the point, I don't know why I tried it again, something just made me want to-aaahh!" She leaned too close off the bedside and slipped off the edge of her bed, landing head first on the dragon.

The two regained mobility shortly after and Sweetie caught a full glance of why Spike was covering himself; his member had fully erected like how it showed in the PlayPony Magazine. Spike sat up and accidently let the filly see his throbbing dragonhood about a foot away from her face. He scrambled to his feet the second after and covered himself, growing a very deep shade of red, "Sorry! Sorry! You definitely did NOT need to see that."

Another feeling seemed to soar through the unicorns mind that made her look down to her marehood again to notice it was wet. She felt a little sensation coming from that and it felt warm when she touched the liquid. She didn't notice the dragon had watched through that he grabbed at his member with one hand and slowly jerked a bit to that.

The dragon couldn't help but stare at her slits that she continued teasing herself to figure why she felt wet down there. He kept a very slow jerking motion on his erection that soon made him accidently give out a low moan that got the filly to stop what she was doing and look at the dragon that had a hand over his waist.

"What're you doing Spike?," she asked, peering her head sideways around the dragons body to see he was pulling his hand forward and backward on his member for another moment before he swiped his hand away to make it seem like he wasn't doing anything.

"Nothing, nothing...," he lied, putting his tail between his legs and growing more redder than he already was. He sighed and threw his head down, "Alright, I can't hold it in... You're pleasuring yourself, meaning you're getting a sexual attraction over me and you don't realize what that would mean in the end."

"I know what sex is Spike. I just didn't figure it fully at the time and once Rarity played with herself, I assumed that I completely knew what she was doing."

"That's actually another thing called...," he choked on his last word and wouldn't spat it out until Sweetie Belle grew a concerned look and looked down again to still figure what her body was doing below. "Masturbation," he spat out quickly, immediately covering his mouth since his instincts told him to.

"So let get this straight?," the filly asked eagerly, "If Rarity was actually feeling pleasured when she rubbed herself, would that mean that after awhile, pain would go away and I would start actually feeling more relieved instead of feeling hurt?"

Without thinking, Spike spitted out, "Yes."

"Ooohhh no wonder..."

"What do you-uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... ... ..." He was silenced when he witnessed Sweetie Belle starting to now grind herself; eyes widened and having front row seats to watch in shock and awe.

She tried keeping as silent as she could as the pain spiked up through her mind, vigorously having her hoof circle around her marehood until the painful squeals turned into squeals of pleasure, causing her to breathe faster and faster till she reached a panting rhythm. She stooped when Spike had walked up to her with the most blank face that she would see with her time alone with him.

Thought that face didn't last long when Sweetie Belles curiosity boosted up, giving her the oppurtunity to ask a question that would drive anypony crazy, "Will you have sex with me," she asked with an eyebrow raised, not sure if that was a right question to ask or a bad one, but all in all, she felt it was right to ask.

Spikes eyes shifted away and back at the filly, "uuuuuuhhhhh...," he replied endlessly as he drooped his earfins down.

"I just want to know what it feels like is all," she begged, standing on all fours and plunging herself back on her bed, "In the magazine I read that sex is best in bed."

"Uuuuuuhhhhh huh," he solomnly answered, pondering around the room until a pillow was thrown at him and a small giggle echoed. He turned his head back and Sweetie tossed another at him and he caught it, then threw it back and missed. He forgot he was still hard and felt the pillow get tossed right at that area that sent a spark of pleasure up his spine. "Okay that's it." He leapt onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, covering Sweeties belly with it and keeping her pinned down, not realizing what position he got himself into.

Sweetie reached a hoof around and touched on his penis accidently, making him release a groan, "Didn't think your privates were sensitive like mine," she said.

"Why'd you touch there, I thought you wanted to change this into a pillow fight?"

"Well we both are in an awkward position aren't we Spikey." She saw that Spike was on top of her with a pillow inbetween their pressing stomachs, though she felt it was necessary for her next move.

'Okay that nickname is starting to get on my nerves, I mean whos idea was it to use it over and over again with a different pony?,' he asked himself in his mind - Interupted by Sweetie Belle lunging her face at his to connect her lips onto him.

Spike knew this was bad, but this time the kiss felt better than what Scootaloo had to offer to him, feeling the young mares tongue wanting to dance around in his mouth by colliding with shutted teeth; soon opening them for both their tongues to interact and for them both to shut their eyes.

Sweetie Belle thought that it was about time Spike had done an actual kiss with her since the last couple were either ended quickly or were never a serious one, but this was the perfect chance to earn him she thought to herself excitedly. She felt a bump tickling on her slits and guessed it was Spikes rod again, making her wonder again what sex would be like; they both were the same age, so it wouldn't feel weird, but considering they were different species didn't seem to concern her at all.

She pulled from the kiss, "So...?," she asked looking down at her and his private area poking at eachother.

Spike looked down at the same area and blushed deeply. He couldn't help but see the pink insides of the young mare that made his inner dragon go crazy with pride. He thought he'd might as well since he knew Scootaloo wouldn't find out... Or at least he thought she wouldn't. He tried to slide his dragonhood in, but Sweetie Belle gasped out right at the first inch entered her. "You okay?," he asked pulling out.

"No, I thought it wouldn't hurt since I already felt better more than pain." She reached her hoof lower and felt the area where Spike had penetrated, feeling nothing but a slick moisture dampening the fur on her hoof. "Strange... try that again?"

"Okay this is feeling weirder after each second," Spike told himself, taking command of Sweeties order and slowly pushing himself in before another shriek that he insistently muffled with his hand seared through the room. He ignored the muffled cries and kept pushing all the way in until his full length had punched through her no-longer virgin marehood.

When Sweetie stopped, the dragon removed his hand off her muzzle and looked her in the eyes, "You sure you up for this?"

"It doesn't feel as bad anymore, I'm actually starting to like the feeling." It actually still felt painful, but if Rarity was able to handle it, then she knew she could too.

Spike pulled back and pushed back in a little more quicker than the first one, feeling his hardened member grow harder with the blood rushing lightning fast through his veins and giving him an adrenaline like none other. He kept the very slow pace until Sweetie started releasing quick moans, knowingly his que to speed up quicker.

"This... does feel... good," she said emensly between quick breaths, smiling to the fact of getting an interaction with Spike in a way she would under-morosely expect. She felt heat below in her clit after each wave of pleasurable increasing speed came in and out of her. Afterwards, Spike had locked on for a speed and had Sweetie Belle wrap her front-legs around his neck while her hind ones were spreaded wider by the dragons own legs. "MMMMM!-," she moaned, instantly getting muffled by a deep kiss from Spike.

The reptile started pulling slowly, then slamming back in for a loud clapping sound after each slam, throwing himself as deep as possible into his partner. He placed both his hands on each side of Sweeties flank and lifted her lower waist off the bed a few inches and began slamming in again; not to mention pulling out from the kiss to catch their breath. Then without another minute to spare, he just suddenly stopped. Pulling out his dripping, slippery member and standing up on the bed, pulled Sweetie up to her hooves and turned her around so his face faced with her flank. He placed the tip on her clit and plunged in, causing the unicorn to fall on her front knees and scream into the pillow that was recently between them. Making a rhythm again with his thrusting speed, Spike reached his hands to the fillys shoulders and made himself go faster and faster.

"HHHHMMMMHHHHHFFPHHH!," Sweetie muffled with the pillow, taking every explosive push into her until she started getting tingly between her legs, causing her to without warning, climax which got the dragon to stop and pull out just before he bursted as well, both of them releasing their warm fluids on eachothers bodies and on the foot of the bed, then collapsing on the bed, panting and sweating that even their tongues stuck out.

They manuvered themselves on the bed so their faces were next to eachother, having a smile spreaded across their faces. "That wasn't... so bad... now was it?," Spike asked between breaths, "I mean... you did pretty... well."

"That... is something I can... get used to..." Sweetie cuddled herself with Spike and starting drifting to sleep, keeping that smile on her clean, cute face. The horn dimmed green again for the second time this night that even the lamp on the nightstand looked more dimmed.

'Luckily tomorrow's Saturday,' Spike jokingly said in his mind, falling asleep from losing all his energy and since it was 11:48 PM at night. 'But really... Why is everypony calling me Spikey? I thought only Rarity uses that nickname?'

**Two fourth-wall breaks in the same chapter, but for the first time in the story, brilliant idea from Dr. Gear Switch!**

**You made your first clop scene Mr. Notch Steele, and I say it went well, not greatly, just well enough for readers to understand.**

**Hey! You're back! But do you think they'll find the two fourth-wall breaks you wanted to add in?**

**Nonsense, and if they didn't, the only hint I'll give is at the beginning of the clop and at the end of the clop, that's where the two are seperated.**

**Sweetie no longer virgin and neither is Scootaloo, now all that's left is Applebloom and Diamond Tiara.**

**NNNOOO! You weren't supposed to mention Diamond, that was to be a surprise one for a later chapter you ignorant boob!**

**Sorry! Sorry! What do we do!?**

**Nothing now... Cause now they know the road this is going...**

**You okay? Your mane is poofing up instead of it keeping its groomed shape.**

**Ze real doctor has arrived and zis more psycotic zhan ze other pitiful one.**

**Doc? Your mane is like a mad scientists shape, what is up with you?**

**Vhat zid I just say you low self-esteemed, self-indulgent assistant?**

**Okay that's just mean... Anyways, that's all guys, see you next chapter.**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night!"**

**-N§**

**"Destroy Your Sanity All You Readers!"**

**-G§**

**Two familiar dragons are coming all you readers, not to zhis story, vut one I'm willing to restart MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	11. Chapter 11: It Begins Part One

**Me and Gear Switch apologize about the short hiatus guys, we were having discussions about releasing an old story Gear wanted to restart from the beginning and we came to an agreement to re-edit the chapters one-by-one. I believe some of you have heard of it if you've known Gears stories, "Jealousy for Spike" will be the story to come back. We haven't planned the return date, but it will be possibly early October or late September of 2013. Now lets get over to reviews shall we:**

**GoneSouth1: Nice job kidnapping the original Gear Switch, "SpikesBestMan1". Try again when you have planned out things.**

**Karlos1234ify: Well thank you, I watch WWE often with Notch and we have our own favorites; mine is Randy Orton and Notchs' is Daniel Bryan.**

**DarkPaladinmon: The future will be seized and the present will be controlled and the past will be deceased.**

**He23t: But when...? Dum dummm dummmmmmm!**

**Harbinger-of-Script: Notch says thank you, it was his first time attempting a clop without any of my help.**

**Portalfan43510: Oh... Damn I feel stupid! Oh well, that's what happens when your brain malfunctions from its gears.**

**Westeon: Yay! It's coming back after a long wait!**

**Anonymous (from chapter 3): Only on Sundays that happens with Gear and Trixie, it's complicating to explain.**

**Enjoy...**

-2 Weeks Later-

Another day of having to deal with keeping those two fillies away from himself; in both his mind and in reality. Bell rings for another day of school and he starts sprinting out the door, wondering to himself when he'll get the guts to personally tell them that he loves them both. At least he got the third to keep her mouth shut of that deep secret of him bucking both of them in the same week.

Though Spike had thought, not only to himself, but to the Crusaders as well, all believed they wouldn't have anymore trouble with their bullies: Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips and Snails. Turns out that drove those four to be even more crucial with words and actions, like how last Wednesday when Snips and Snails spitted their gum on Spikes backpack when he wasn't looking. He got pissed when Sweetie Belle told him the second after and then he spat a small green fireball towards Snails and burnt a paper to ash; which happened to be the colts homework.

Asides from last week-Spike was heading to Sugarcube Corner for a treat... alone temporarily. Feeling the wind rush past him and the backpack he carried on his shoulders beginning to grow heavier, he took turns and swerves to find a way to shake off two fillies that wanted to be with him, practically desperate for him as well. He finally found an opportunity along the path to the town bakery and leapt into an average-sized bush.

Breathing quickly while he kept a paw on his chest; taking in huge inhales that made him look like a body-builder after each take-in of oxygen. He heard one filly zoom by the bush, giving him a moment to sigh in relief, but the other? Where was the other? He peeked through the many small gaps between the leaves and branches of the bush and was not able to catch a glimpse of the second filly he thought was also following behind. Guess the other filly had lost him... for now.

Spike stood up, feeling both fear and relief; with a side of nervousness. He took another peer around his surroundings and wept a hand across his forehead, "Phew... Glad I lost them, now time to talk to Applebloom at Sugarcube about how I can approach both of them without the two having to practically kill eachother?," he said aloud to himself, walking away from his temporary hiding spot and walking peacefully back on the main dirt road to the sweets shop. He thought to himself why he could've and why he should've told the both sooner before they got indulgent over him in complicating ways. As much as he waned over the fact that Scootaloo had a great attitude of things that he adored and that Sweetie Belle has an innocent democracy that made her look cute, not to mention she's an actual living dictionary.

Upon reaching Sugarcube Corner after a short two minutes, Spike walked through the open doorway and received an explosive confetti ambush to his face. "AAAAHHHH! CONFETTI! ... Wait?... Confetti?," he asked himself, grabbing a purple strip that was on his nose and lifting it up to his eyes, "Okay Pinkie... What's with the confetti that I was assaulted with?" He looked around for a certain pony anypony would recognize as the party pony of the town. Looking left and right and even behind him because this mare of just pink fur and pink hair color could spring up from anywhere at anytime without the slightest hint of perseverance of her presence.

"HIYA! SPIKE!"

Spike heard the voice of the omnibus pony, looking around again in the bakery; still no sign of the overjoyed mare. He blinked and looked up to the ceiling, then a pink object fell from up there and landed in front of him with a massive smile on her face that would enlighten anyone's day. He had a surprised look, "How did you even... How did you get up there?"

She giggled and bounced around him, "That's a secret that even the writers can't figure out." Pinkie Pie bounced behind the register and awaited for the dragon to approach, "So what can I getcha today?"

The purple reptile walked towards the register with a confused look, "Writers? What writers exactly...nev-nevermind...the usual; you know, a cupcake."

"Coming right up!," she yelled with much enthusiasm, springing into the kitchen and returning back a split-second later with a green frosted cupcake atop of her wildly puffy pink mane. "With worms too, the way you like it!" Pinkie tossed the tasty treat off her head and it flung to the dragon, just for him to catch it mid-air and take an instant bite into it.

"And it's...good as...always," he thanked between chews, walking over to the nearest empty table and seating himself in a chair. He gulped down, "So hows it been Pinkie?"

The party-pony scratched her chin simultaneously, "Wellllll... ... Today has been great! While you were at school, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and I made an apple flavored cake with apple slices decorated around each layer, there were four layers by the way. Then after that, we ate it and it was really good and scrumptious. Then after that, Rainbow Dash stopped by and we all saw her kiss Applejack fully on the lips in front of everypony that was in the bakery, even Mr. and Mrs. Cake saw and they couldn't respond with that and with that, they left with Pumpkin and Pound to the market to..." She stopped due to her complete loss of breath. She took in a massive inhale and resumed, "...get just anything so they could get their mind off of Applejack and Rainbow Dash. And that's when Twilight left and Rarity followed along. Then I left to Fluttershys because I rembered that I was gonna do a quiet picnic with her animal friends and-"

"Okay I think that's enough. I think I got the whole story of today," Spike interrupted quite rudely, putting his hand up towards Pinkies face and making her shut her mouth slowly. Just as that happened, an orange earth filly trotted in with a brown saddlepack being held in her jaws and her face looked less...enthusiastic than the pink ponys.

This orange pony noticed the purple dragon and walked over to the table he was sitting at, seating herself next to him with an aggravated look as she placed her pack next to her on the ground. "Hey Spike," she greeted nicely sitting comfortably in her chair.

"Hey Applebloom, looks like you made without being noticed I see," Spike greeted back kindly, not seeing that the crazed pony was peeking her head between the two young ones slowly and quite creepily.

Applebloom looked behind herself and screamed out to the sight of Pinkie being mere inches from her face. "Pinkie!," she huffed as she felt her chest thump like if the life in her depended on it, "Why were creeping up on us like that?," she decided to ask.

The memetic pony smiled and started swerving we head around the bakery, scanning her surroundings for any life-form. She turned her face back to the two children, "I know exactly what's going on," she said quietly, making the dragon grab onto his chest where his heart was like if it was being pumped by a compressor.

"Who told you?!," he questioned as his pupils started widening in disbelief. He received a joking laugh from Pinkie that she even fell over on her back.

"You should've seen the look on your face Spike. It. Was. Priceless!," she said getting herself back together, then her smiling face turned serious the following second, "A little birdie tells me you're in love Spike." That was enough words to make the dragon choke on another bite of his cupcake. "Who is it?"

Spike coughed viciously until he spat out the mush of his cupcake inside his mouth and swallowed it again without chewing, then spoke out with ease, "Why would you care exactly?"

"Ooh so you ARE in love? I always thought it was Rarity but that look in your eyes tells me it isn't."

Applebloom tapped Pinkies shoulder, "B'fore he says somethin', can ya get me a milkshake please?," she asked hypothetically. The pink pony nodded joyfully and sprang off. "Okay Spike, Ah think meetin' here wasn' such a good idea," she said worriedly.

The reptile shook his head in agreement, "She somehow figures out everything, even if she isn't around nor if you even mention any slightest hint about it—she just finds out no matter how much you keep it secrete." He turned his head around from Applebloom and checked for the hyper mare who hasn't gotten back with the fillys drink. He turned back and whispered, "How do I tell Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle that I like them both without having them having to kill for me?"

"Well that's simple!," Pinkie yelled excitedly, returning back with a tray that had a blended drink on it. She passed the drink over to Applebloom and turned her attention back to Spike, "All you have to do is tell them, how hard is that?"

"This is Scootaloo, the one that wants to be just like Rainbow Dash, and then there's Sweetie Belle, kinda like Fluttershy at times and then could explode with rage at any given time. Yes it's going to be hard to say anything like that," Spike countered, resting his chin on his hand before getting an unexplainable look from Pinkie Pie who was looking to a clock that was towards the wall next to the register. She then bounced herself to the clock for a closer look, not noticing the raising eyebrows of Spike and Applebloom.

"Oh my half-baked chocolate cupcakes with chocolate chips inside it's time to go prank with Rainbow Dash!" She draped herself back to the dragon and the filly with an upset look, "I wish I could talk more little treats, but Pinkie has to be with Rainbow Dash in about less than a minute—Bye!" She sped out the door fast enough that even a Wonderbolt would be impressed of.

"Well t'at was awkward, "Applebloom said before taking a quick slurp from her milkshake, "Ya wanna go back t' the farm? Applejack wanted me ta help 'er with collectin' apples today, ah think she'll b' happy if another hoof would help." She left the glass cup on the table as she hopped off her seat and placed back on her saddlepack.

Spike thought for a moment and shrugged, "Okay then, Twilight today had to be with Fluttershy almost all day anyway to help with her animals." He as well got off his chair and strapped on his backpack, "Lets be sure not to run into Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo on the way." The two walked out the door, heading in the direction that lead to the farm, feeling justified and concerned about Pinkies sudden disappearance. It did seem normal to the two that the mare would dash out the door and vanish from sight, just with other conflicts going on, it didn't feel the same to them.

They kept themselves on the dirt road to Sweet Apple Acres, having a nice conversation about 'what if this happened' and 'what if that happened'. Backfiring on eachothers question, conceited of their statements being possible or impossible if something unpredictable occurred from out-of-the-blue. Not to mention the sound of an impending march of hooves stamping vigorously around the ground following behind the two friends.

"You're hearing that too right?," Spike asked, trying to find the direction of the ominous sounds.

"Uh oh...," Applebloom replied worriedly.

"Uh oh, what?"

"I think we should start pickin' up the pace," the filly said as she started to jog herself at a higher speed.

"Why?," the draconic creature asked once more, picking up speed as well to keep alongside with the farm pony.

"Ah'll just say it might be somethin' big," she replied jokingly.

The stamping grew louder and more heavier in their eardrums, showing no doubt that whatever it was was coming close and fast, sending timid stiffness down the twos spines in mostly fear. Then dust tarted to spring-up from behind, still the objects coming was a distance away, they started to run to the farm.

"Yep, it's a stampede...," Spike muttered to himself. "I think we should move off the road," he said aloud sarcastically.

"Ya think?!," Bloom shouted back.

"YEEEEEE HAW! Gather 'em roun' Winona!," an obvious voice called from the approaching stampede; a pony of orange fur running fiercely on one side of the herd, which of what looked to be was cows.

"Not again with the stampede!," Spike yelled, leaping off the dirt road with Applebloom and both landing on their backs so the sprinting pony could ramble up all the spotted dairy animals with her mostly brown and shimmed white dog.

"It's Applejack, what woulda expect Spike?," the filly remarked.

"I know she can handle this single-hoofedly, but why at this time? It's so random for that to happen."

"Well maybe there must've been somethin' ta waste some time?," Applebloom suggested.

"Waste some time? For what?" The pony shrugged in response.

Spike sat up on the few patches of grass after having to leap on the road, grabbing onto his left wrist that sent out a shock of pain when he moved it around, "OW! Damn, I hurt my wrist!" One more siege of pain surged through his wrist the next instant he stood up.

Applebloom got up on all fours and looked at the injured wrist, "Did you fall on it?," she asked as she started getting back on the road again.

"Maybe... It stings though if I twist it," he replied amidly.

"Lets hurry up then, Granny Smith will have ya fixed up faster then a hungry jackrabbit."

"So you don't know what happened to Spike, Twilight?"

"I already said no Sweetie Belle, why do need him so badly?"

"I told you last week, I'm in love with him."

"Well he'll be back, just be patient."

"He's probably with Scootaloo."

"Why do you say that?"

"Scootaloo loves him too..."

"... ...Oh, that's inconvenient."

"Why's that?"

"I had that same problem before about love."

"Really? I don't expect you to be with anypony at all, especially with the way you are."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're a brainiac and can be sometimes overwhelmed by books and studying that you wouldn't care to go out with any colt whatsoever for any reason."

"Well a brainiac can also have a colt too you know."

"With whom exactly?"

"That I don't want to talk about."

"Well I'll be going back looking for Spike since you don't know where he is."

"And yet I still wonder how she can be a dictionary if she's real impatient."

"Are you positive Rarity? Positive?"

"For the hundredth time; yes Scootaloo, I do not know the whereabouts of Spike."

"He must be with Sweetie Belle..."

"Why on earth would he be with my sister?"

"She loves him as do I."

"A love triangle, very indulgent; like Fluttershy and Twilight with that one colt, I can't seem to remember his name."

"Twilight and Fluttershy? Now those seem like the least likely mares to go for a colt and for themselves to be with one."

"Just because they look that way doesn't mean they'll always be like that...most of the time."

"I gotta go to the clubhouse, see if they're there! I will not let Sweetie Belle take Spike from me!"

"This is new to me and I think I must tell the others about this..."

**One of our other short chapters, sorry guys, but it's better than nothing because next chapter will be the shocker of the story... in Notchs' opinion.**

**Well I think they'll never figure out both the references of your previous story and both of the fourth wall breaks.**

**Good for you, I don't have any idea why you still wanted to do that.**

**Because it's nice to give out some challenges in the story.**

**It's meant to be read and enjoyed, not a game challenge.**

**No spoilers this time like last chapter you ignorant boob.**

**That's my line you ignorant boob.**

**Boob!**

**Self-Indulgent!**

**Low self-esteemed insane German pony scientist!**

**... ... ... ... You're an ass...**

**"Happy Reading Experiences" before I place Notch in a bucking room.**

**-G§**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**


	12. Chapter 12: It Begins Part Two

**Yeah baby we're back with an all new Chapter by yours truly, "Notch Steele" and "Gear Switch". We have great news for the ones anticipated for "Jealousy for Spike" - the release date of its restart will be September 22, 2013! yay.**

**In other news, Notch Steele will be releasing his first story called "Behind The Mask"—the description and release date will be at the end of the chapter—lets answer some reviews:**

**Harbinger-of-Script: No worries on this one though, its good and ready to go.**

**Karlos1234ify: Why thank you! And yay it's back!**

**He23t: Yeah I know! (Spongebob reference)**

**DarkPaladinmon: Applebloom is the only one with Spike, so things are going to intensify yes.**

**ultimateCCC: Or maybe it could be Notch, nah just kidding, Notch is too self-concious about that stuff.**

**whovian803 (from chapter 1): Of course, Fluttershy is Gears waifu, but mine is THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!**

**bluesword456: You get a cookie, a shiny nickel, and this little bear. Eh, little bear?**

**whovian803: Hey! We are not bickering, we just get to points to where we disagree with eachother is all.**

**PortalFan43510: Well for one thing, some re-editing has to be done then to last chapter. And damn I can't say enough thank yous from both me and Gear.**

**Killerbeats359 (from PM): FUCK YEAH! Its back and it'll be better than what I went through in the past.**

**Enjoy...**

Applebloom and Spike have been chatting and giggling for about thirty minutes in the clubhouse; alone and happily enjoying themselves. Despite their worries about two other fillies that have been searching for the purple reptile for what seemed forever, the two friends kept a low profile in the upper level of the clubhouse, the watchtower. Every once in a while they'll check for the two other ponies, then they'll get back to talking to eachother about certain affairs going on in the periods of the present.

At first the two were talking about the incident of the love poisen the Cutie Mark Crusaders did not too long ago to Big Macintosh and their teacher Ms. Cheerilee, however that instantly changed when Applebloom remembered something that made her angrier than a sleepless bear.

"Can you believe Diamond Tiara is havin' her bir'day party at the farm t'is year!?"

Spike was taken aback by this with both confusion and surprise written all over his face, "Why here? Isn't she like Rarity; clean and repulsive against anything that could lay a speck of dust on her?"

"Exactly! Why would she wanna haf' it here?" The orange pony perked her ears up and glared angerily at the ceiling of the small room, "Ah mean if Applejack agrees to let her have it here, Ah'll lose mah mind."

"Wow, you're real unhappy about this. Are you still holding that grudge over her about last week?"

"Yes, she told Snips ta trip me when Ah was a racin' 'er - just to prove ah'm like mah sister."

"Come on, you are like her; strong, quick, hardworking and quite good-looking," he pointed, making the filly blush deeply and rub a hoof across her shoulder simultaneously. He kept a clear glance away from her face and looked out the window next to him because he heard a sound of pacing hooves coming from outside the clubhouse—it was Big Macintosh down below oddly enough.

"Applebloom!," he called out before knocking on the club door.

"Big Macintosh?," Applebloom questioned to herself before taking in an inhale, "Lets go down b'fore 'e calls again–he hates callin' twice." The dragon nodded and went down the ladder that lead to the only-other room of the treehouse.

He got halfways down before seeing the filly come down with him above, seeing the place he had seen from two other fillies before; which he still hasn't said anything about those certain nights to the farm pony whatsoever. He kept his mind clear before his instincts started to kick in and he felt a tingle coming from his waist which made him gasp and climb down faster to the point where he lost control and let loose on the ladder and crash down onto the wooden floor.

The filly had finished climbing down and saw that something started to peak out from the reptiles waist that made her eyes shoot wide in shock. She facehoofed and sighed before saying to the recovering dragon, "Yer privates 'er showin' Spike."

Spike looked down and felt himself throb, then he panicked and looked deeply red in embarresment, "Sorry! Sorry!," He apologized while have a glazed look at the filly, "And I could've sworn you would've been questioning about this."

"Ya think I don' get curious 'bout the difference between a mare an' a stallion?," she asked right as he finished, watching the freaked out dragon stumble left and right, trying to cover himself the best he can. As that was going on, Applebloom walked over to the door and opened it - right as the talk red stallion was going to knock again, "Yes Big Macintosh?," she asked trying to block the massive ponys sight from seeing the inside of the treehouse.

The red stallion turned his head, signaling that there was something in his eye direction. The orange pony poked her head out the door and saw that there was a table setted up with what looked like a snack, maybe a skipped dinner and onto dessert; an apple pie fresh and warm, a pitcher of grape juice with empty cups sided next to it, and Applejack and Granny Smith were seated at the rectangular wooden table waiting for them. Strangely enough, Big Macintosh grew curios to the fact why Applebloom kept trying to prevent him from peering inside—it got suspicious of his sisters actions that he felt the need to be concerned—the close-cornered room.

He then asked, "What're ya doin' inside?" That question seemed to get the young mare to freeze herself and give a laminated face; which was more of a fake smile. The stallion raised his head up a little higher and noticed something. The dragon was trying to hide something that for some reason he had his hands near his waist that made the stallion grow more eager in suspicion that his ambition as well started to churn; stirring up another question that he wanted to ask the reptile this time.

"Spike? What're YOU doin'?"

Spike still felt hard and wished that he didn't catch eyes on Appleblooms mare parts when he was climbing down the ladder below her. He heard a hoofstep; it definitely wasn't a light step, it shook the floor for a split-second and that got Spike to breathe a little heavier. His mind panicked that Big Macintosh was coming up behind him, coming closer to witnessing the unbelievableness. He peeked over his shoulder and saw the buff stallion just staring a few feet from him, looking normal with his usual expression.

Applebloom swooped in front of her older brother—interjecting to save Spikes life practically—and looked up at him with a clean smile, "Why don' we go outside with the rest of family big brother?" Her expression didn't look to have changed from Macintoshs perspection.

The purple reptile felt his heart punch out of his chest on-and-on again for what could his final moments of life; to the point where he could faint unintentionally. The moment had arrived, he felt breathing on his shoulders—freezing his body in place—and starting to think of what his gravestone would say if he got mauraded inconceivably, 'Failed to cover-up'. He laughed under his breath sarcastically and thought of what he'd tell Twilight IF he lived through the beating of the ages.

"Spike?," Applebloom asked for the weirdest of reasons, getting Macintoshs attention for the most part and getting his eyes to loom down at her. "Ya feeling okay?"

The oppurtunity of a lifesaver had shipped in and Spike felt the right moment to fall on one knee and curl himself up into a ball on the floor. He faked a few coughs and released some steam from his nostrils. "*cough* *cough* Not really," he groaned, feeling his rod finally return into his waist.

Macintosh rolled his eyes and decided get everything over with. He put one of his large hooves on the dragon and flipped his body onto his back. He saw nothing wrong from above until he saw the final centimeters of his penis retreat back into his area. The stallions face couldn't look any blanker. "... ... Applebloom, step outside," he commanded in his normal tone.

"Why?," Applebloom dared asking.

"Ah said step out." His voice cranked up a notch as he swerved his head around at his younger sister with a mean glare that could get anyponys full attention.

"What about Spi-"

"Ah said, step out!"

Applebloom got scared impeccably quick and stepped back a few feet close to the door. She kept a look of fear smeared across her face before she trotted out slowly.

"An' close the door," Big Macintosh said before fixing his eyes again on the heavily breathing, heart-pounding, sweaty faced dragon. He heard the door close and he looked deeper into Spikes draconic emerald eye slits - representing the humongous amount of fear that trailed in his eyes and into his soul.

"WHATCHA TRYIN' TA DO TO MAH SISTER?!," the red pony screamed without warning; like if a warning was really necessary anyway.

Spike couldn't move himself, the tension of fear prevented himself from both speaking and moving the slightest inch. He yearned for an answer in his fright-filled mind; just before his eyes widened to the upheaval of his body when the stallion lifted him up onto his feet. Right as his feet touched the floor again, he spoke the quickest he ever did, "I didn't want to try anything Macintosh. It was an accident okay, I was thinking of another pony when it happened."

"Who then?!," he demanded.

The most obvious pony beamed in Spikes mind, "Rarity..."

The angered stallion gritted his teeth majestically. He grabbed at Spikes chest and brought his face up to him, "If yer lyin', ah best b' not hearing ya cryin'."

Just then, Applebloom bursted back inside, "Stop! Leave 'em alone!"

The red pony swerved his head around, "Ah said ta stay outside."

"You said ta go out, not ta stay out there," she shot back.

"Yer friend was probably tryin' somethin' on you Applebloom."

"And if 'e did?"

Shocked the stallion was of his sisters vital attitude, he put the dragon down onto his feet and he walked up to his sister abnormally, "Yer lucky it wasn' Applejack instead of me 'er else Spike b' applesauce."

Applebloom looked up at Big Mac with eyebrows furrowed and eyes dead-centered into the other ponys own. "Ah'd stop Applejack too like how Ah stopped you. Spike wouldn't do anything ta me."

"Why would ya guess that?"

The filly zoomed up next to the dragon and hugged his neck, "B'cause if he likes me, then Ah like him."

An awkward silence filled the room for a short few minutes, driving Big Mac to find it best to just leave Applebloom be while he kept a keen eye on the reptile.

Spike couldn't respond to what Applebloom said about the two of them. He just had questions running in his mind, repeatingly asking if Applebloom had fallen for him too when he least expected it. It seemed to have been true since she gave out a huge hint to it being possible that the orange pony loves him too.

Big Mac shook his head and asked to break the silence, "Do ya like 'er Spike?"

The dragon nodded quickly without thinking—right as the moment happened, he slapped himself in his mind for not thinking thoroughly—straightforward.

"Alright then," was Macintoshs final answer before he exited with his normal expression again. Not another word came out of his mouth, just silence and a running mind of questions and thoughts of his sister Applebloom and Spike being together.

Applebloom turned her head to Spike the moment the red pony exited, "Ya really do like me?," she softly asked.

Spike opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't just say no and break the fillys heart like how he doesn't want to do the same with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. He felt best in his trait of thoughts to just nod in agreement and hopefully get a response from her.

A warm, circle of emotion emancipated around the two. The heart-warming feeling of love overtaking the fillys mind that she kept the same hug around the draconic creatures neck and pressed her cheek against his chest to hear his slow heartbeat. She shut her eyes and smiled sweetly, leaving the dragon to figure what to do next.

For the next few moments, Spike decided to not ruin the moment and just go with it; wrapping one arm around Appleblooms back and using the other to stroke her red mane with his fingers. He as well shut his eyes and smiled.

Then...

"I know Spike is here!"

"Yeah, well I know too!"

"Well I'm sure Spike'll choose me anywa-"

"You didn't finish, what was tha-"

**HOLY HALF-BAKED MUFFINS! The craziest of crazy is coming and it isn't going to be beautiful.**

**Gear, how bad do you think this is going to get?**

**It'll vary between the CMC with Spike inbetween their triangle.**

**Anywho from that, here's the description and release date for Notch Steeles first story, "Behind the Mask":**

**Description:**

**_She and my daughter know my secret, and nopony else must ever know it. The queen is planning a full-on assault on the castle of Canterlot and I'm being called in from Cloudsdale to leave and join her forces immediately. But, I like living as a pony better than a changeling; I have a great family and I live a great life, why must I be taken from that? I'm Frenson the changeling, and I'm not joining the evil again._**

**Release Date:**

**September 27, 2013**

**Well thats that, I hope you do well without my help Notch.**

**Best in luck for me Gear.**

**"Happy Reading Experiences!"**

**-G§**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**


	13. Chapter 13: AppleSpike

**I'm just gonna answer reviews, I don't have much to say except for a ***WARNING*** for something:**

**Harbinger-of-Script: Oh it will this chapter... Kind've.**

**ultimateCCC: *Gasp* Dammit he knows.**

**Including the future events Gear?**

**I hope not...**

**Karlos1234ify: Just wait for it...**

**killerbeats359: Like I said to Karlos1234ify, "Just wait for it..."**

**DarkPaladinmon: Not compared to what'll happen this-said to much, no more you need to know.**

**He23t: GET IT! IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!**

**Stache38: Somepony (like the rest of us) has gotten deeply into Button Mash Adventures.**

**Enjoy...**

Silence. That was just it, just silence and faces starring at every other face that was present in the dense room. Three fillies that have the same feeings for the only dragon that lives in the rural area of Ponyville, just eyeing on him and him most of the time the others exchanged glances.

Applebloom still had Spike grasped in a slightly tight hug as she looked at the faces of disbelief from her two friends at the door. She had her head pressed against the scaled chest of the reptile.

The silence had broken when Scootaloo grew infuriated and dared herself to say without hesitation, "What. Are you. Doing with. My Spike?," she asked while her teeth grinded together.

Sweetie Belle swung her head to the pegasus, "YOUR Spike?! He's mine!"

The tangerine pony glared at the unicorn, "No he's not! He's with me and you know it!"

Their faces met mere inches from eachother; angry and protective. "Lets ask Spike then and see who he likes best... Spike, who do you love more? Me or Scootaloo?"

Applebloom stood up after releasing her hugging grip on the dragon, looking tempered and unappaled. "Maybe he likes me more than you two," she bragged as she walked up to go face-to-face-to-face with the two other fillies.

"He likes me best!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

Spike heard the continuity of the young mares firing back and forth saying "Me" and "Me" over and over again. He couldn't stand hearing it after the first few seconds; not only wanting to, but very willingly, get them to calm down and let them know who he decides on. "HEY!," he screamed, just loud enough to get the threes attention. "You all want to know who I like most, right? Well to stop this...," he gulped and prepared for two of three fillies to start a wildfire, "...It's Scootaloo...okay."

Scootaloo turned her head to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle with a grand smile, "I knew it was me!," she cheered—flapping her wings at the insane speed that lifted her off the ground. She ran up to Spike with gleeful eyes and a look of deep blush on her face. She leaned her head to the dragons face and kissed him on the lips as she tilted her head sideways; closing her eyes in the process along with wrapping her hooves around his neck and shoulders.

Though the reptile was not prepared for a surprise kiss from "his chosen one", he did not notice either that Sweetie Belle had grabbed Scootaloo and pulled her back so she could meet her face again; this time pressing her forehead against the pegasus'. "What did you tell him so he would choose you?!"

Scootaloo smirked at her, "I didn't tell him anything, he chose me because I'm awesome like Rainbow Dash." She whipped her tail at Sweetie Belle right as she turned back around towards the dragon who had a sarcastic look on his face.

The unicorn took no belief into this and thought to herself of how she would get the dragon to say the truth; if it was or was not? She jumped her hooves out and got Spike around them so she could lunge a kiss flat on his scaled lips. But that went a whole new level when they fell on the floor due to the force.

"GET OFF HIM!," Scootaoo roared as she shoved off the unicorn onto her back. "He already said my name, so buzz off Sweetie Belle!"

The white filly shook her for a quick recovery, then looked up into the blazing eyes of the tangerine filly, "Maybe you should buzz of–oh wait, you can't fly!"

"You can't even perform magic!," she shot back withoit feeling guilty about it, yet she wasn't done there, "Your horn can only spark and nothing would happen afterwards!"

"The tips of your hooves would still be touching the ground no matter how fast you flap your small wings!"

"E-NOUGH! Both of you just quit being three-year-olds!" Spike commanded stepping up inbetween the two arguing ponies, and Spike thought Applebloom would jump into this too. However, she was standing at the door kicking her hoof back and forth, feeling upset and unaccepted. He looked over the overly-infuriated pony, checking up on the earth pony for the sake of his curiosity asking why she didn't interject into the arguement. Notcing the way she looked; standing and looking down at the floorboards, he walked away from the two calming fillies and up to the only filly at the door.

"Applebloom? I know what I said sounded final, but if you really do love me as well..."

"No, no need ta say anymore," she interrupted while also mumbling loud enough for everypony to hear, "If you love Scootaloo... that's alright then..."

"Please don't Applebloom," Spike softly said, placing a paw on the back of her neck. He reached his head down to her ear and whispered, "Inside, I chose you though." He was being honest, or at least that's what his concious was telling him. "You want to know how I do?" He put a claw on Appleblooms chin and moved her head to catch eye-to-eye at the dragon. Then he leaned his head further and synced lips with the filly.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jaw-dropped in shock and disbelief, in awe and in undeniable question of what the two had laid eyes on. The kiss they witnessed lasted for a short minute until Spike pulled out blissfully. Scootaloo was the first to psych out mercifully the instant Spike laid eyes on her. She sped out the door manically and down the road back to Ponyville without another word; nothing but dust following her trail.

Sweetie Belle just stared for another short moment and then stepped out feeling numb in her mind and shaking legs. Her mind swiped over and over about the truth that now lies between her, Scootaloo, and Applebloom; despite her ambitious thoughts of getting Spike back with herself.

Applebloom looked deep into the draconic eye-slits of the purple reptile, little hearts floating in her eyes and her face reddening with emotion. She shut the door next to her and looked out to the near nightfall from the window on her otherside. Her mind went blank when she saw Spike wag his tail smoothly across the floor—mind set soon after and fell onto her back on purpose. She remembered Spikes earlier actions when Big Mac wanted to wrangle with him for having his dragonhood poking out, which drove her to the idea to have fun with him.

Spike questioned for a moment when Applebloom threw herself over until he realized a little too late. His leg was tripped over by her tail and he fell forward onto his hands; right on top of the filly. He felt a pair of legs wrap around his waist and he grew more relative to what the earth pony was doing. Finally concluding the actions the orange pony did, he had a small smile come across his face and grew red as well.

The young mare pecked the dragons lips and gave a seductive smile, "Ya know what Ah'm asking, right?," she asked shyly. She recieved a kiss back and her body was—to a big surprise— lifted up and carried to a pile of unfolded blankets that were used a few nights back when her, Spike, and the other fillies spent the night together in the clubhouse. The two dropped atop of all the warm and snug blankets, readying eachother for a night they won't forget.

Spike looked into the lust-filled eyes, "You sure you up for this?," he asked meekly; like if she would say anything related to "no", just like Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "for sure".

"Ya really gonna ask that?," she teased, surprising the dragon by an unexpecting landslide, "Ah've known what sex is an' Ah've wanted to try it out."

"Well that's-" A hoof was placed up on his lips and another was feeling down his chest; to his stomach; to his groin.

"Ah thought ya would've been like other boys?," she questioned while she felt around the dragons area.

"What do you mean?," he asked before he grew more into it.

"Yer privates were showin' earlier and now they're not there anymore." The dragon acted like he didn't hear that.

Spikes breathing grew a little heavier when he felt his instincts kick-in and the blood rushing through to his waist and into his dragonhood; hardening and peeking out.

"It's just you n' me now Spikey; shall we?"

The dragon flinched, "Define 'shall we'?" It wasn't a bright question to ask because then he felt his rod being rubbed quickly and quite roughly by her hoof, making him yelp audibly to the oddly good feeling he recieved.

"Like it dontcha?," she asked quietly, "B'cause Ah know you'll love this too." She lowered herself just a few inches until her mare parts and Spikes dragonhood met; a well wet area being tapped against by a throbbing rod.

Spike took a look below him and rose up to his knees, still keeping his body atop of Applebloom, "I'll make you like it too then." He gave up on asking again since he'll get the same possible answer he got from the other two fillies; so he decided to just go with it, besides, he was actually starting to enjoy the moment. He slowly slid in and got an extremely loud scream from the filly, driving the dragon to pull out almost instantly and shush her by connecting his lips with hers. Once she calmed, he disconnected and asked, "You okay–that was a doozy there."

Applebloom turned redder than she already was from that small second pressure, "Eeyup–Ah'm okay, just take it slow."

"I did though...," he replied solemnly before taking another chance at it. He pushed in again slowly; and for the most part, as carefully as possible. Sliding his draconic member in again, he got a response with a hoof kicking out wildly and almost bucking him in the face... twice. He grabbed hold of the kicking hindleg and started pacing himself smoothly. "So..., how does... this feel to you?," Spike asked between breaths that built up each passing moment.

The young mare couldn't respond due to her continuity of moaning, obviously enjoying it greatly. She wrapped her hooves around Spikes neck and lifted herself up to where their chests touched—which was now being followed up by her hindlegs wrapping around Spikes waist. It felt more than when she was laying on her back to her best opinion; despite her biting down on the dragons rough scaled shoulder.

The bodies were clamped together like a ball of green and orange; that at same time made intimate noises. One was thrusting upward spontaneously and the other was taking it all in. They began to exchange groans when the pace started coming to a stop; only for the power thrusts to kick-in. One slow pull out and then a forceful push back in.

"Spike!," Applebloom was finally able to say as she breathed heavily; more heavier than the reptile. "I...feel...funny...and I can't...hold it...EEEEIINNNNNN!" Her warm and slippery female juices orgasmed onto both hers and the dragons crotches; her groin fur and waist getting soaked and the dragons lower semi-scales getting wet and slippery.

Even after Appleblooms orgasm, Spike continued pounding in until he started to tingle as well. He pulled out too far on his last thrust and accidently shoved his member into her anal hole and released his semen in there. The filly gasped out in pain and Spike yelled in ecstasy after each squirt of his sticky white fluids.

The two collapsed on each other on the pile of used blankets and breathed as heavily as ever as if they'd ran a mile. The filly fell into slumber immediately and the purple creature looked up to the ceiling thinking how'll he'll get out of this situation after what he says, "Checking off the last one". He couldn't fight against his anxiety to sleep and he fell I to as well, his hand landing on the sleeping ponys side.

*The Next Morning*

Spike awoke with a snort and a pair of eyes looking at him, glaring and looking to kill.

"Oh Shi-"

**All three have lost their virginity.**

**Yes indeed Notch, the CMC have all been bucked by the same dragon.**

**Now what?**

**Now the big drama comes into play.**

**All hell breaks loose?**

**All hell breaks loose.**

**Well that's rhetorical Gear.**

**It doesn't matter what you think, what I say goes! Got it?!**

**Maybe...**

***facehoofs* You bumbling idiot. You know what, I'll tell them about it; "Jealousy for Spike (Restart)" has been posted and is ready for all you beautiful readers o' mine. I am giving it a new plot-line and a better inactment of the actions contracted by each character and their "show traits" in the best way possible.**

**That is all then for this chapter, Nazi Pony?**

**Don't ever call me that again. And yes.**

**"Color the Pathway from Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


	14. Chapter 14: Round Two For All!

**THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL NOTCH STEELES IDEA! HE MADE A BET WITH ME ABOUT AN ANNOYING CHARACTER IN SUPER SMASH BROS. RETURNING IN THE WII U VERSION. I said it better not be Toon Link and sure as hell, news went out the following day that that sonofabitch had been added to the roster, now all we need is Ice Climbers and I'm gonna have a bad time doing versus mode.**

**Anyways aside from that, Notch will be answering all reviews from you beautiful people:**

**ultimateCCC: Not sure if predicting future of story or just making a reference to Pinkies song as well as I make a reference to Fry.**

**Harbinger-of-Script: Why? Just why must you make a sex joke at the end? *sighs***

**Karlos1234ify: I like Tenacious D and I like Jack Black there I said it!**

**Fabio-ur: It could happen, or me and Gear could raise the depths of hell and buck up this story, but thats just an opinion and our little rumor we keep to ourselves.**

**He23t: But all of it changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**

**Beirirangu: I like PBJ's and Gear likes Pizza, does that count for something?**

**DarkPaladinmon: Wait for it... It'll come around soon, but don't tell anypony or you'll get in trouble.**

**Stache38: Yes of course, ahem, hold on my throat is a little dry. *drinks water* THIS IS SPAAAARRTA! *accidently kicks Gear Switch***

**You dumbass! Watch where you're kicking or I'll throw you in Room U-422.**

**That room is empty...oh wait, you're meaning to say "you ass"? Clever, asshole.**

**GhostlySpike: Oh me and Gear estimated it to be about another ten-twenty chapters, depends on future ideas to enhance the story.**

** . 1829: Who ever gave you that idea sir? We want this story to last a little while longer than thirteen for sure!**

**Enjoy Notch's horrendous idea and don't kill over...**

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SPIKE?!"

"Nothing Scootaloo."

"Then why did you do it?!"

"Do what?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID YOU CHEATER!"

"Scootaloo! Calm down!"

"YOU SHUT UP APPLEBLOOM OR I'LL SHOVE MY HOOF DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Tempting this all was; like if it was going to be a good morning anyways. Spike got all three, now what? Well, now he has to deal with the fact that two out of three know his secret of his about not telling the CMC who he had bucked so they wouldn't kill for him. But that wasn't to be anymore, it is just a sign of future armeggedon between the three fillies. At least this day was Saturday and not a school day or there would be trouble that would be even worse than how it is right now with the young dragon, Spike.

Applebloom had already known the incidents since the beginning, she just didn't want to point it out so that Spike would give her a chance; seemingly though, that might not go the way she had inaccurately planned out. She thought to herself how to get Scootaloo off of Spikes case and get her to turn the pegasus' attention to her. She kept watching the shrinking dragon get screamed at by the furios filly, looking helpless and weak for a shocker. It then came to a point where Applebloom felt diligent to step up for Spike, and that's what she wanted to do since the start.

With all the courage built up in her, the farming pony stepped out in front of the reptile and glared into the raging ponys eyes, "Yah'll better calm yerself Scootaloo, Ah don' wanna hear ya no more." She dared herself to face up the pegasus, unaware of all the strength that filly could actually have in her against her own; like how her older sister, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash have feuds almost all the time about strength, speed, and stamina. But this was different, this was to turn into a brawl; not any compitition, but a full-on fight that wasn't expected for.

With any fight in the tangerine filly driving to the brink of attacking the farm pony, she smirked at her heinously, feeling ambitious to keep herself as close to Spike as possible. She felt an adrenaline pulse through her veins like a hurricane; then for some reason, started laughing aloud to herself in front of Appleblooms face, confusing her and making her raise an eyebrow. With an insidious grin, Scootaloo spoke quietly, yet it sounded like it could intimidate anypony, "You want him too don't you? Well that doesn't work for me... You want him? Get past me first." Then with no warning, she lunged her hoof to Appleblooms gut and struck her accurately; let the fight begin...

The farm pony stumbled aback and grabbed at her stomach area with one hoof as well as shutting one eye closed due to the pain surging perpectiously fast. She knew the time had came...the time to take action. She stamped in place and then jumped at the pegasus and tackled her down. "Well try meh then!," she answered back. With no feeling of guilt, she punched Scootaloo dead-on in the face, making her shriek out and grab onto her muzzle.

Spike immediately flipped out in his mind and told himself he should stop this before it got as ugly as it already is. He stumbled backwards, got himself in a sprinting position like he was about to run a race, then took off at the quickest speed his legs could push. Bashing between the two fighting fillies, he stretched out his arms and tried to keep them both away from eachother; Scootaloo by his left arm, and Applebloom to his right. The two ponies attempted to reach eachother with their hooves and ended up both punching the dragon square in the neck and on his left cheek. That was enough though to get the two girls to stop what they're doing once they both realized they hurt the reptile they both had consistent emotions for.

Applebloom tumbled back as well as Scootaloo did, both pleading their sorry's for hitting him and giving off any perplexing behavior to him—maybe if they forgave eachother now, things would end off differently—explaining their troubles and why it all happened by pointing out the defendant of a simultaneous courtroom. It didn't take enough time for Spike to withdraw himself from inbetween the two, keeping hold in his head his anger and anticipation to tell them straight-up he can't be with them if they were always going to kill for him.

The dragon huffed and said in a commanding tone as his mouth began trickling sprinklets of blood, "I want you both to not fight over me, EVER again. I don't care how much you two hate eachother now, all I care for this time-on is that I never have to see a fight for me, I can't stand to see the three I enjoy being around fight over one thing." He thought about what he said, then figured an idea sparking in his cranium. He said it aloud, "How about you all take turns? We'll say I get to be with one of you for a whole week, then I'll be with another the next; yet if that doesn't work out, then I promise that no matter how hard you try to get me to be with either of you, I'll decline it."

Scootaloo already knew that the idea was going to be a total bust from the start: one reason is because Sweetie Belle tends to get impatient, two, Appleblomm would do anything to her desire for her cutie mark, so she was pretty sure the earth pony would do the same for the draconic creature. And three, Scootaloo herself would be the most greediest of the bunch. One moment after another, the pegasus remembered more reasons about her currently ex-friends—at least that's what she's saying in her mind—and why this plan wasn't going to work out whatsoever. She stared at the orange pony, imagining a bullseye on her head and just bucking her in the face at any given instant. She felt something wrap around her front-left ankle and looked down to it. It was Spikes tail.

"Spike, what are you doing?," the pegasus asked nervously as she felt a claw scratch down her neck. She looked back up to Spike, his face with a devious grin and his emerald eye-slits peircing into her violet eyes. The dragon squinted down his eyes and turned his attention over to Applebloom, giving the same stare at her, an uncomforting look upon his face, like if he was trying to say something without even moving his lips. He stuck his tongue out; unbelievably overly-extended and snake-like; and reached it out under Appleblooms body. Whatever he licked now made her give out moans.

"May I give a headstart?," the dragon asked, "The first week will be all three of you; then after will be cycling. I only want all three of you this week is so I know if I still have to go with this plan or not. If you three don't fight this whole week for me, then I'll cancel the plan, if you do, the plan takes affect. Fight during the cycle, then it's game over and I decline all of you. Got it?" He recieved nods of agreement and he smiled grimously. He brought down Scootaloo onto her back after yanking her to the floor with his tail, still wrapped around her leg. He felt adrenaline pulse through his body and blood rushing down to his groin, making him harden each second he licked at Appleblooms lower area. Now reaching a claw over to the pegasus after getting down on his stomach—face right in front of Scootaloos mare parts—tickling the outer slits of her area.

Applebloom couldn't take the pleasure she recieved from Spikes thin and long tongue, teasing her and causing her to fall over onto her back next to Scootaloo. She heard Scootaloo shriek out when Spike dove his face into her vaginal place and began nuzzling himself in it since he couldn't lick her insides because his tongue was about to enter another fillys walls. The farm pony kicked out one of her legs that was away from Spikes face as well as give out another loud moan when she felt herself get penetrated by his snake tongue.

"Nyuh! Spike! Yer tongue!...It feels...it's wonderful," Applebloom said between breaths. She felt the slimy organ travel up in her and dance around inside the walls, tickling and teasing; pleasuring and pleasing. She gasped out when the tongue went up to her clitoris and skated around the pearl. She looked at the dragon adm saw his eyes were closed as he wiggled his nose deep in Scootaloo. He even nimbled at her loose tissue and he made a vibrating motion whenever he breathed into her, sending enormous supplies of great feeling up and down her body.

Scootaloo turned her head over to the gasping Applebloom and had a sweaty face that even her tongue hang out at the corner of her mouth. "Bet you...wish...he was giving...you this...feeling," she said between hard breaths. Then before she screamed out, Spike drew a claw on both sides of her walls and spreaded it wider so he dive his snout in even further inside. A few moments went by and the dragon pulled his dripping snout out of Scootaloo and drew his tongue out of Applebloom and back into his mouth like measuring tape.

Before any of the two fillies could do anything, Spike rolled Applebloom on top of Scootaloo; chest to chest; face to face. Both of their soaked mare parts had their juices mixing together, streaming down into the floor and onto the wooden floor. Both panting and sweating, staring eye to eye with a dull smile to eachother. "Oh, that first part was just the beginning, now the fun part comes," Spike said as he got up to his feet. When he stood up, he revealed his hardened, throbbing member. He without hesitation, pushed his member between the two fillies and all three moaned out loud to the ceiling. He started slow before picking up the pace; pulling his pelvis back and plunging forward until his length went all way in.

His continuity of thrusting went on for a good three minutes until he pulled out from between and fell onto his back, exhausted and feeling in need of rest. He told himself though that he wasn't finished; eagerly telling himself to get back in the game and finish what he started. It was hard to get back up. Very. He stumbled as he regained balance, seeing the two mares having their eyes shut—as Applebloom rested her head on Scootaloos shoulder—just to the brink of passing out of exhaustion as well. "We're very close to being done," Spike informed before finishing himself; pushing his penis inside Applebloom and forcing her back to reality. "I won't leave you out Scootaloo," he said as he whipped his tail into the air, already knowing he had an idea with tail and what to do with it.

He manuvered his tail under his slightly spreaded legs and pushed it inside Scootaloos labia, also getting her to force awake again with a scream of pleasure. Tension began building up rapidly as Spike curved up a rhythm; tail in, member out; tail out, member in. The two fillies wrapped their hooves around eachother as they both screamed out in their orgasm, pleasing the dragon. Their female juices weakly hosing out and mixing together and both collapsing their heads; one on the floor and the other on a shoulder.

"Now I finish what I started," Spike teased to himself, feeling more exhausted as ever and still having his member tingle for a release. He pulled his tail out and his dragonhood out and whipped his tail in the air again and plunged his penis between the ponies. A few moments passed and he released his semen between them and squirted about thrice more times onto their fur coats of their chest and body. He fell backwards and felt himself drifting to sleep.

That supposed sleep didn't last even a minute until a white filly of pink and purple hair trotted in happily to see three bodies laying; yet two of three bodies were stacked on eachother. The smell of the air caught her nostrils and she coughed out loud, "Spike? What happened in here?," she asked specifically to the dragon because the coughing she made woke him up in shock. The dragon thought Applejack or some other older mare had trotted in, but it was just the third filly of the CMC; which is still bad...kinda.

The reptile groaned and saw that the filly had walked up to him with a concerned, yet more serious looking face. "Oh come on," he murmered to himself, "I was gonna get Sweetie Belle after I woke back up."

"What was that?," Sweetie Belle asked before feeling she had stepped in something warm and slippery. She looked down to the wet substance and followed the trail that lead to the two stacked bodies of Scootaloo and Applebloom, "Why?," she asked very upsettedly now—mood going from cheery to upset and neglected—once she figured the incident that went on not even an hour ago. She told herself to get an explanation as soon as possible from the dragon, feeling the need to yell at him and get answers by force. "What's the deal huh?!"

Funny thing, there is a deal going underway in a week for obvious, earlier reasons. Spike shocked awake to her increased volume in tone and attempted to stand up. "Actually...," he stuttered, "...there is a deal Sweetie Belle. But I'll explain it after."

Sweetie Belles tension grew, "After wh-" A press of lips to hers shooshed her. The filly wanted to resist it, but his organ dancing with hers was phenomenal to her and she twisted her head sideways to add more pressure to him. She felt herself being slid down onto her back on the wooden floor, not realizing what Spikes attempting to do. She opened her eyes when she felt a tapping on her stomach and a claw reaching down her body that made her shiver to the ticklish feeling. She disconnected the kiss to catch her breath and before she knew it, her walls had been penetrated by Spike. Screeching out as well as kicking a leg out wildly when the dragon began pacing himself inside.

Spike grabbed at both of the fillies hindlegs and placed them on top of his shoulders, then he struggled himself to his knees and placed his hands on Sweetie Belles shoulders as he regained his current thrusting speed, making her moan out to the pretentious rounds of pleasure that came and came again. Sweetie Belle felt her lower waist being lifted up and feeling her back arc, then her lower body collapsed with an audible thump. She rolled to her stomach; just what the dragon was going to ask for.

The white unicorn stretched out her hooves; perfect for the unexpected. She unexpectedly felt her tail get pulled up and before she knew it, Spike had positioned himself behind her on one knee. He lifted her tail high in the air and poked his penis at her vaginal area, "Ready?," he asked. Sweetie Belle nodded and felt the sweet feeling of his penetration return. The dragon paced at it while he kept on one knee, as well as spreading the fillys legs out to an almost perfect splits. He leaned his head and body forward and nibbled at the white ponys ear; putting his hands on both sides of her body and increasing his thrusting speed. Sweetie moaned out to the tempo increase; good enough for Spike to tease even more by adding more power to his penetration. He pulled out quickly and slammed back in with as much his body could carry.

With one last scream of ecstasy, Sweetie Belle spurted her liquids onto the floor and on Spikes member. Spike pulled out and told himself he should make it like last night with Applebloom; why not place himself in her butthole? He had a troubling time squeezing it in, despite her scream of pain echoing throughout the clubhouse; yet unable to wake to the two bodies that of which Applebloom had rolled off of Scootaloo a while back. Aside from the sleeping ponies, the reptile pushed in and out for about a minute until he pushed in as deep as he could and released his second load of the day into her anal hole. He collapsed again and almost instantly fell to sleep along with the white filly.

*Two hours later*

"SPIKE! Get up! NOW!"

**OH NO! The adults are here and Spike has to find any worthless and ridiculous answer for the adult.**

**How would he explain this out and yet get out of it?**

**I don't know, wait till next chapter...**

**Right...**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


	15. Chapter 15: Time Will Tell

**Hello again everypony! We are back for another chapter. There isn't much to say but that I and Notch will be posting a little less often due a club opening at our college (which we started along with 3 other fellow bronies). It is a brony club that we decifered without any intentions to feel embarresed, but thats that. We did it and we averaged to about 76 members; with about 20 all being artists for both FiMFic and for Equestria Daily (including myself), 2 DJ's! And the rest are all just your average bronies.**

**But aside from the awesomeness of the club, lets answer some reviews:**

**Karlos1234ify: I will check out the anime, though I believe I have heard of it because I am a huge anime fan, along with Notch.**

**He23t: Oh, have you not heard? Because I assume that everyone had heard...**

**DarkPaladinmon: Be afraid sir, be afraid, because this is only the beginning.**

**ultimateCCC: It could work... Or matters can go from bad to worse.**

**NightsOwl: Well, if me and Notch ever took the story in that direction, it wouldn't be so awe shocking in the ways we want it to be.**

**Secretpersonshhh: You have that feeling Notch?**

**About?**

**That this might be somepony we know.**

**Like whom?**

**"GoneSouth1" for my prediction.**

**There are thousands on this site, how can you make that assumption?**

**Because I'm Batman.**

**GhostlySpike: Oh don't worry, she'll be back...soon.**

**Enjoy...**

Spike got up at the fastest speed that even the Wonderbolts would be impressed of, already knowing the worst to come; needing no examples or spelling of it, it was all in the bag. He looked up to the mare that had screamed him awake, her lavender eyes devouring his draconic emerald eye slits, her horn glowing madly from such anger and disapproval, not to mention the vein pumping manically on her forehead. Definitely a "you're bucked" moment. The bare row of teeth of her grinding together that made the drake shiver, almost as if her teeth were going to crack by such force. He felt himself be lifted into the air by a mystical mist floating all around him. Looking down to the three fillies who cowered in fear, "They must've already been awake," he thought to himself, full of fear.

"What do you have to say about all this Spike?!," the mare yelled, looking that she could blow the whole clubhouse right now if she felt like it; but the way she sounded made enough power to make it possible. "Why would you think of doing such a thing?! You had sex with three fillies! THREE FILLIES! You know how much trouble you could get in for an act like this?!" Her nostrils tensed and released the little amounts of warm air every time she took in a large inhale and exhaled just about instantly. She looked at the three cowering ponies with pity like if they didn't do anything at all.

Spike gulped as his face was brought closer to the enraged pony until their eyes met by a few inches. He whimpered like a puppy and grabbed his tail, twisting the tip around his claw like a string. He didn't know what to say or what to do but just look back at the mare and the three ponies back and forth for a consecutive two minutes. He got another "What do you have to say?!" from the unicorn and he just took a deep breath, finally figuring what to say; it's better than being levitated all day for the most part. He closed his eyes as he prepared to speak to the waiting unicorn, thinking of what she would say if he just straight out said what he was going to say. He took another deep breath before speaking as more quietly as Fluttershy could ever withstand, "I love them Twilight...all three and I can't decide whom to choose."

Twilight snorted, "How does that explain why you had sex with them?," she asked a little more calmly, relieved that the dragon finally answered after a heart-wrenching five minutes. She looked to the fillies, "And is it true that you love him too?" They all nodded and cowered even more back, thinking that she'll flip over the fact of that. But instead, the unicorn sighed and brought Spike back onto his feet, "I can't believe this... Spike, if Rarity or Applejack, maybe even Rainbow Dash find out about what you did to all three of them, there's no guessing of what they'll do to you; and I'd be most afraid of Applejack." She looked outside the open door she came through, onto the plains of the farm and further to see an orange earth pony trotting around. Getting closer to view. And closer. "Oh Celestia! Applejack is coming this way! Uhm...uhm-oh uhm. Got it!" She lightened her horn and cast a spell around the clubhouse, cleansing the wretched smell of semen and the floors of the stained ejactulations and orgasms.

Applejack walked into the clubhouse with an average smile on her face, then to a concerned look. "Twilight? What're you doin' 'ere?," she asked as her eyebrow rose up to her questioning expression of having three ponies and a dragon standing in a close-cornered room. The mare walked over to her younger sister of the brighter shade of orange fur and red hair, "Applebloom? What're yah'll doin' as well?"

Twilight gave out her best fake smile and spike as calmly and cheerfully as she could, "I was just looking for Spike. And well since he's been with the fillies more often, I guessed he was here at the clubhouse. Heh heh..." She shot a glare of demise at the frozen dragon, making him stand absolutely still with a failed expression of glee.

Applejack caught that glare and rose her eyebrow again, "Is there somethin' Ah don't know about between you two?"

The lavender pony went back to her fake smile, "Well the reason I came to get Spike was because he must help me make his and my costume for the upcoming Nightmare Night in about a month. I already know what he wants to be and I already have borrowed the materials from Rarity. And that goes for Scootaloo too. And that also reminds me; Sweetie Belle, your sister wants back at the Boutique so she could make your costume."

Sweetie Belle sprang up to her hooves, "She actually cares what I want to be this year?" This drew concern around the room the second she said that. She mostly disliked her sister, Rarity, for always being pushy and not wanting to do certain things that the youngest one wanted to do; furthermore, she'll do activities as well at some points, but Sweetie would get the hardest of tasks of the whole thing. The young filly also tended to get an ours continuously by her sisters endless complaining and whining, not to mention her tension-building nagging. She doubted the unicorn really was in need of her—in need of her to pose so she could make her costume of choice. "Alright," she said before trotting out, hoping for the best of the purple dragon. 'I sure hope he decides to be with me sooner or later.'

Applejack shook off her thoughts about the concedent Sweetie Belle and looked over to Twilight, who had Spike on her back and same with Scootaloo oddly enough, "Well Ah came 'ere ta tell Applebloom to do the same; help me make 'er Nightmare Night costume an' that she needs ta help meh tidy the farm before Diamond Tiaras bir'day in a few days." She glanced over to the filly with a bold smile as she adjusted the brown stetson on her head. She saw a shocked expression on her sisters face and thought for a moment why, she thought Applebloom and Diamond Tiara got along. Did they? She wandered herself over next to the filly, "So ya ready ta git going?," she asked before getting a grunting noise as a reply.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Applejack, we have to get things ready as well—I'm on a tight schedule and I have no other spare time at the moment to chat," she quickly said as she stamped her hooves in place. She looked down upon Applebloom for a few seconds before looking back to Applejack. She stepped out the door hastily, "Bye now."

The two ponies and the dragon were a little outside the farm, keeping as silent as a mouse. Scootaloo and Spike kept staring at eachother—as they rode on top of Twilights back—eyes shimmering to the afternoon sunlight and a small breeze brushing against the pegasus' fur and the dragons rough purple scales. Twilight felt the breeze and kept having to blow on her mane each time the wind blew it down in front of her face. It began to get irritating and Twilight gave out a small whining sound that shook the two riders to her attention. After that moment, the unicorn thought it was an appropriate time to speak with the dragon. "You're lucky I'm helping keeping this a secret you know—I just can't bare to see you pelted down by three other mares." She heard a snort behind her and she snorted back.

Spike gulped to himself, "Can't you tell them not to?," he asked nervously, thinking of all the things that could be done to him: thrown into a box and shipped to the Gryphon Territories, be banished into the Everfree Forest and forced to live with Timberwolves, or worse, forced to go back to the Dragon Colonies with those nasty teenage dragons? More and more possibilities popped up in his mind, nearly driving to freak out in reality as much as he was in his head. He looked over Twilights shoulder to get a look at her face; she looked unamused.

"I don't think that'll work knowing they'll want to tear you to pieces," she replied confidently. She already imagined the whole scene; Spike being beaten down fondementally by Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. It was horrendous of what her thoughts believed of what would happen to the young dragon. She looked over her shoulder to see Spike and Scootaloo smiling at eachother, also noticing the dragon holding the pegasus's hoof. "So you like her the most from Sweetie Belle and Applebloom?," she asked before Spike showed a sheepish look at the filly. "So what you said about loving all three of them was a lie?"

The dragon was taken aback by that last question, telling himself that it was true and it was not true; stuck between a rock and a hard place was crossing his mind. "Well...no—I-I-I don't want to answer that...," he said as he hopped off the unicorns back, believing he should start walking again anyways, "I love all three, but Scootaloo has me the most out of them all. I mean me and her have been sharing a room together for almost three weeks now, I spend time with her the most out of the other crusaders, and I find her cute when she smiles."

"And what about in bed?," she teased in a serious tone. Maybe she wasn't teasing though, she probably really meant that.

Spike sneered at that, "Are you kidding me Twi? You expect me to answer that?"

Scootaloo hopped off Twilights back and stopped Spike in his tracks. She caught the attention of Twilight and got her to watch the scene. "She knows about what we did, yes; but why would she—," she turned her around towards the unicorn with an uncomforting frown, "—would want to know more?" Twilight snarled, turned her head away, and kept walking again, pretending that she didn't hear that question.

Twilight took a few moments to let the question process in her mind, then it snapped. She swung her back around and looked bewildered at the two lovers, "So you DID do it before in bed." She covered her mouth and figured something that happened a few weeks back. "That night when you stayed in for your first night at the library; you and Spike had sex, and covered your tracks by lighting that candle my mother sent me a few months before?" She grinded her teeth as she grunted out noisily, "You're already in big trouble Spike, and just you wait for Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, they'll be all over you when they find out."

"find out about what twilight?"

The three screamed out to the sudden appearance of a yellow pegasus popping up from absolutely no where. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Pinkie Pie. "oh, i'm sorry—was i too loud?," she shyly asked as she hid her face away into her long pink mane. "if you're busy, i can come ba-," her voice went down to the point where nopony could hear her. She saw Spike hugging Scootaloo, both looking afraid and as if they've just witnessed a paranormal act. It seemed cute to her to see them hugging eachother, reminding her about a moment with the flying ace from Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash. But that was a story for another day.

Twilight sighed in relief, "Hello Fluttershy—we were just debating about a slight mishap over Spike and the Crusaders. It's a little hard to explain." She gave a statistic smile and shifted her eyes left and right in a quickened pendulum motion. She decided to start a minimal conversation with the pegasus, just to get her thoughts away from the current topic. "So what brings you around?"

Fluttershy gave a sweet small smile, "well, i was actually looking for you..."

"What for?," she asked.

"i needed a book to borrow; unless you're already reading it, then that's fine."

"What book do you need?" Twilight began walking again with Spike and Scootaloo and as of now, with Fluttershy. She wanted to discuss more with Spike about his troubles and incorresponsive behavior with the fillies, but that'll have to wait for later—there's no use trying to inform the yellow pony of any of it; though she might be excellent at keeping a secret, but it's still too risky to preserve.

"a cooking bo-" she became silent, seeming she was embarressed about it. She got a few questionable looks from the two ponies and the dragon, making her want to hide her face away again.

"A cooking book I assume then Fluttershy," Spike said as he fiddled his fingers on Scootaloos back. He looked at the yellow pegasus as hsshe looked back at him with a now questioning expression.

"you like scootaloo?," she asked before looking in front of her to catch the sight of the library from downtown. The dragon only nodded as a response, just as the tangerine pony pecked his cheek to make an example that she was his. Fluttershy smiled to that and looked to Twilight, "how long have they been together Twilight?"

The unicorn grunted, "About three weeks, along with two other fillies for the most part," she mumbled that last part to herself.

"about three weeks and what?," Fluttershy asked just as her and the others made it to the front door of the treehouse.

"N-nothing... But we're here, now lets get that book you wanted shall we." The pegasus noticed she was hesitating, but didn't want to question it due to her shy anxiety, she just let it drift off from her mind like flower petals frolicking away with a breeze. Twilight however, had a sweat drop drip down from her face. Then another. Was she hiding something Fluttershy that she didn't want her to know? Of course she was! It isn't everyday that you find a randomly sweating pony after not even walking fast home with a pony you met up with down the road home.

The four walked in peacefully—Spike immediately started looking for the book, as well feeling anxious to get the yellow pegasus out before she catches on about him and Scootaloo—while only the dragon was wondering how much more hectic the day could get for him: first he is caught red-handed about him and the Crusaders, he gets scolded and then somewhat forgiven, and now his practical sister is helping keeping that all a secret so he doesn't get demolished by three older mares. Just as much as the next dragon, how much more complex than this whole love triangle, with the fillies having each corner and having arrows pointing to the middle of it where the reptile lies, can get? If it all couldn't get worse, just he waits until another pony finds out when they weren't supposed to.

The dragon found the cooking book and tossed it down to Twilight, catching it with her magic. "Well there's the book Fluttershy—what'd you need it for anyway?," he said and asked, "Is it for that demon you call an "Angel" Bunny?"

"angel is not a demon," she said raising her voice...half a notch. "he's just a little grumpy here and there."

"Yeah, grumpy all right," Scootaloo said sarcastically for the first time since she spoke with Spike and Twilight before Fluttershy joined up with them. "He almost got us all caught."

"Got you caught from what?," Spike asked before remembering that Crystal Empire train ride incident a year back when he and the Crusaders pet-sitted the mares pets. "Oh, that time..."

"Well what was that time he "almost" got you all caught?," Twilight now asked before a knock on the door was made. "We'll get back to this shortly—come in!" The door opened and a white filly with a purple and pink colored hair walked in with a little distressed look on her face; that only lasted until she saw the dragon she loved.

"Hi Spike!," she cheerfully said before she pounced up to the dragon and pecked his cheek.

Fluttershy rose an eyebrow and looked to the now shocked Twilight, "twilight? what's going on? i thought you said spike and Scootaloo were together?" She heard the door shut and lock, noticing the unicorn had used her magic to do so.

Twilight sighed disgracefully and looked to the yellow pony with her head down, "Alright, here's the deal..."

**BAM! We are done here for this chapter!**

**Fluttershy must know now of what the special relationships are with Spike and the CMC. It isn't hard to explain, but it's hard to get over it when you're dating three fillies all at once now, right?**

**Precisely! Now, we must determine his fate for the upcoming Nightmare Night, or as those humans call it, Halloween. But that's classified, only me and Notch will decide on it.**

**"Color the Pathway From Notch to Night"**

**-N§**

**"Happy Reading Experiences"**

**-G§**


End file.
